The Deceased Phantomhive
by AWill99
Summary: It's been years since Aurora has seen Phantomhive Manor and it's remaining inhabitant Ciel. Once back, she learns that her brother Ciel might just be keeping secrets from her, though who's to say that she isn't keeping any as well?
1. Chapter 1: Monster

A young girl around the age of nineteen stood before a giant house, a place known to the public as Phantomhive Manor. She grinned up at the place and readjusted her bag as she silently walked towards the huge house. As she made her way towards the stairs that led to the front door, she couldn't help but glance around the garden as memories flooded her mind of a happier time. It felt so nice to be back, especially after all the hardships that had happened the past two years.

The girl stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell twice followed by knocking on the door three times using her knuckles. A few seconds later the door opened and a man dressed in a sleek black suit stood before her. He studied her for a moment and the girl instantly knew he was the butler.

The butler's hair was a rich black, about the same color as his suit, and his eyes were a light brownish red. Under his nicely fitted tailored suit he had on a white button up shirt and a black tie. Just glancing at him the girl noticed a bit of a silver chain hanging out of one of his pockets, making her wonder if it was some sort of pocket watch. He had one white gloved hand down by his side while the other held open the door. "Yes?" he asked her finally.

"I am here to see Ciel Phantomhive," she immediately responded. The butler's eyes studied her once more and the girl instantly regretted wearing trousers and a tunic. She must've looked like some sort of street rat, even though the main reason she wore the clothing was because she could care less about dresses and trying to impress others. "Please allow me to see him, sir. Tell him my name is Aurora, he should hopefully understand."

The strange butler watched her for a few more seconds before giving a smile. "Please come in, madam. If you don't mind waiting, I will go and fetch my master." He moved back a tad bit and allowed just enough room for Aurora to squeeze through. Once she was inside she thanked the butler and watched him as he shut the door and then walked up the steps to the second floor.

Aurora's eyes traveled all around the room before lingering on the giant picture of the two dead Phantomhives. She slowly walked up the steps, her eyes never leaving the huge painting, and pressed a hand to it. Without making a noise, she looked up into the faces of the two Phantomhives with a small frown.

"I've missed so much these past few years," she murmured to herself.

Footsteps sounded from Aurora's left and the young girl turned her head slightly to see a small boy around the age of twelve walk down the stairs with the aid of a walking stick. The butler walked right behind him and stopped beside his master when Ciel froze before the girl. Aurora dropped her hand from the picture and turned her body so she was facing Ciel straight on. She gave a smile that never quite reached all the way to her eyes when she noticed his eye patch.

Ciel looked up at Aurora with a widened eye. "Is it really you?"

Aurora slowly walked up to the young boy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He stiffened under her when she then placed her chin on top of his head. "My how tall you've grown, Ciel. Father and Mother would be so pleased."

"My lord, if I may ask, who is this young lady?" his butler inquired.

The newcomer looked up into the dark butler's eyes and chuckled. "My name is Aurora Phantomhive, sir, and Ciel is my younger brother."

"You two are family? I wasn't aware that the young master had any siblings."

"Because I was told she was dead," Ciel murmured to his butler. His hands clenched his cane tightly for he was afraid that if he hadn't had anything to hold his hands would tremble and make him look weak.

"I was told the exact same, little brother. If I would've known the truth though, I would've been here years ago when I was truly needed."

"You thought _I_ was dead?" he asked her slightly surprised. He pulled out of Aurora's grip and looked up into her eyes. His remaining eye was the same shade of blue as Aurora's while her long hair was the exact same shade of his hair. It wasn't too hard to tell that they were related. "How? I am Ciel Phantomhive, the new lord of this household. I run the family companies. I do what the Queen bids. How could you think _I_ was dead?"

"Does it matter?" she quietly asked him. She lifted up his chin slightly and kissed him on the forehead. Ciel stiffened once more. "You're alive. That's all I care about."

"Aurora, what happened to you?" Ciel asked. He hesitantly lifted up his arm and touched a light scar that started at her jawline and went down her chin and stopped somewhere under her tunic.

"I could ask the same," Aurora quietly said. Her small smile then came back onto her face as she added, "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

Ciel looked away. "You may not be aware, Aurora, but both of our parents are dead. They were killed in a fire."

Aurora chuckled. "I already knew that, little brother."

Ciel glanced back at her. "Then why did you ask?"

Aurora gently tapped one of her temples and stood up straight. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I could've sworn that last time we saw one another you had full use of both of your eyes. I'm very curious as to what occurred while I was gone, and I'd be very grateful if you told me. Then I'll tell you what happened to me while I was away."

"I cannot," Ciel told her. "It is a private matter."

"Ah. Private. I see. Well, that's quite alright then. Just tell me when you're ready." Aurora's eyes then looked back at the silent butler who was still standing beside Ciel. "And who exactly is this, little brother?"

Ciel kept his eyes downcast as he gestured to his butler. "Aurora, this is Sebastian Michealis. He is my personal butler, though now that you are here he will become your butler as well."

"Ciel, you don't have to," Aurora murmured, eyeing Sebastian. The mysterious butler smiled down at her, causing a small frown to appear on her face.

"No matter how you dress or what you look like you are still a Phantomhive and will be treated as such," Ciel told her. "Sebastian, I order you to serve my sister the same way you serve me. Treat her like what she is. A Phantomhive mistress."

Sebastian looked back over at Ciel and placed a hand over his heart. "As you wish, my lord," he said with a small bow.

"Good, then show my sister to the room beside my own. The locked one," Ciel told him before walking back up the steps and disappearing from sight.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed again. Sebastian then turned to Aurora with a smile on his face. "If you would follow me, mistress, I will show you to your room."

Aurora nodded and followed the taller man up the steps and down the many halls of Phantomhive Manor, even though she had a slight guess as to where Ciel told him to take her.

"How long have you been working for my brother, Sebastian?" Aurora suddenly asked. The atmosphere was becoming too quiet for her liking, plus she was curious. This strange butler gave off a weird, and yet familiar, aura that seemed a tad bit suspicious to Aurora. Besides, she needed to know a little bit of the man who was taking care of Ciel. Was he actually trustworthy?

"Around two years," he answered. "Soon to be three."

"You've been his butler since…the incident?" Aurora quietly asked.

The two stopped in front of a wooden door and Aurora silently eyed it before glancing at the butler. Sebastian smiled to himself as he pulled out a key and placed it into the key slot on the door. He then placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it slightly. "You could say that," he told her, chuckling to himself as he opened the door for the oldest Phantomhive.

Aurora stared at him for a few seconds before squeezing by him and entering what used to be her old room. Her blue eyes gazed around the room silently. "Looks almost exactly like the original." Aurora tucked some of her hair behind her ear and crossed the room to the window. She glanced outside at all the trees and raised a slender eyebrow at a strange blonde boy running towards the direction of the house. "Sebastian, who is that?" she asked the butler.

Sebastian walked up behind her and glanced over the Phantomhive's shoulder. "That there is Finnian, also referred to as Finny, the gardener of the Phantomhive Manor."

"How many other servants are there?"

"Including myself and Finny there are four total."

"What might their names be?"

"Mey-Rin is our house maid and Bardroy is the chef, though I wouldn't consider him much of a chef," Sebastian mumbled the ending to himself.

Aurora laughed and turned to him. She gave a small smile. "I would very much like to meet them all."

"Maybe sometime after supper then," Sebastian told her, checking his silver pocket watch. "Speaking of which, I must go and start preparing it now or it will never be done in time. If you will please excuse me, madam." Sebastian snapped the watch shut and gave a low bow before swiftly leaving the room.

Aurora sighed once the butler was out of the room and rubbed her nose as a strange odor invaded her nostrils. She had first smelled the scent when she met Sebastian, but it only grew worse when the two had been alone together. She quickly shook off the weird smell though and placed her bag on the ground near the bed. With a small frown the young female Phantomhive lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her fingers instantly clenched at the bed sheets tightly and her eyes closed on their own as more memories flooded her mind. The two memories that hurt the most though to think about were one of her parents and another of a young boy around the age of nine with a bright smiling face.

Ciel….

Aurora's scowl deepened and she opened her eyes. What exactly happened to her brother? Her life was hell too the past couple years, but was his worse than hers? Doubtful, but neither would know who had the better life until both Phantomhives were willing to open up to one another. Considering both were as stubborn as ever though who knew when that moment would be.

The Phantomhive sat back up, still clenching the sheets, and stared at her own gloved hands. Slowly and silently she released her hands from the sheets and pulled off one of her gloves, allowing it to fall down on the bed beside her. Her eyes locked with her nails and immediately her scowl hardened even more at the nail's color.

What a despicable color black was!

Aurora kept staring down at her nails for what felt like ages. Her eyes never left the five nails until a knock came from the open door. "Come in," Aurora murmured, glancing up to meet the reddish brown eyes of the Phantomhive butler. She kept her eyes locked on him as she automatically pulled her glove back on.

Sebastian smiled at her and bowed. "Supper is ready now, my lady."

Aurora nodded and stood up from the bed. Sebastian stepped back to let her pass before leading the way to where the food was to be served. Once in the dining room, Aurora met the one blue eye of her brother as Sebastian slid out a chair for her to take a seat in. She gave him a small smile and sat down, only to be pushed in from behind by him. The two Phantomhive siblings stared at one another as Sebastian left and came back pushing a small cart with two plates on it full of food and some tea. After all the food was served Aurora broke the eye contact first and glanced down at the food. Her eyes widened slightly when she remembered what food tasted like to her now and she tried not to gag.

Ciel took a sip of his tea and carefully watched his sister hesitantly pick up her fork and poke at her food. One of his eyebrows slowly rose up his forehead as Aurora just poked at her food as if it was going to hurt her. Behind him he heard Sebastian chuckle but the male Phantomhive was too busy staring at his sister to ask what was so funny. Aurora looked up and met his eye before quickly looking back down at her food and throwing her fork back down on the table. Ciel's eyebrow only rose higher in confusion.

The young male Phantomhive coughed lightly, getting his sister's attention once again, and picked up his own silverware. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, cutting into his meat slowly.

"Not really," Aurora mumbled with a small frown. For show though she slowly re-picked up her fork and stabbed at some of her salad. With a forced smile on her face, she lifted the fork and food to her mouth and swallowed the lettuce. When her brother wasn't looking, Aurora grimaced and tried not to throw up.

Ciel curiously observed his sister with his one eye again as she stabbed at another piece of lettuce and lifted it up to her face. Aurora glanced up and met his eye, identical in color to hers, and widened her fake smile. The male Phantomhive watched as she brought the fork back to her mouth and took another forced bite. Aurora forced herself not to gag as she quickly averted her eyes and stared around the room.

As soon she finally swallowed the dreadful food, she suddenly asked, "What's it like running Funtom Company, little brother?"

"What would you like to know exactly?" he asked, taking a bite of his own food. He dabbed at his face with his napkin as Sebastian came forward and refilled his teacup.

"Well, is it interesting? It must be pretty fun to only be twelve years old and the owner of the company," she said. _Not to mention the pressure of being a kid whose parents were killed and having a sister who was thought to be dead_, she thought bitterly to herself.

Ciel smirked and laced his fingers together. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on top of his two hands. "It is indeed interesting and quite fun. You wouldn't believe how many people look down upon me because I'm only a child. To them it's as if I treat all of this like a game."

"Do you?" his sister curiously asked, pushing her food away from her. "Treat everything like a game, that is."

"What do you think, Aurora?"

Aurora smiled to herself. "I see. I always remember playing chess with you when we were little. You were a horrible loser and told me that you were going to practice every day until you could beat me and everyone else. I'm going to go and take a guess that you got much better at playing and now beat everyone at the game."

"I did indeed become much better at chess. Maybe the two of us could play a game soon," he told her, taking a sip of his tea.

"That's sounds fun, though you'll still lose, little brother."

Ciel chuckled at her. "We'll see."

Aurora grinned.

* * *

><p>"I believe that's checkmate, little brother."<p>

Ciel stared in disbelief as his older sister gently knocked over his black king with her white queen. He looked up into her blue eyes as she gave him a smug smile in return. Quickly he forced any expression showing on his face behind the mask he tended to wear around others and huffed in annoyance. Aurora chuckled in reply.

"Still a sore loser I see."

Ciel frowned at her. "I haven't lost in ages."

"Ah, so you're just upset that you still can't beat your remarkable older sister," she said.

Ciel's frown hardened and he crossed his arms over his chest childishly. "Am not."

"Are too, little brother," she grinned at him. "Don't deny the truth."

The two stared the other down for a few minutes in silence until a knock came from the door. Both Phantomhives turned their heads in unison and called, "Come in." The two siblings then glanced at one another in puzzlement as Sebastian strolled in followed by three others, one of them being the boy Finny whom Aurora had seen outside of her bedroom window.

"My mistress, I would like to introduce to you the other three servants of the Phantomhive household," Sebastian said, gesturing to the three as he spoke.

Aurora smiled and stood up to her feet. She stepped towards the three servants and smiled warmly. "Hello, you three. My name is Aurora Phantomhive, the elder sister of Ciel. It is nice to meet you all."

Ciel stood up as well, leaning on his walking stick. "Aurora will be staying here for a while so please treat her with utmost respect. She is a lady after all."

The young boy servant, Finny, eagerly stepped up and grinned at Aurora. "My name's Finnian, but you can call me Finny. I'm the gardener." He seemed young to Aurora but was quite tall, maybe just childish? He had straw colored hair with two red clips on one side and three on the other keeping his bangs out of the way of his bright bluish green eyes. He wore a white shirt with red lining that just reached past his elbows, white gardener gloves, yellow trousers with red stripes going vertical and horizontally across, black boots, and a straw hat hanging from his neck. Around his waist was a brown belt that held what looked like a pair of scissors. Somehow he reminded the female Phantomhive of Ciel when he was growing up, except for the hair and the clothes of course. Finny just held an aura of excitement and a willingness to live life to the fullest, something that Ciel held once upon ago.

The next who stepped up was the only girl of the three. She had dark red hair, almost giving it a purplish color, and huge spectacles on the tip of her nose, hiding her eyes from sight. Her clothes consisted of a blue and white maid's outfit and a white maid crown perched on top of her head. She smiled at Aurora and gave a small curtsy. "What a pleasure it is to meet you, my lady. My name is Mey-Rin." She lost her balance for a moment and almost toppled over but quickly caught herself at the last moment. Sebastian had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the maid as she flushed a light red color and moved back with the others.

The third and final servant stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest. He had golden hair, about the same color as Finny's, and light blue eyes, a shade lighter than the gardener's. He carefully studied her for a moment while she did the exact same back to him. Finally he said, "My name's Baldroy, though everyone here tends to call me Bard. I'm the chef here." Between his teeth sat a cigarette that somehow stayed in place when he talked. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. His pants were the same exact color as his shirt and over top was a long apron.

Aurora nodded at each servant. "It is an honor to meet the three of you. Now, if you will all excuse me, I wish to take a bath." The Phantomhive turned to her sibling and gave a small nod. "Brother," she said before departing from the room. Ciel nodded back just as the door to his study closed behind her.

* * *

><p>Aurora sighed and sunk low into the warm bath water. She stared up at the ceiling and casually ran a hand through her thick hair before throwing her whole head back into the water. She stayed down under for a few moments and didn't come back up until she needed to breathe in oxygen for her lungs. After she came back up, her eyes immediately glanced down at her hands and she scoffed at the sight of her black nails. Monster hands. Her hands. Aurora frowned and immediately shoved them back into the water just as a knocking came from the direction of the door.<p>

"Yes?" she asked tiredly.

"It's Mey-Rin, my lady. Mister Sebastian told me to bring you some towels, he did," she called to Aurora through the closed door.

"The door's unlocked," Aurora called back, covering her chest by crossing her arms.

The door opened and Mey-Rin walked in with a couple of towels. "Do you need any assistance, my lady?"

Aurora shook her wet head. "No thank you, Mey-Rin. I can handle by myself. Just place the towels by my clothes over there on the toilet please."

Mey-Rin walked by Aurora and to the toilet like she had instructed. She was just about to place the towels down when she eyed Aurora's clothes and froze. "Are these your clothes, my lady?"

Aurora glanced over at the red headed maid. "Why? What's wrong with my clothes? I know that most women don't wear trousers and tunics but I was never one to follow the rules." When Mey-Rin didn't respond, Aurora tried to crane her head so she could see past the maid and look at her clothes. "Mey-Rin?"

"These are your clothes?" Mey-Rin asked again, just to be sure.

"Yessssss," Aurora explained, slowly dragging out the one word in hopes that the glasses wearing maid would understand her. "Your point?" She didn't mean to sound rude but she had had a long, tiring day and just wanted some peace and quiet before she retired for the night.

"They're covered in blood, they are."

Aurora quickly glanced at her black nails before returning her attention to Mey-Rin's backside. "I think you're mistaken, Mey-Rin."

"I'm quite positive that this is blood though…," she mumbled, turning to face the Phantomhive.

Aurora didn't say anything, causing Mey-Rin to gasp in shock. The maid's eyebrows rose up her face, and possibly her eyes widened but Aurora wasn't quite sure because of the glasses. "If you'd be so kind as to leave, Mey-Rin, I would be quite thankful. I'd like to get out of the tub now but I need some privacy." Aurora looked down into the water as she made a shooing motion with one of her hands, indicating for Mey-Rin to leave. The redheaded maid quickly curtsied to her and placed the towels down next to Aurora's clothes before heading towards the door. She opened the door and was just about to step out when Aurora stopped her by quietly saying, "Please don't say anything to Ciel. I'll explain everything to him later, I promise you that." Mey-Rin nodded her head and gave a small smile to the female Phantomhive before darting out of the room, with the door quietly shutting behind her.

Aurora sighed once the clumsy maid was out of the room and moved her arms away from her chest, tightly clenching her fists as she did so and digging her black nails into the skin. She waited in the water for a few extra seconds before finally rising to her feet slowly. A wave of dizziness instantly hit her once Aurora was standing all the way up and she was forced to place a hand on the wall beside her to steady herself so she wouldn't fall over. The young Phantomhive took a few deep breaths, hoping that the dizziness would go away like it usually did and allow her to think clearly once again.

"Stupid dizziness," she mumbled under her breath, grabbing at her head with her free hand. "Why can't you just leave and never return? Why?" The dizziness always tended to happen to her whenever she was hungry, but it always seemed worse when she tried to deny the feeling.

She stayed leaning against the wall for a couple minutes until the dizziness finally began to subside and she could see and think clearly once more. Aurora quickly shook her head and stepped out of the tub. She grabbed one of the towels that Mey-Rin had brought in and wrapped it around her body and then used the other to try and dry her hair. She moved towards the counter and kept drying out her hair for at least another minute or two. When she finally pulled it away from her head, she squinted at the mirror. As she stared, the Phantomhive gasped and hastily took a step back when her eyes flashed a bright pink color and her pupils became cat-like. She dropped the one towel and took another step back, pressing the palms of her hands against her eyes as she did so and mumbling under her breath to herself.

"I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster."

As she mumbled, the towel around her waist dropped to the floor and Aurora pulled her hands away from her face, though her eyes stayed squeezed shut. Slowly she felt around for her clothes and fumbled with them as she began to pull them onto her body.

Still she kept mumbling to herself.

"I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster!"

Knocking once again came from the direction of the door causing Aurora's eyes to snap open and for her to jump in fright. Once the Phantomhive realized what had been the source of the noise, she quickly glanced back at the mirror and noticed her eyes had returned to their normal blue color. Her mumbling ceased and one of her fists clenched at the material of her shirt that was over her heart while the other flexed nervously down by her side. Her eyes swiftly turned to the door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Sebastian, my lady. I was possibly wondering if I may have the pleasure of having a small chat with you before you decide to retire for the night."

"What? Oh. W-well, just come right in, Sebastian. The door's unlocked and I'm decent," she told him. Her blue eyes turned back to the mirror just as the door opened and the Phantomhive butler stepped into the room. Using the mirror the two were able to briefly make eye contact, which was then broken by Aurora when she went to grab her hair brush. As she began to pull the brush though her hair she released her shirt.

Sebastian walked right up behind her. "Please allow me, my lady," he told her, lightly prying the brush from Aurora's fingers. He then grew silent as he started to pull the brush through her hair.

"Thank you," she murmured. She still wasn't used to having someone having to do everything for her when she was quite capable of doing it herself. It felt weird and made her feel useless, but she kept quiet about it since it was her brother who had told Sebastian to treat her as a Phantomhive mistress.

Aurora kept her eyes downcast as she allowed Sebastian to run the brush through her slightly damp hair. She stared at her hands, which were clenched in her lap, and took a deep breath, ready to ask Sebastian the reason for why he needed to talk with her. Her eyes widened and shot up to the mirror so she could stare at him. Silently she began to sniff the air. She wasn't sure what it was, but the air held a strange smell. Something dark and demonic. It smelled like the scent that she had been smelling earlier in her room, but stronger. Closer. Aurora took a bigger whiff of the air just as Sebastian leaned in close to her ear and paused in his brushing of her hair.

"Something the matter, my lady?" he quietly asked her. Aurora's eyes widened even more as the stench became somewhat stronger. The smell wasn't bad; actually it was quite good, just different. It something that Aurora had never smelled before, and most likely would never forget.

It was almost irresistible.

Aurora glanced over at the dark eyed butler as a small suspicion arose deep inside of her body. He stared back, carefully watching her as she took another deep breath and scrunched up her eyebrows. The two stared, neither blinking, until the female Phantomhive a released her breath.

"Sebastian, may I see your hand please?" she quietly asked him. Her eyes darted down to glance at her own hands before looking back at Sebastian. "Please," she added again.

Sebastian smirked. "Of course, my lady," he told her. He placed her hair brush down on the counter before them and extended his right hand for her to take. Aurora gently grasped it and stared at it for a few seconds before finally mustering up the courage to grab at the white fabric at the tips of his fingers and pull upwards. Slowly the glove came off of his hand until the Phantomhive was met with pale white human skin. She placed the glove down beside her brush and studied the skin on the palm of his hand. As soon as she turned it over though, her eyes widened when she saw his nails, an identical color to her own, and she instantly clenched his hand tighter. The butler behind her chuckled under his breath.

Aurora's blue orbs came back up to the mirror and once more stared into the reddish brown ones of Sebastian. For a second she swore that the smirking butler's eyes had fleetingly changed colors, like hers had done earlier, but she couldn't tell for sure since just as fast as it had come they were already back to normal. Sebastian's smirk widened as he waited for Aurora's next order, though he already had a slight guess as to what she was going to say.

The Phantomhive held up her other hand, the one that wasn't already clenching Sebastian's right, and asked, "May I see your other as well, Sebastian?"

"Certainly, my lady," he told her. The butler moved his hand forward and allowed Aurora to grasp it like she had with his other. The female Phantomhive wasted no time in pulling the white fabric off of his hand, though as soon as it was off she immediately dropped the glove in shock when her eyes made contact with the skin on the back of his hand. The white glove slowly drifted to the floor but Aurora didn't quite notice since she was too busy trying not to cry.

Aurora rubbed her thumb gently over the dark, purple mark on Sebastian's hand. The Faustian Contract. "So you are a demon," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder someone would hear.

Since the butler's hands were still being clenched by both of Aurora's, he leaned forward until his mouth was right beside her ear. His smirk widened as he murmured back, "As are you, my lady."

Aurora shivered when his cold breath washed over her ear and part of her cheek. "How did you-?"

"Know?" Sebastian chuckled and took a huge whiff of Aurora. "I could smell you for what you really were the moment we met. I'm certain that you were able to smell me as well, but since you weren't used to the scent yet, you had no idea what it was you exactly sensed. You must be quite young."

Aurora's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Young?"

"It means you were only recently turned into a demon. I figured that out when you asked for my hands."

Aurora closed her eyes. "You're right. Absolutely right. I am, as you put it, 'young'. I was turned not even a year ago. And yes, I could indeed smell something…dark about you. It's an odd scent that I've never smelled before until I met you, and I'll probably never forget it. On my way here to the manor I read many books about demons and Hell. Many of them held fake information, but some of them did indeed hold some truth. One book in general, it's actually in my bag as we speak, talked about scents and how demons are able to tell what someone actually is using their enhanced sense of smell. It wasn't until you were brushing my hair and I was able to get a huge whiff of you that I had a small hunch that you were a demon yourself. I asked for your hands because I was hoping to be wrong, though you unfortunately proved me correct," Aurora said, unconsciously tightening her hold on Sebastian's hands even more.

"And yet you still seemed surprised," Sebastian murmured.

Aurora's eyes snapped back open and flashed in anger, turning bright pink like earlier, as she met his dark ones in the mirror. "You made a contract with my brother, didn't you?" she snarled. She probably would've attacked him if not for the fact that he was a much older demon with powers that Aurora wouldn't have for years.

Suddenly the lights went out and all that was heard was Aurora's heavy breathing. The young Phantomhive tried to turn her head and lock eyes with the butler's but she couldn't see a thing. Unlike Sebastian, seeing in the dark was another power that she didn't quite have yet and wouldn't for some time.

Sebastian chuckled, still as close to her ear as earlier, and whispered, "Indeed I did."

* * *

><p><strong>New story because I've fell in love with Kuroshitsuji. Lol. Hope you liked the chapter. Review and whatnot letting me know your thoughts on the beginning while I go and type of the next chapter for this story and my other. <strong>

**By the way, this story will be following the Black Butler Anime, Season 1 and later on Season 2, with, maybe, bits and pieces from the Manga. Just thought I'd tell y'all so you already have an idea of what will be in store.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Aurora lay in bed later that night asleep. Even though demons didn't need sleep whatsoever, Aurora still had some of her human tendencies and went to sleep every night. This night though was different; though it should've been expected considering the Phantomhive was extremely hungry. Aurora's eyes opened, as if in a daze, and she pushed off her covers and stood to her feet. Her body moved of its own accord as she turned the knob on her door and exited the room. She made it just down the hall before she ran into a hard figure and fell backwards, thumping her head against the floor.

The female Phantomhive groaned and came out of the daze. She rubbed her head as a painful headache erupted inside of her noggin. She saw stars for a few seconds as whomever she had run into helped her slowly to her feet. Once her vision was finally back to normal, Aurora looked up and met the dark red eyes of Sebastian.

"Are you alright, young mistress?" he asked her. His hands were still on her shoulders. Aurora nodded, only to shake her head a second later as she fell forward into Sebastian's body. The Phantomhive butler caught and held her at his chest. He stared down at her with furrowed eyebrows. "My lady?"

"Please help me," she murmured against his chest. Her hands clenched at his shirt and she looked up at him with pink demon eyes. "I'm starving."

Sebastian smirked. "I see. Though why is it you need my assistance? You must've fed before coming to the Phantomhive Manor, correct?"

The female Phantomhive whimpered and tightened her grip on him. "I think so. Usually I eat once I fall asleep, almost as if I'm sleepwalking. I'll remember going to bed that night only to find myself covered in blood in the morning. I'm so hungry but I've never fed before while awake. Please help me, Sebastian. I can't take this hunger any longer."

Sebastian chuckled and lowered his head beside her ear. "I guess we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" Aurora wasn't sure why, but she shivered at how sadistic he just sounded.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Aurora asked, glancing around at her surroundings. Sebastian held the Phantomhive in his arms as he ran to their destination. When he had first picked Aurora up, he had to explain to her that, more than likely, since she was much younger than him, she wouldn't have been able to run nearly as fast as him, so Sebastian was just going to run with her in his arms to make their trip much faster.<p>

"London. There should be enough souls for you. It shouldn't be too hard to pick one out of the many there."

"Won't people see us though?"

"My lady, it is around two in the morning. Not many humans are even awake at this hour," the older demon explained to the Phantomhive.

Sebastian didn't stop running until he was in the very middle of London. He let Aurora down onto the ground and allowed her to silently search her surroundings with her blue eyes. No one was in sight luckily and hadn't seen the two appear out of nowhere. Aurora turned back to the Phantomhive butler and said, "I will say this once and only once, Sebastian. If I can help it, I will never take the soul of a respectable man or woman. Criminals, rapists, thieves, etc. are fine, but anyone else I will not. Am I clear?"

The demon butler grinned. "Crystal, my lady."

"Now, where shall we start? I don't quite see anyone around here."

"Well," he said with a thoughtful expression. "We can either wait here for someone worthy enough for you to appear or we search around. Might I suggest a local tavern?"

"I say we head towards the tavern then. Besides, it may be easier to find a criminal who is drunk then one who is sober." Aurora took a deep breath and held her skull as another wave of dizziness ran through her head. Sebastian quickly grabbed hold of the Phantomhive before she collapsed to the ground. He carefully observed the girl he held in his arms as he waited for her to return to normal. Finally Aurora gasped and released her head a few minutes later. She glanced up over her shoulder at Sebastian, not even caring that he held her so close. "Let's hurry, Sebastian. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian replied back, lifting up the Phantomhive into his arms in a bridal like fashion. Aurora frowned at being once again lifted and carried by Sebastian like a young child as the demon butler ran towards the closet tavern. To top everything off, it had just begun to rain, drenching both demons.

Aurora placed both of her hands over her head to help block out some of the rain. "Sebastian, I know that you said that you can run much faster than me, and I do believe you, but I think you can put me down now and allow me to walk! I'm hungry, not terminally ill!"

Sebastian just chuckled at her angry remark and didn't place the younger female demon down until he was outside the door of one of the taverns in London. Aurora glared up at the Phantomhive butler and brushed herself off before raising a hand to push open the tavern's door. Her fingers barely brushed against the wood of the door when a gloved hand gripped her wrist and stopped her from proceeding. Aurora scowled up at the demon butler and raised a slender eyebrow.

Slowly a mocking smile appeared on her face as she pulled her wrist from his grasp. "My mistake, Sebastian. I almost forgot my manners there for a moment." Aurora bowed low towards the ground and raised an arm, indicating for Sebastian to enter before her. "Please. Ladies first. It is but only proper."

Sebastian's eyes flashed pink and narrowed dangerously down at the Phantomhive. Aurora snickered at the expression on his face. She came back up from her bow just as Sebastian re-grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the tavern with him. His original plan had been to enter the tavern first to make sure the place was safe for the Phantomhive mistress, but of course she had to go and complicate the matter for him.

Sebastian directed Aurora towards an empty booth as his eyes darted around the room and took in all of their surroundings. A bartender stood behind the counter cleaning out glasses with a dirtied rag; across from the bartender at the counter sat two men who were chatting amongst themselves quietly under their breaths, the one even had a cigarette in his mouth; a man and a woman were snogging at a booth near the door, not caring who saw; and another man with a liquor bottle sat at the counter as well with coins piled in front of him as he tried to count each one.

Sebastian pulled Aurora into a booth secluded from the other people before sliding in beside her. Aurora frowned when she noticed that she was trapped in the booth until Sebastian decided to let her back out. The demon butler wrapped an arm around Aurora's shoulders, who instantly froze at the contact, and lowered his face beside her ear.

"Do not be alarmed as to what I am doing," he warned her quietly. "I am only making it convincing that we are a couple as to not attract attention."

"Can't we just chat instead as old acquaintances?" the Phantomhive asked just as soft.

Sebastian chuckled. "Unfortunately not, my lady. Most women do not venture into inns unless accompanied by a man, or are looking for ways to earn money. Don't tell me you would rather us act like those humans over there?" and he nodded slightly in the direction of where the couple were still at it by the door.

Aurora shuddered. "No thank you. I prefer this position to that one."

"I thought as much. I also chose this position though because I knew that it was the only way I could keep a hold on you and make sure you didn't attack any random human when around them. When you feed, my lady, you want to try and find a secluded area to feast without attracting any attention whatsoever. It makes it easier when authorities are brought into the picture."

At the word feast Aurora swore Sebastian's eyes changed colors causing shivers to run up and down her spine. Immediately afterwards though her stomach began to ferociously growl at her, causing the Phantomhive to clench her own eyes and lean her head against Sebastian's shoulder as pain erupted through her body, starting at her stomach. Aurora clasped Sebastian's black coat and willed for the pain to disappear. Finally after a few minutes, Aurora relaxed her grip on Sebastian's coat, though the female demon didn't let go.

"That was the worst yet," she murmured under her breath. She pulled her face away from Sebastian's shoulder and glanced up at the older demon. Her eyes were their bright pink demonic color and lasted that way longer than usual. "I'm not sure how much longer I'll last, Sebastian. Is there anyone here who may happen to be a criminal of some sort?"

Sebastian nodded and glanced up in the direction of the man sitting by himself with the liquor bottle and money. "See that human over there, my lady? The state of his clothes certainly does not match the amount of gold he certainly possesses. I believe he may've stolen that money."

"Good eye," Aurora tiredly told him with a small smile. "Now what?"

"We wait."

"Wait? Why ever for?"

"We wait for that human to leave the tavern so we can ambush him somewhere outside, preferably take him into an alleyway."

"And then? Like I mentioned earlier, I've never fed upon a human's soul while awake so I'm not quite sure how to."

"I'll tell you once we've come to that part."

"That just makes me want to run," Aurora muttered. "Will it be as bloody as it usually is for me? Better yet. Can you make sure it isn't as bloody as usual for me?"

"Why, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do a task as simple as that?" he asked back with a smile, slightly tightening his grip on her when he saw her tense up slightly as another growl came from her stomach area.

"Yes, well, I'm one hell of a Phantomhive and yet I haven't been able to do something so, as you put it, 'simple as that'," she said back through clenched teeth. "I'm not sure if I'll last long enough for that man to leave the tavern!"

Sebastian tightened his grip on her even more. "I am right by your side and will hold you back if necessary." Aurora glanced up at Sebastian and the older demon pushed her head back into his shoulder. "My apologies, my lady, but your eyes seem to be stuck flashing pink. I'm afraid that this time they may stay like this until you feed."

"Fantastic," Aurora said into his coat. Though her words were mostly muffled by the black material, the demon butler got the gist of what she was trying to say to him and smirked slightly. "Inform me when he is ready to pay then, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lady," he murmured, just loud enough for Aurora to hear.

The two sat in silence for at least five minutes, yet still the man hadn't left yet. At some moments, the people in the tavern would curiously glance back at them, but would then immediately turn away when Sebastian narrowed his eyes at them.

"What is it?" Aurora asked when she felt Sebastian shift his position slightly again. "Has he moved yet?"

"I'm afraid not, young mistress."

"Then stop moving! You're not helping."

"My apologies."

"What is the matter anyway?" she demanded of him. She moved back slightly from his coat and glared up at him. This time her eyes were a blood red, a step up from the pink.

Sebastian quickly pushed her head back against his shoulder. "The filthy human hasn't moved from his spot yet and the others have begun to stare at us."

"At us? Why us? We aren't even doing anything!"

"Precisely. We've been sitting in this same position for about five minutes now. I feel that the others may think that we may be planning something, which we are."

"Great," Aurora groaned, tightening the fist she still had on Sebastian's coat. "Just what we needed. Attention. It's going to look really suspicious now if when we get up to follow that man once he leaves. What do we do?"

"What we need to do," he told her calmly.

"What are you – EEP!" Aurora squealed as Sebastian picked her up by the waist and placed her onto his lap. The female Phantomhive stared with wide eyes into Sebastian's dark ones. Her skin had turned a shade paler and the fists she had on his jacket were clenching as tightly as possible, causing all the blood to leave her hands making them even whiter. "How dare you, Sebastian!" she snarled at him. Unfortunately her demeanor didn't quite match the venom in her words.

With one hand still wrapped around her waist, the demon butler said, "Once again, my apologies, my lady." His other hand pushed Aurora into his chest and started to play with her long bluish grey hair. "I am only trying to make this as realistic as possible. Do not fret. I will not take this position a step farther, unless you wish it of course."

"You are a sick, demented, sadistic demon!" she hissed at him.

Sebastian tightened his hold gently on Aurora's hair and pulled, causing her head to move upwards and for her eyes to stare into the demon's. He smirked. "I try my best, my lady."

Aurora narrowed her red eyes up at him and tried to force her head back down, but to no prevail. "Bastard! Let me go!" Sebastian chuckled and released her hair. Aurora instantly pulled back from the Phantomhive butler and glared daggers at him. "Honestly, how does Ciel even deal with someone like you?"

Sebastian smirked. "'Someone like me?' Mistress, it seems that you have already forgotten that you are exactly like me." Aurora snarled at him, showing off the small fangs in her mouth, and turned her direction to stare at something else. Sebastian instantly placed a hand under her chin and turned her face, returning her attention back to him. "Please keep your eyes on me so you don't attract the attention of others. We do not need any of these pathetic human beings running out here say that there is a demon in there mist, even if they are correct."

"Stop calling them all filthy humans, Sebastian! I once was a human too, you know, so I take great offence to that. Not everyone in the world is filthy!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly as well, but only in mere amusement. "Yes, but now you are a demon. All these emotions you still feel are making you weak. It will be a relief when you rid yourself of these human emotions and tendencies and start acting like a real demoness. It will be easier for both of us."

"Both of us? Why would my feelings affect you?"

"Well, you will be living under the Phantomhive Manor roof for some time if I'm correct. Until I finally eat the soul of the young master, you and I will be living with one another for some time."

"Yay," Aurora muttered with sarcasm, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh. And, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"We never speak of tonight ever again. Understood?"

Sebastian just smiled in reply and directed his eyes around the female Phantomhive until they were once again upon the poor, filthy human in the corner. From the distance that Sebastian was att, he was able to tell that the man's bottle was close to being empty while the man himself was hurriedly pushing all his money back into a brown pouch. The human's eyes kept glancing around him as if he was expecting someone or something to ambush him for the money. Not quite a bullseye, but the man almost hit the mark.

Aurora sighed. "Why can't that man just hurry up?"

"Maybe if you ask him politely he'll leave just for you, my lady."

"Did you just give me sarcasm?"

"The human is paying. It appears he is ready to leave," Sebastian observed, ignoring what Aurora had said to him.

Aurora quickly glanced back. When she brought her red eyes back over to Sebastian she wore a small smirk on her face. "It appears as if it is our time to leave as well then, Sebastian."

Sebastian rose instantly to his feet, barely giving Aurora enough time to wrap her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling off. The female Phantomhive glared up at him and tightened her hold. Without a word of explanation for his actions, the demon butler constricted his own hold he had around Aurora's waist and walked towards the direction of the door.

Aurora narrowed her eyes even more at Sebastian once the two were out of the tavern and back once again in the pouring rain. "Why did you place me on your lap in there if you were only going to change your course of action and have us leave before that man instead of after?"

"I placed you upon my lap so we wouldn't attract too much attention back there and I altered the plan slightly for the same exact reason."

"What is it with you anyway? My brother ordered you to treat me like a Phantomhive mistress and be my butler as much as you are his, yet you go and do this to me! What game are you playing at, Sebastian? The only time you ever treat me correctly is when we are around Ciel. Any other moment the only respect you give me is calling me 'my lady' or 'mistress'. I don't even think you came with me to help me feed because you were obeying me. What was the real reason for helping me?"

Sebastian moved backwards into the shadows. He pressed himself against a wall and covered Aurora's mouth as the man exited the tavern and began to walk in the northern direction. The demon butler leaned into Aurora's ear and quietly said, "I'll explain anything you wish to know after you have been fed," and followed after the man.

Aurora's eyes widened slightly as she stared into his dark reddish ones. So she wasn't mistaken. Sebastian was hiding a secret from her. But what was it he exactly had to explain to her?

Sebastian's lips curved up on the side into a smirk. "That hopeless fool. He just brought himself into a dead end. He must be sensing that we are following him so he's allowing his fear to overcloud his train of thought."

"Dead end?"

"The human ran himself into an alleyway in hopes of escape, though that particular alley has none for him to use. Now then. Let us follow, my lady."

"You did it again, Sebastian."

The demon butler quickly followed stealthily after their victim. Once he was at the mouth of the alley, he grinned at the scene before them. Aurora scrambled out of Sebastian's arms and looked as well at whatever was amusing Sebastian. At least she thought he was amused since his eyes were pink and cat-like. The man was staring at them with wide eyes with his back pushed up against the wall behind him. His body was shaking in fear which grew considerably worse when Sebastian walked closer towards him. To make the situation even better, lightning crashed somewhere behind us all in the distance causing the Phantomhive butler to light up for a moment in the rain before becoming dark once again.

Aurora watched Sebastian move closer and closer to the poor man, but froze when another surge of dizziness exploded in her head causing everything to grow blurry. The female Phantomhive groaned and grabbed at her head, leaning against the alley wall as she did so. When Aurora looked back up, she grinned like a psycho and followed Sebastian towards the man's direction.

"Let's make this quick," Aurora muttered. She stopped beside the demon butler who was staring down at the prey. "I'm beginning to tire of the game 'Cat and Mouse'."

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart. "Certainly, young mistress." The next second he stood an inch in front of the man. The human yelped but was cut off when Sebastian reached out with blinding speed and grabbed the man around the neck.

As Sebastian turned the man around so Aurora could reach him, said Phantomhive stepped forward towards him and grabbed at the man's face. She still wore a creepy smile on her face but her red eyes were a mixture of hunger and slight sadness. "I apologize, sir, for what is about to happen for I have never done such a thing before while awake. My only regret is that this may hurt…a lot, but on the bright side it will, hopefully, not last too long. Oh, and please do not go and try to call for help. It's much too early in the morning and I doubt others wish to be disturbed."

The man tried to speak but his words instead came out as nothing more than gurgles and attempts at coughing. His hands tried to claw at Sebastian's grip around his neck but everything he tried was useless. The demon butler that held him chuckled sadistically at the attempts.

"Please hold still, sir. I told you that I'll make this quick, but it'll be much easier to keep to my word if you would stop squirming in my butler's grip." The man tried to speak again but could not. Aurora sighed. "Sebastian, please lessen your hold on him for a moment so we may hear what his final words are."

Sebastian did as what was asked of him making the man cough harshly in his grip as he forced air back into his lungs. When the man was able to speak, he looked into Aurora's red eyes with his own frightened ones. "Y-You don't d-d-dress like a no-no-noble, and yet you s-s-s-speak like you. W-W-What are y-y-you?"

Aurora chuckled and brushed some of her hair away from her face. "For the sins you have committed, sir, I am here to end your dreadful life. My name is Aurora. What I am is a demoness…and I am your worst nightmare." The man went to scream, but Sebastian tightened his grip on the man's neck again. Aurora leaned in with a partly opened mouth towards the man's face as Sebastian's grip grew even tighter, yet not enough to kill. The next thing the poor human knew was that everything had gone black.

Sebastian watched the younger demon with observing eyes as she began to devour the man's soul. _Oh dear, what a mess, _he thought to himself as he saw blood begin to seep from the man's mouth along with his soul. She had warned him that there was going to be blood, but he hadn't been expecting this much._ This young Demoness is even less experienced than anticipated. To pull the blood out along with the soul is an error one would expect from a 2 month old demon. The girl has obviously been reluctant in both her feedings and in accepting her new nature. It appears I must play the part of mentor if I'm to prevent these activities from troubling my master or me. Fortunately the rain should wash away the blood. _In hopes of preventing any more blood from coming out though, the demon butler tightened his hold.

When Aurora finally pulled away, she fell to her knees. Her upper body fell backwards and landed against the cobbled stone ground as what she had just done went through her head. Knowing the human was now dead, Sebastian snapped the man's neck and dropped his limp body to the ground. He knew how suspicious it would look to see a dead body with absolutely no wounds whatsoever. Yes there was blood everywhere, but with the rain that was still pouring overhead, much of the blood would be gone when authorities finally discovered the body.

"Now that I can think clearly once again, I feel horrible for what I've just done, even if he might've deserved it, but I also feel as if my hunger has been soothed for the time being. I thank you, Sebastian, for helping me. It would've been much worse without you," Aurora said to him, licking her lips. Her head then glanced around at her surroundings. "You know, there actually isn't as much blood as there normally is. It seems as if you are 'one hell of a butler', Sebastian."

"Why thank you, my lady." Sebastian took his black trench coat off, helped Aurora stumble back to her feet, and then placed the coat around her shoulders. The Phantomhive stared up at him as he lifted her up in his arms and began to walk out of the alley. She pulled the coat tightly around her and furrowed her eyebrows. The demon butler looked down at her and smiled. "It's for the blood, my lady," he told her, answering her unasked question. "Your attire is covered in it and we can't have you appearing back at the Manor looking like that. What would the young master think?"

"Well that's good Ciel's asleep, isn't it, Sebastian?" Aurora asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She then sighed. "I am going to need a new change of clothes though. I'm afraid that this outfit and the other I wore yesterday is all I brought with me."

"I guess I can hurry and make something when we get back."

"Or you can allow me to borrow something of yours just for the night. I see no need for you to go through the trouble of making me a nightgown just for me to sleep in for one night only. Besides, I prefer trousers and tunics anyway." Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but Aurora quickly cut him off. "And yes I know that as a young lady I shouldn't be thinking like that and as a noble I should dress more proper. I once did dress like all the other ladies when I was much younger, but things happened which soon forced me to change the way I dressed. The only times I wear dresses anymore is when times are desperate and I have absolutely no other choice. Now, if it isn't too much trouble, Sebastian, let us go home."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

><p>"So, Sebastian, what exactly did you have to tell me?" Aurora asked. She was leaning against his bedroom doorway after just changing into a pair of Sebastian's pants and a white shirt of his. Luckily she was close to his height, around 5'10 to his 6'1, so the clothes weren't too big on her. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the demon butler who sat behind a desk in his room writing things down for who knows what. "I've fed now and everyone in the household is asleep, except for the two of us, so there's no need to worry of being overheard by another."<p>

"Are you sure you wish to know?"

"Just say it already! My patience is growing thin with you."

Sebastian grinned and stood to his feet, running his gloved hands through his hair as he did so. "I will try and make what I am about to say as simple as can be, my lady. Even though the young master has ordered me to treat you like a Phantomhive mistress, I will obey his order when around him and while in this household. Unfortunately I am sorry to say that when the two of us aren't anywhere near him or in the Manor, I am free to treat you as you are. Since you are only a year old, you technically have absolutely no authority over me, whereas I do have some over you."

Aurora's eyebrows furrowed together slightly in confusion as she tried to comprehend what he had just told her. "Let me see if I understand. So when it is only us two, your demon instincts take over and you wish to gain control of the situation. In your eyes, you have authority to do whatever you please since you are the older demon. That's why you were willing to grab and touch me like that in the tavern, because with lesser demons like me you are allowed to. That doesn't explain as to why you helped me with my feeding though. You didn't have to listen to my order once we were out of the Manor."

"I stayed there with you to make sure you didn't attract too much attention, but also to help. Since I am the older demon, think of it as if I almost took you under my wing. You have been a demoness for merely a year, but you were not born one but instead made one which means that you have no idea as to what you are doing. I will stay by your side and teach you what it takes to be a demon for as long as I can."

"How long is 'long'?"

"Until you have gotten the gist of things or until I have eaten the young master's soul."

"Joy."

* * *

><p><strong>Man, oh, man. This was one of those chapters that I had all planned out in my head of what I wanted to happen but had no clue as to how to put the scene into words. In other words, I am sorry if this chapter confuses anyone. If you have any questions as to what just happened, like the ending for example, message me or ask in a review. Don't worry; I don't bite and I'll be happy to explain where my train of thought was going during writing this chapter. <strong>

_**HEADS UP! MAY BE CONSIDERED A SPOILER CONCERNING AURORA PHANTOMHIVE!:**_

**I will say this about Aurora now though. I'm not sure how many people will wonder this, but for those people out there who are definitely wondering why Aurora is acting...differently compared to the last chapter, especially considering how she was calling herself a monster before and now is all cool when it comes to eating, just remember that she is tired and starving since she hasn't had a meal in a while. What I'm going for is Aurora still tries to think of herself slightly as human, since she really can't accept the fact that she is a demon, but when she is hungry her demon instincts tend to take control of her actions, the main reason for why she sounds pretty creepy when she about to feast on the poor man. As this story progresses though, I'm hoping to have these instincts of hers start to come out more and more until you begin to see a whole different side of Aurora. Slowly the demon side of her is taking over until there is nothing left of her human side.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT!:<strong>

**Added an extra paragraph to clean up any questions as to why Aurora gained blood on her clothes and why it was all over the ground. Thank you to Paxloria for asking her question and for helping me be able to fix the problem. For anyone who wishes to go back and read it, since it is important, the paragraph is right after the man blacks out when Aurora is about to eat his soul.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Phantomhive Hospitality

"Good morning, everyone," Aurora yawned while entering the dining room where Ciel was already quietly enjoying his breakfast. She closed the two doors behind her and took a seat beside her brother as the servants enthusiastically waved back and wished her a good morning as well.

"Good morning, Aurora," Ciel told her. Aurora's eyebrows rose slightly at the dart that sat upon the table as her brother picked it up and began to roll it between his two fingers. He glanced over at his servants with a small smirk on his face. "Did you sleep well, sister?"

"I slept wonderfully," she told him, pulling her hair up in a high ponytail. As she did so, Ciel took his dart and threw it in the servant's direction. The dart went through part of Finny's hat and nailed the poor gardener in the back of the head. The three servants seemed surprised for a moment as Finny's head fell forward and blood began to spurt out of his new wound. Aurora frowned disapprovingly at her brother who had picked up his tea to drink as Finny clutched at the back of his head and jumped about the room in pain, screaming "OW!"

"Ciel, that was uncalled for," Aurora told her younger brother.

Ciel only shrugged back at her in answer as he sipped his tea.

Aurora placed her elbow on the table and her chin in the palm of her hand as she watched Finny run up to Ciel. "What was that for, master? What did I do?"

Ciel pulled his cup away from his mouth and replied, "Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions." Aurora rolled her eyes just as the doors opens to the room and Sebastian entered. His face didn't look too happy as he eyed the three servants.

"There you are!" he said in an annoyed tone. At the sight of the butler, Finny pulled his hands from his head and looked as if he was ready to bolt. He immediately straightened up nice and tall in attention though when Sebastian directed his words towards him first. "Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny?"

"Uh," Finny said, partly opening his mouth as he tried to figure out what to say.

Sebastian turned to Mey-Rin next who had a dreamy look upon her face and her cheeks cupped in her hands. "Mey-Rin, have you washed all the bedding?"

Said maid gasped slightly in realization of what she hadn't done yet. She pressed her two index fingers together and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "Um, well…."

Sebastian next set his sights upon Bard who still had a cigarette in his mouth and a guilty look upon his face. His one hand kept rubbing the back of his head. "Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?" Bard smirked in answer and glanced away.

"Tanaka," Sebastian began slowly, his eyes travelling to the small older man by the wall. Aurora's eyes widened when she saw the older man and she had to bite her lip and grip the table to stop herself from running towards him and enveloping him in a hug. It had been much too long since she had seen him. Ciel hadn't mentioned anything about him still being alive, so the female Phantomhive believed that he had died along with their parents and their dog…who also happened to have the name of Sebastian. _Wait a moment. Was Sebastian named after our dog? _Aurora thought, but quickly brought her attention back to the demon butler when he continued."Well, I suppose you're alright as you are," he told Tanaka with closed eyes.

"Heh…heh…heh," Tanaka replied back.

Sebastian re-opened his eyes and stared at the other three servants. He still looked as annoyed as ever. Aurora curiously lifted a brow as she waited for him to order the other servants around. "Now the rest of you. We have no time for thumb twiddling this morning." A dark aura seemed to surround the butler's body as he raised an arm towards them and narrowed his eyes. "So get to work!" he exclaimed.

Aurora sighed as the other servants shrieked together in fright before running towards the doors of the room. Just before they exited Mey-Rin was able to shout back a "Yes, sir!" The doors then closed behind the three of them, leaving Sebastian, Ciel, Aurora, and Tanaka all alone in the room together.

Aurora gave Sebastian her own exasperated look as he glanced back at the now closed doors over his shoulder and said, "Simply hopeless." Neither Phantomhive said a word. Aurora just kept staring at where the three servants had run out seconds ago and Ciel continued to eat his breakfast.

Aurora allowed her eyes to wander and soon she found herself following Sebastian as he moved around the table until he was standing behind Ciel. As she stared at him with her blue eyes, she began to remember their conversation from the night before and then she compared it to what had just happened. Was that just more of Sebastian's demon instincts taking over since he knew he had such control of the other servants? Or was he just that serious of a butler?

The female Phantomhive turned around in her seat after a few minutes of pondering her questions and eyed Tanaka, who was now in his normal form and smiling down at her. Aurora stood to her feet and curtsied to the elder man, allowing her brother to actually notice the clothes she wore. Fortunately he didn't say a word but reminded himself to ask later exactly why his sister had his butler's clothes on to begin with. When Aurora came back up from her curtsy, she beamed up at Tanaka and allowed him to take one of her gloved hands in his and kiss it gently.

"It's been so long, Lady Aurora," he told her with a smile of his own.

Aurora nodded. "Indeed it has. I'm happy that you are alive and well though. I surely thought that you had perished in the fire that had consumed my parents. It's wonderful to know though that that isn't the case."

"I can say the same. The young master and I both were told that you had been killed, but to learn that that isn't true is simply marvelous," he told her back.

Aurora grinned but grew deeply confused inside. _Once again with this idea of me being dead. I may now be a demoness but why do they both think I died somehow before I changed into one?_ The Phantomhive decided not to allow her confusion to show though and just waved it off. "Let's not dilly on the past, Tanaka, but instead focus on the future. I am here with the both of you, plus four wonderful new servants, and we are all safe and sound. Let us just enjoy what we have and pretend as if none of this bad stuff has happened to any of us. Today is a new day! We start fresh!"

Tanaka chuckled and nodded his head. "Why of course, my lady," he told her before going back into his smaller form. He smiled up at Aurora from his position kneeling on the floor. "Ho…ho…ho."

Once Ciel finished his breakfast, he walked out of the room with his walking stick saying something about being in his study and to not disturb him unless he called. Aurora wished him luck with whatever he was going to go off and do and then said farewell to Tanaka when the older man departed the room as well. Once both Tanaka and Ciel were gone from the room, and both doors were shut, Aurora allowed her smile to drop and her hands to rub her temples.

"Is there something the matter, my lady?" Sebastian asked as he started to clear the table.

Aurora sighed. "It's just a bother to have to lie to all of them of what I am and what happened to me. And then there's the fact that both Tanaka and my brother believed me to be dead before I came back here to the Manor. Why would they both think such things? It doesn't make any sense.

"Didn't you also believe that the young master had died as well?" Sebastian asked her.

"Well, yes, but everyone believed that as well where I was living at the time. They all told me that a great fire had consumed the house, the lives of our parents and pet dog, and that Ciel's body was missing from the wreckage. It wasn't until I came back to England that I was told that Ciel was indeed alive and that he had come back with a mysterious butler in all black about two years ago, several months after the fire. Correct me if I'm wrong, Sebastian, but I'm going to take a wild guess that you were the 'mysterious butler'."

Sebastian bowed and placed his free hand over his heart. "You are indeed correct, my lady. I was that butler."

"I figured as much. So what I'm getting from this story then is that after the fire, Ciel went missing for several months. Something dreadful, not sure what, happened to him during those months finally causing him to summon you. The both of you made a contract, for what I'm not quite sure, and then came back home. Ever since you've been his demon butler until the day you are finally able to swallow his soul."

"Once again, my lady, you are correct."

Aurora sighed and rubbed her temples more furiously. "Leave me for now then, Sebastian. Go and finish your duties for the day. I think I need to be alone for a bit to process all of this."

"Of course, young mistress."

Aurora rose up from the table and left with crossed arms. Her legs seemed to move of their own accord as she slowly travelled from one side of the Manor to the other. The thoughts that circled her head as she walked were mostly of her brother. Aurora just couldn't understand why Ciel would have even wanted to make a contract with a demon in the first place. Apparently whatever had happened to Ciel during the few months he disappeared must've been terrible for him to go and be able to summon a demon, especially one as powerful as Sebastian. Aurora was slowly starting to doubt that her story could be worse than his. At the most, both of them were equal. Hopefully Ciel would tell her soon so both Phantomhives could rid their bodies of the many secrets they were possessing.

When the demoness finally pulled out of her thoughts, she found herself downstairs and in the hallway that led to the kitchen area. Aurora stayed back against the wall in the shadows as Sebastian walked by, pulling on his tail coat as he did so. Aurora watched him silently but swore she saw a flicker of a smile appear on the demon butler's face as he passed by her spot. The female Phantomhive waited in her spot until Sebastian was out of sight before pulling herself away from the wall. She began to travel once more in the direction of the kitchen when she overheard the three voices of the servants talking amongst themselves. Aurora gave a small smirk when she found the three huddled together trying to devise some sort of plan. The Phantomhive stepped forward and patiently waited behind the three until one of them finally turned around and noticed her.

"Sebastian looks down on us all the time," Bard told the other two. Aurora grinned and leaned against the wall as she began to wonder why Sebastian was like that. "Today will be so perfect, he won't even know what hit him. Aack!" the cook suddenly added on the end, with wide, shocked eyes and an even wider mouth. He then turned to the others and flexed his one arm, placing his other hand on the muscle it created. "Yeah! That's what he's gonna say!"

"Aack!" Finny and Mey-Rin went, with the same exact expression that Bard had given.

Bard turned away and crossed his arms. "That's for him to say, not you."

"Oooh, that's a good idea!" Mey-Rin said with a smile.

"Right," Finny added in. "We have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything."

"It's settled then," Bard turned back to his fellow servants. "We've got a plan of attack!"

"Let's get to it!" all three exclaimed thrusting one hand in the air.

"Heh…heh…heh," Tanaka added.

Aurora couldn't take it anymore. She finally burst out laughing, causing the three servants to turn around with wide eyes and stare at where the female Phantomhive still stood beside the wall, clutching her middle area. Her eyes were squeezed tight as she laughed, and when she finally re-opened them, she found herself sitting on the floor with her backside still pressed against the wall behind her.

"Lady Aurora!" the three servants exclaimed.

Aurora wiped a tear from her eye and looked up with a wide smile. "Yes?"

"Were you standing there listening to us that whole time, my lady?" the maid asked.

"I was actually," Aurora said, slowly rising back to her feet. She brushed off her, Sebastian's, shirt and pants before looking back up at the servants. "And yes, I heard almost that entire conversation."

"You aren't mad, are you?" Finny asked with wide eyes.

"Me? Mad? At you? Don't be ridiculous, Finny," she told them, causing each servant to sigh in relief. "All I ask is to try and not make too much of a mess, alright? Apparently there must be a reason if you say Sebastian looks down upon all of you, so please don't make me regret this decision."

"Yes, Lady Aurora!" each servant saluted.

The female Phantomhive chuckled. "Alright then. You're dismissed." The three grinned at one another and ran off in three separate directions. Aurora watched each one go and hoped that they would listen and try not to make too much of a mess before deciding to continue her walk through the Manor. This time she held a destination in her mind as she walked, and soon the female demon ended up in front of her father's old study, which was now Ciel's.

She reached a hand out to open the door, when someone opened it first from the inside. Aurora quickly took a step back as Sebastian appeared before her. He looked down and eyed the female Phantomhive before him as he opened the door wider and made room for Aurora to enter the room.

Just before she entered Ciel's study though, she heard Sebastian mention to himself that he now had to get back to work with still so much to do. Aurora grinned and looked back at him over her shoulder. "I don't think you need to worry too much, Sebastian."

"And why's that, my lady?" he asked her curiously.

"Because Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin each said something about making this day perfect and not having to rely on you for everything."

He blinked at her. Once. Twice. Thrice. "If you'll excuse me then," he gave a slight bow to the Phantomhive and, when he came back up, walked away, though his steps seemed swifter than usual.

Aurora waited until he rounded the corner before stepping into Ciel's study, where she spotted her brother groaning while holding his head in his hands. The demoness closed the door before making her way over towards her Ciel. She took a seat across from her brother and curiously watched him with her blue orbs. She tilted her head slightly to the side. "Umm, little brother?"

Ciel glanced up at her with his one good eye. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" she hesitantly asked him. "Do you have a headache?"

"I will soon if tonight's dinner becomes a disaster because of those three incompetent fools. What were you thinking letting them get away with trying to 'make tonight perfect' for our guest?"

"Are those three really that bad?"

Her brother pulled his hands away. "You have no idea, Aurora."

Aurora then registered the last sentence he had said to her. "Did you say a guest is coming?"

Her brother nodded his head. He leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. "A Mr. Damiano is coming tonight. He's the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at our factory in India. He should be arriving here sometime after six, or so I've been told by Sebastian. You will of course be joining us, sister."

"Me? But surely others must believe me to be dead as well if both you and Tanaka thought so."

"Which is exactly why you will be joining us for dinner. It's time the world learned that Aurora Phantomhive is indeed alive and that I am not the only one left of our family," Ciel explained.

"I guess I see your point then."

"Why are you wearing Sebastian's clothes anyway, Aurora?" Ciel questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that I spilled something over my own clothes late last night and I asked Sebastian if I could borrow some of his until I can go and buy my own," Aurora told him.

"Those clothes aren't befitting for a lady, especially one as noble as you. Wouldn't you rather be wearing a dress? We can have several tailored for you, that way you won't have to be stuck in such indecent clothes."

"I'd rather not. Like I told Sebastian last night when he asked, things happened which soon forced me to change the way I dressed. The only times I wear dresses anymore is when times are desperate and I have absolutely no other choice."

Ciel looked into his sister's eyes. "Are you willing to tell me why you despise dresses?"

Aurora stared straight back into his eye. "Are you willing to tell me what happened to your eye?" Ciel frowned and glanced away at some paperwork that was placed upon his desk. "I thought not."

* * *

><p>It was a little after six and Aurora stood with her brother in a different room than they had been in earlier. Aurora was standing by one of the two windows looking curiously down at the new garden that the Manor now had while Ciel sat in a comfy chair. Seated across from him was a chair that looked exactly the same as the one that he sat in now, and between the two chairs was a table with a board game resting on it.<p>

A carriage appeared below and Aurora watched as Sebastian helped out a bigger man, presumably the guest that they were waiting for to arrive. "It appears as if your guest has finally shown up, Ciel," Aurora told her brother, turning away from the window to glance down at him. "Also, did you know that apparently our manor now has a stone garden?"

"Wait, what?" Ciel turned in his chair and looked outside as well. He groaned and rubbed his temples. "What did those idiots do?"

"You think the servants did this, brother?"

"I don't think, sister, I know!" he exclaimed angrily. "I'm guessing Finny destroyed the garden and Sebastian was forced to fix it up before our guest arrived!"

"And the others? As a cook and a maid, neither of the other two servants would've had anything to do with the garden, Ciel," Aurora said.

"You are correct, but I still know that they did something in this household that Sebastian is going to have to fix before Mr. Damiano sees it."

Aurora chuckled and ruffled her brother's hair. "Calm down, little brother. You don't want to look stressed out in front of our guest, do you?"

Ciel sighed and quickly fixed his hair with his hands. "Yes, yes. I know. As soon as Mr. Damiano walks through that door, I'll look as good as new. Besides, I need to look my best when I show him Funtom's new board game." The small Phantomhive smirked mischievously as his eye travelled down and looked at said board game.

"What are you planning, brother?" Aurora quietly asked. Her question was left unanswered as three light knocks came from the direction of the door.

"Come in," Ciel called, standing up from his chair. The door opened and in stepped Tanaka followed by another man. Aurora tilted her head and leaned back against the window behind her as Tanaka exited the room and shut the door behind him.

"My lord, it is a pleasure," the taller man said, in a thick Italian accent. He bowed slightly.

When the man came back up, Ciel gave a small smile and nodded his head. "Mr. Damiano, please, take a seat," and he gestured towards the chair that he hadn't been sitting in earlier. As the Italian guest took the seat that the Phantomhive suggested, Ciel took his own and beckoned his sister closer as he did so. "Before we begin, Mr. Damiano, I would like to introduce you to my sister. Aurora Phantomhive. Aurora, this is Mr. Damiano."

The Italian's mouth opened partly in surprise. "But I thought you were the remaining Phantomhive, my lord? We were all told that Lady Aurora had been killed while in America!"

"It seems as if that isn't true, now is it, Mr. Damiano?" Aurora gave a fake smile. The female Phantomhive wasn't sure why, but she got a strange feeling from this man.

It took a few extra minutes for the Italian to get over his shock, and once he finally did, Ciel spoke up. "Would you be interested in playing a small game with me?"

"Huh?" Mr. Damiano said, looking away from Aurora and over at her younger brother. "A game? Whatever for?"

Ciel gave a small smirk as he gestured towards the game board that was set in front of them. "It'll only be to pass the time until dinner is ready. We can even talk about how the Phantomhive factory in India is doing."

Mr. Damiano hesitated before slowly nodding his head. "I guess a small game wouldn't hurt, but I would definitely like to talk with you about the factory."

Ciel grinned a devious smile. "I'll go first then." Aurora moved closer to the two and leaned on the back of her brother's chair as she watched her brother spin. The female Phantomhive curiously watched as the spinner landed on a number (she wasn't sure what though since she couldn't see it) and her brother took one of the pieces and moved the number of designated spaces.

The Italian man gave a smile as Ciel moved his space. "The progress we've been making with the East Indian Company is quite astonishing. We already have the making of a top-notch staff."

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead," Ciel said, staring down at the spot of where he had landed. "What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn."

"Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and begin building a strong labor force," the man began to say.

"Go on," Ciel interrupted calmly, sitting back in his chair. He folded his hands together and closed his one eye. "It's your turn."

"Huh? Oh yes. I just a spin this then?" he asked as he reached for the only spinner on the board. Aurora rolled her eyes as the man spun the spinner. "Okay then. Five a spaces," and he moved his board piece the amount of spaces that he had gotten by spinning the spinner. "Now what I wanted to ask you was perhaps you could contribute another twelve thousand pounds to support our expansion? I believe it would be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord," he told Ciel. Aurora's brother in answer opened his eye and stared across at the man before slowly bringing his attention downwards towards the board game. "And I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom company-."

Ciel interrupted the Italian again as he said, "Lose a leg in the Enchanted Forest," while staring down at the space that his guest had just landed on. Aurora leaned over her brother's shoulder and stared down at the horrid space.

"Huh?" Mr. Damiano seemed surprised as he looked at the small Phantomhive.

"And it's your turn again," Ciel continued. "I lost a turn, remember?"

"Oh. I see," and the Italian guest reached out for the spinner again to take another turn. Aurora watched as the spinner fell over and landed on six. "Right…I move six," Mr. Damiano said as he moved his piece.

Ciel turned his eye from the board and back onto the Italian. "You don't. That's three."

"Huh? But -."

Still sounding as calm as before, Ciel explained, "You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half the number of spaces."

"Oh, my," the guest laughed. "This is a gruesome board game, isn't it? Is there no way for me to restore my leg then?"

Aurora slowly raised an eyebrow. She almost asked if the man was serious, but then thought better of it and decided to hold her tongue. Ciel was the one who was really in charge of the company so he didn't need his sister getting in the way of him losing people just because she was disrespectful. The last thing she needed to do was insult someone because of their intellect.

As Mr. Damiano began to move his piece the correct number of spaces, Ciel leaned forward with a strange look on his face. "I'm afraid that once something is truly lost, sir, one can never get it back again." Ciel reached forward and snatched the piece right from the Italian's hand. Mr. Damiano looked shocked at the action that Ciel had just done by stealing his piece. Aurora though was mildly confused. Was he talking about their parents…or of the Contract he had made with Sebastian? "Your body is burnt by raging flames," Ciel said with a dark voice after he placed the Italian's piece on the right square. Mr. Damiano frowned and looked down at the square that his piece had landed on.

Aurora moved away from her brother's chair and back over to one of the windows. She crossed her arms and watched as the sun set and the sky finally turned as black as Sebastian's hair. She listened to their Italian guest and her brother talk a bit more, well the Italian actually did most of the talking as he tried to just get money for the factory's expansion from the male Phantomhive. Ciel quietly listened and moved his piece whenever it was his turn to do so. The demoness looked out at the estate and silently began to ponder the words that the Italian was saying. _Why was he so determined to get this money from Ciel for expansion when it was really Phantomhive property? We make the decisions and if Ciel hasn't said yes yet then it must mean he isn't interested. What does that man want? _

The female Phantomhive was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened and Sebastian stepped in. "Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served," he told them all.

"Ooh," the guest said with a smile. To Aurora, his smile seemed more out of relief getting to stop playing their game than anything. "Dining out in that exquisite stone garden." He looked back towards Ciel. "Shall we go, my lord, my lady?" He directed the end towards Aurora as he slowly started to rise from his chair.

"Very well, we'll finish the game later," Ciel said, stopping Mr. Damiano in his tracks. The older man stayed where he was in the chair and stared at Aurora's brother. Aurora in turn placed a hand over her mouth to hide the smile that had appeared. She kept her back to them and stayed staring out of the window as she listened to the conversation that was going on.

"Is there any real reason to finish it?" he nervously asked. "It's obvious that I'm a going to lose."

Ciel rose to his own feet. "I'm not in the habit of abandoning game halfway through," he simply explained.

The Italian frowned as the young Phantomhive began to walk towards his awaiting butler. "How childish," he muttered, as he kept his eyes on Ciel's retreating back.

Aurora's head snapped towards the man and her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. They flashed pink but luckily Ciel didn't seem to notice since he glared at the man as well. The Phantomhive butler noticed though but he ignored her and looked towards Mr. Damiano and his master.

"Uh, I, I mean sometimes it takes a child's eye to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toymakers," the Italian tried to explain as he stood up. "Certainly impresses me."

Ciel's eye narrowed slightly more, as did Sebastian's and Aurora's. The female demon kept quiet though as Ciel finally turned away from him and continued his way towards the door. Mr. Damiano followed after the Phantomhive allowing Aurora to finally turn around fully from the window and look down at where the Italian had been sitting not moments ago. The demoness frowned and her eyes flashed to blood red as the guest's words echoed through her head.

_How childish…_

Aurora bared her fangs and growled deep in her throat. She had known that there was something up with that man! The female Phantomhive's fists clenched down by her sides and gripped the trousers she wore as her body began to tremble with rage. Now she knew that that filthy human was playing tricks with her brother. He was scheming something. That's why he wanted the money so badly. He didn't respect her brother whatsoever! The demoness grew so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Sebastian still lingered in the room and was watching her.

"Are you coming, my lady?" Sebastian inquired, with a small smirk. "You mustn't keep our guest waiting."

Aurora's body suddenly stopped shaking and a Cheshire Cat-like grin appeared on her face. "Of course not, Sebastian." Her fists slowly unclenched and her eyes changed to pink as a plan formed in her head, glowing in the dark. As she spoke, her eyes slowly returned to their normal blue color. "We must show Mr. Damiano the Phantomhive hospitality after all."

* * *

><p>EDIT!:<p>

Added an extra paragraph to clean up any questions as to why Aurora gained blood on her clothes and why it was all over the ground in the last chapter. Thank you to Paxloria for asking her question and for helping me be able to fix the problem. For anyone who wishes to go back and read it, since it is important, the paragraph is right after the man blacks out when Aurora is about to eat his soul.

Besides that though, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Leave comments if you wish, favorite/alert this story, or if you have any questions feel free to ask in a comment or through a private message. I wouldn't be surprised if some are confused as to what I am writing and I'll try what I can to answer any questions any of you may have. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Dessert

Aurora sat comfortably in a chair on her brother's right hand side as Sebastian began to place their food down upon the table. The demoness caught the butler's eyes and gave him a pleading look, hoping that he would help make up some excuse for her to escape and not have to eat the dreadful food. Sebastian just gave her a smile and continued to set up the table. Aurora glared at his back when he moved to stand beside her and next to Mey-Rin who had a dining cart with the wine placed upon it.

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef: donburi, courtesy of our chef Baldroy," Sebastian explained to everyone.

"Umm, Brother?" Aurora asked puzzled, looking over at Ciel and the expression he wore on his face. "Is everything alright?" As she watched her brother, Sebastian moved over to Mr. Damiano and was explaining to him all about the meal that they were to be eating.

Ciel quickly resumed his normal poker face. "Everything is fine. I was just momentarily surprised is all," he explained.

Aurora's light bluish grey eyebrow rose up slightly. "About the cook…cooking?"

Ciel moved his eye upon Aurora. "Sister, you have absolutely no idea."

Aurora blinked and turned her attention forward again…only to spot Finny, Bard, and Tanaka watching everything from the cover of the long grass. Aurora sighed at how idiotic they looked and at the grass camouflage headbands they wore to help blend in with the grass. _They're all hopeless._

"Excellent! What an inspired idea!" the Italian suddenly exclaimed, throwing his arms out in the air. Aurora glared down at her food so she wouldn't be caught glaring instead at the man. She still hadn't forgotten what he had said earlier. Ciel stayed quiet as he began to eat his own meal. "The legendary Phantomhive Hospitality in action." A small smile though appeared on the demoness's face at the Italian's choice of words.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Mey-Rin," Sebastian said, gesturing towards Mey-Rin and the cart. When Mey-Rin didn't move, Sebastian had to suppress a sigh as he closed his eyes. "Now, Mey-Rin," he added.

"Yes, sir," she said.

Sebastian re-opened his eyes and leaned in close to the maid. His hand was near his mouth so he could whisper to the woman and not allow the others to hear. Aurora however was not like her brother or the dreadful Italian. Since she was a demoness, though a young one, she was able to clearly hear what the butler was telling Mey-Rin because of her advanced hearing.

"Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine."

"Of course. Yes, sir!" she all but screamed back at him. From Aurora's seat, it looked as if another crack had appeared in the blushing maid's glasses to go along with the cracks that were already there to begin with. She looked like she was going to have a heart attack any minute. Sebastian pulled back and the red-headed maid stepped forward dizzily with the wine bottle in her hands. She went up to the Italian's glass and Aurora swore she could hear the bottle shaking with every step she took.

"Sebastian's watching me. I can't take it," she said to herself, still shaking as she moved to pull some of the wine in the Italian's glass. "Don't look at me that way!" She leaned forward to pour the wine…and missed completely.

"Mey-Rin, stop it. Can't you see you're spilling the wine?" Finny said to her as the mess grew larger with each passing second.

Aurora watched with wide eyes as the clumsy maid kept spilling the purplish liquid, not even noticing the huge mess she was creating on the tabletop. Ciel had even stopped in mid-bite to stare at the disaster. The female Phantomhive's eyes travelled from the maid to the liquid that was slowly making its way towards Mr. Damiano. As much as the demoness wanted the liquid to get on the horrible man, Aurora knew that it wasn't quite time yet to make the man pay. Spilling wine on him would only make the Phantomhives themselves look bad to the public because it would seem that they couldn't take care of their guests. If revenge were to be taken on him, it would be best for the female demon to wait until the opportune moment. Whatever she did to the Italian had to be horrible enough that he would keep quiet.

The two Phantomhives watched in silence as a drip finally fell off of the tablecloth and started to make its way onto the Italian guest. Before Aurora was even able to blink though, the table cloth was suddenly being pulled off of the table, catching the wine droplet in mid-fall and easily sliding out from underneath all of the cups, plates, and other items that were placed upon the table. The only thing that even moved a little bit was the water in the glasses, though none of the glasses spilled. Aurora's blue eyes moved along the table and locked with Sebastian's red ones as he pulled at the cloth. She then glanced at her brother and noticed he wore the same expression as she. One of shock.

Mr. Damiano lowered his food that he had been eating and looked at the table. He appeared as shocked as the two Phantomhives. "Oh…huh? Where did the tablecloth go?" Behind him, Bard and Finny ran from their hiding spots and grabbed Mey-Rin. The two of them took the still dizzy maid inside before she could cause any more trouble.

_Did he not notice Sebastian ripping the tablecloth from the table? How does someone miss something like that?_ Aurora asked herself as she stared puzzled at the Italian.

Ciel smirked with a closed eye. Sebastian stood beside him with the tablecloth folded in his arms and closed eyes as well. "A speck of dirt. Most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it," Ciel explained to their guest.

Sebastian bowed slightly as Ciel went back to eating his food. Aurora frowned down at her own dish and moved the raw meat around her bowl with her chopsticks. She didn't dare eat any of it in fear of wanting to vomit. "Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure."

"Oh…oh my," Mr. Damiano said before going into a laughing fit. Aurora glared down at her food as he laughed. "Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired." Ciel and Sebastian both wore smug expressions on their faces as the Italian gave them their compliments."

Ciel opened his one good eye and stared over at their guest. "Pay him no mind. He merely acted as befits one of my servants."

Sebastian turned slightly and looked down in Ciel's direction as he then added, "My master is quite correct about that…naturally. You see I am simply one hell of a butler."

Aurora and Ciel both looked up at Sebastian as he said those words. "Hmph," the two Phantomhives went at the same time with small frowns, both for totally different reasons.

* * *

><p>Aurora was once again behind her brother's chair as Ciel himself stood in front of the chair. The Italian stood across from him with the board game still between them. The female Phantomhive kept her blue eyes narrowed slightly on Mr. Damiano as he spoke. "That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord and lady. Now then…about the contract…."<p>

"Before we discuss that we must finish the game," Ciel interrupted him, taking a seat as he did so.

"Why are you so adamant on getting this money, Mr. Damiano?" Aurora asked the Italian quietly. The guest's eyes darted up and met hers. They seemed to harden a little before he looked back down at Ciel.

"Uh? Yes…of course," he said as he sat down. "I do have a pressing appointment but perhaps another ti-?"

Ciel interrupted once more. "Children can be very demanding about their games." The small Phantomhive gave the man across from him a smirk. "Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset?"

"No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?" he asked Ciel. Ciel gave a slight nod of his head and gestured towards the door with an uninterested expression. The Italian rose to his feet and made his way to the door. When he opened it, Sebastian stood on the other side with a silver food cart.

Sebastian had his eyes closed and a wide smile on his face. "I've brought some tea for you and my lord and lady."

Mr. Damiano just moved straight past the butler saying, "I'll be right back."

Aurora watched the small exchange with a slightly raised eyebrow. She and Sebastian then locked eyes as the demon butler began to push the cart the rest of the way into the room. Realizing that this was her only chance, the female Phantomhive tapped her brother on his shoulder to get his attention. Ciel looked back at her as Sebastian began to serve tea to them.

Aurora feigned a sweet smile. "I will go and assist Mr. Damiano, Ciel. We don't need him getting lost, now do we?"

Ciel hesitated and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it a moment later and instead just nodded his head. "Go ahead, Sister. Try not to take too long though or your tea will turn cold."

"Of course, Ciel," Aurora giggled. "Please excuse me. I will be back shortly." She and Sebastian locked eyes once more, only this time hers glowed pink just before she left the room. Sebastian inwardly chuckled at her with amusement and set Ciel's tea before him.

The demoness followed the Italian all the way downstairs until he stopped beside one of the Manor's phones. Aurora leaned against the wall as Mr. Damiano dialed in a number and held the phone up to his ear. As it rang he lit himself a cigar and placed it between his teeth. Aurora crossed her arms over her chest and slowed her breathing so she could hear their guest loud and clear whenever he finally decided to say something.

Finally the Italian spoke. "I'm a tired of a babysitting this child earl," he complained to his comrade." Momentary silence. "Yes. I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now." Silence. "The employees? Who cares about them?"

Aurora glowered at the man's backside when he suddenly pulled the phone from his ear and looked off into a dark shadow. He seemed momentarily frightened of something that he must've heard.

_Not only is he trying to make a fool out of my brother and myself but he's also willing to leave the servants out of a job as well! He's despicable!_ Aurora angrily thought to herself.

"Never mind," he said once he brought the phone back to his ear. "The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with." Talking on the other end. "No. It'll be easy." More silence from the Italian. "Please. He's only a child…though there's also the other one we will need to deal with."

Aurora grinned to herself since she knew where he was heading with this.

"The other Phantomhive child is apparently alive and well. She is back living with her brother here in their manor." Some silence as the other spoke. "Will there be a problem? Doubtful. She's a young girl. What could she possibly do to us? She is weak. Inferior." Mr. Damiano then chuckled to himself, thinking it quite funny of a woman fighting and possibly stopping him and his colleague. "I must go now or the Phantomhive boy will wonder where I am." Silence. "Yes. I know. Goodbye."

Aurora frowned as the man walked out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs. "I'll show him," she muttered. She was about to step out of her hiding spot when a hand placed itself upon her mouth. The female demon struggled for a few moments until she heard a familiar chuckle come from behind her. She then snarled at the demon who held her as her eyes turned scarlet.

Once the Italian's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore did Sebastian finally release the Phantomhive. Aurora angrily spun on her heel and went to slap the demon who had dared touch her. Unfortunately he stopped her before she could, gripping her wrist in a tight death grip. He frowned down at her with puzzled eyes, probably wondering why she was responding the way she was. Aurora huffed and tried to force her hand from his grip. It wouldn't budge, making her even angrier. She had been fine with him touching and holding her before at the tavern but only because the two of them were trying not to draw any attention. This time however the butler had had no reason to lay a single hand on her.

"Is there something you need?" she snarled at him. Sebastian watched her with his red eyes before finally deciding to release her wrist. Aurora frowned up at him and rubbed at her wrist where it had turned a light shade of red. "Well, if that is all I will be on my merry way the, Sebastian. I need to get that Italian before he returns to Ciel."

The Phantomhive butler's frown slowly turned into a smirk when Aurora turned to leave. "It seems you and the young master do indeed think alike."

Aurora paused in mid-step. She didn't glance back but said, "What are you talking about?"

"The young master has ordered me to show our guest the 'Phantomhive hospitality'…the same thing that you wish to also show him, correct?"

"Your point?"

"Wait outside of the kitchen and you will see, my lady." Sebastian's lips seemed to be rising with each word he said, causing his smirk to widen. Aurora stayed silent for a few moments before finally nodding her head. Without another word, she followed the direction of where Mr. Damiano had previously gone.

The demoness stayed silent as she travelled around the empty halls of Phantomhive Manor. Nothing spooked her of course, but she just felt slightly lonely. Flames flickered on the wall but that was the only source of comfort in the many halls. After several minutes of being by herself, she finally heard voices up ahead. Aurora raced ahead to the source of the two voices and spotted Bard and Finny carrying a giant painting. The two servants stopped when they noticed their mistress standing before them staring in confusion up at the painting that they held.

Aurora broke the awkward silence first. "Bard…Finny…what are you doing with my parents' portrait?"

The two servants glanced uneasily at one another. Both then looked back over at Aurora who still was staring at the picture. Bard spoke for the two of them. "You mean the young master didn't tell you?"

The female Phantomhive blinked at the sound of the chef's voice and turned to look at him. "Tell me what?"

"The young master told Sebastian, who then ordered us, to take down the portrait on the staircase."

"My brother ordered for this to be taken down?" Aurora asked shocked. "Where do you plan on taking it?"

"We were bringing it down here to place it into storage," Finny explained.

Aurora stared back up at the portrait and looked into the eyes of first her father and then her mother. "Take it to my room instead," she told them without looking away.

"You want us to take it back up the stairs?" Bard complained.

Aurora nodded. "I don't mean to trouble the two of you, but I want this photo in a safe place. My room will have to do for now." The demoness then sighed and muttered, "I don't even know what that boy is thinking."

"But what if -?" they both began to say.

Aurora held up a hand for silence. "Please just do as I ask, Bard, Finny. If Ciel or Sebastian asks any questions tell them that you received orders from me as well. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Good, now…." Aurora was cut off when a loud male scream rang through the house. The demoness grinned to herself at the sound since it was obviously their Italian guest.

Bard and Finny looked at each other. "What was that?" they both asked in unison.

Aurora feigned a concerned look. "I'm going to go and find Sebastian in case someone needs any help, especially if that was our guest. Before you take that portrait to my room, I want the two of you to go and check out what happened."

The servants nodded their heads. "Yes, my lady," and both started in the direction of the front of the house. Aurora waited until the two servants were out of sight before taking the long way towards the direction of where the Manor's kitchen was located.

Aurora ran as fast as she could until she was outside of the door of the kitchen. She moved to the shadows and watched as Mr. Damiano came crawling down the hall with a frightened look on his face. The demoness's eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of his twisted right leg.

_Was that an accident?_ She thought to herself. _Or was that from Sebastian?_

The female Phantomhive stayed silent as the guest somehow was able to open the door to the kitchen and crawl inside. Aurora didn't step out of her hiding spot until the door then re-shut. The demoness turned to open the door, but stopped when she heard more footsteps. Call it a hunch but this time Aurora was pretty positive that it was Sebastian, so she crossed her arms over her chest and patiently waited for the demon butler to arrive.

About a minute later, Sebastian appeared beside her with a small sadistic grin on his face. He directed the smile towards Aurora before placing a gloved hand on the doorknob and opening the door. He then stepped in followed by the female Phantomhive.

Aurora glanced around the room for Mr. Damiano but didn't see him whatsoever. She was about to tell Sebastian but stopped when she saw his eyes staring at the oven in the corner of the room. Slowly he made his way over with Aurora on his heels.

Once by the oven, Aurora gladly turned the cooking device on as Sebastian knelt to one knee and slid open the small door used to peer inside the oven. His grin was still on his face at first, but it soon disappeared into fake disappointment of the Italian when said man gasped. "What an impatient guest we have, isn't that right, my lady?" he said, his eyes slowly travelling up to look at Aurora.

"Indeed, Sebastian," the Phantomhive murmured. "Very impatient and so very, very rude."

Sebastian's eyes returned to the Italian as he continued. "You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven."

"The…the oven!" the man inside exclaimed. Aurora smirked when the man began to give off pathetic screams and started to bang on the oven door. "Open up. Please open the door!" he begged.

Sebastian rose back up to his feet and placed a hand to his head, as if the Italian was giving him a headache. He seemed uninterested at first as he spoke. "Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs?" His hand then moved so it was resting on his chin as a thoughtful look came on the butler's face. "There's plum pudding. Mince meat pie." Sebastian gave off a smirk. "There are many traditional desserts in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty."

Sebastian went to close the small sliding door but paused when the man inside suddenly screamed out, "Lady Aurora, Lady Aurora! Please help me!"

Aurora chuckled and bent down like Sebastian had been earlier. The butler removed his hand from the small door and watched the young demoness before him. A small smile of relief appeared on the Italian's face at the sight of the Phantomhive. Just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared when Aurora's eyes changed to pink.

Aurora placed her own hand on the sliding door. "But I'm just a young woman, Mr. Damiano, or did you forget? What could I possibly do to help you? I'm weak. Inferior."

"What are you?" he whispered, unable to look away from the girl's eyes.

Aurora ignored him as she narrowed her eyes instead, causing them to change to red. Mr. Damiano gasped. "I hope you've learned your lesson, Mr. Damiano. I'll see you in Hell," and then she finally shut the small door. Instantly more banging came from inside the oven once the Italian got over the shock of the Phantomhive's words, but Aurora ignored it as she stood to her feet and brushed her, Sebastian's, pants off. She barely gave the butler a glance as she walked past him and towards the door. Just before she exited the room though, she told him, "I don't care how long you keep him in there, Sebastian, but make sure you get him out before he dies. A dead body may be hard to explain to Scotland Yard or the other servants."

Sebastian bowed to her backside. "Yes, my lady."

Aurora smirked and her eyes finally changed back to blue. "Good."

As the demoness walked out of the room, the Phantomhive's guest's screams rang throughout the Manor, causing a few chuckles to escape Aurora's mouth. Not once did she look back as she made her way up to Ciel's study.

* * *

><p>Like usual, any questions just ask.<p>

Also, please review, favorite, etc. Thank you and have a wonderful day! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Woof

"You may wait in he-oh, my lady. I didn't think you'd be all by yourself," Sebastian told Aurora when he opened the door. Behind him stood another man with long brown hair held together in a ponytail by a red bow and glasses placed on his face, staying put by the chain neck straps. Aurora placed her book down upon the table in front of her and stood to her feet.

"Yes, well, Ciel thought that it would be better for our aunt to see me when not surrounded by others. Aunty Red always did have a dramatic way about her," Aurora explained. She then nodded in the other man's direction. "Who's this, Sebastian?"

The demon butler gestured towards the newcomer. "This is Madam Red's butler, Grell Sutcliff."

Aurora stepped towards the two men. When she was close to both butlers, she stopped when an interesting smell hit her nostrils. Besides the entrancing scent that still came off of Sebastian in tidal waves, Grell had a certain aroma to him that separated him from the demon. The female Phantomhive couldn't quite put her finger on what the smell exactly was, even though it smelled oddly familiar. She pushed off the strange smell though and gave both men a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Grell. Please, make yourself comfortable until Aunty Red and Ciel arrive. Unfortunately I do not have any other books with me at the moment, but you are free to take a seat if you wish," and the demoness walked back over to her chair and sat down in it. Grell awkwardly followed her and made himself comfortable on the chair across from the Phantomhive.

"Would my lady care for any refreshments to pass the time?" Sebastian asked her.

Aurora picked up her book and glared at the demon butler. "You very well know my answer to that question, Sebastian."

"Of course, my lady," Sebastian said with a bow. "If you need anything at all, feel free to call," and the Phantomhive butler departed from the room. The door shut behind him with a small click.

"So, Grell," Aurora said while turning the page of her book. "What's it like being Aunty Red's butler? She's a good woman, of course, but she does have her moments."

"She's an interesting woman," Grell replied. "Always keeps me on my feet. Life is never boring as her butler."

"That's good to hear," Aurora said, a bit distracted. She didn't mean to sound harsh but she really wished to finish her book before the others arrived. "She treats you well?"

"Well enough," he instantly replied back.

Aurora glanced up from her book at the awkward looking man who sat across from her. She tried looking into his eyes but was unsuccessful since the butler kept glancing every which way except at her. The female Phantomhive sighed and looked at the page she was on before shutting the book. She then placed it on the table between them and stood to her feet.

"Is there something you wish to say involving my aunt, Grell?" she calmly asked him. "I promise that whatever you say will not leave this room."

The brown haired man shook his head and clasped his hands together in his lap. "Nothing, my lady."

Aurora slowly walked over to her aunt's butler until she was standing in front of him. She bent over slightly and finally was able to look him in the eye. In her mind she dared him to look away but he did not. "Are you quite positive, Grell?"

The butler nodded his head furiously. "I promise there is nothing wrong, Lady Aurora."

The demoness's eyebrow slowly rose up her forehead but she pulled away from him, not before getting a huge whiff of the man though. She sniffed the air again, earning herself a confused look from Grell, as she tried to once again figure out what she exactly smelled since it was much stronger now when she was closer to the brunette. The Phantomhive frowned when she still wasn't able to remember the scent.

_What is this smell?_ she wondered to herself. _It's on the tip of my tongue._

A knock came from the direction of the doors pulling the demoness from her thoughts. Grell jumped to his feet with lightning speed shocking the poor girl before him. Even with the little demon reflexes that Aurora had, she was still just barely able to step back from him when he ran to stand beside the door. The female Phantomhive's frown deepened as she brushed herself off and she told whomever was at the door to enter.

The door opened and Sebastian stood there holding it for the others. Ciel came in first with a small smirk on his face and was followed by two Chinese people. One was a man who wore a tangzhuang and seemed as if he couldn't open his eyes and the other was a girl with her hair in small buns on her head that then went off into tiny braids down her sides and a pink flower which took up most of the left side of her head. Her outfit wasn't the most appropriate thing for a woman, since it seemed slightly scanty, but the woman seemed comfortable and looked as if she didn't care what others thought of her. Aurora instantly adored the strange woman for being so confident in what she wore and how she portrayed herself to others.

The next woman who walked in wore a huge smile on her face, but stopped as soon as she had one foot inside the room. She sported a long red dress and a red coat with a bow in the back over top. Her short hair was the same shade of red as were her eyes. She stared wide-eyed at Aurora and Aurora calmly stared back. A moment went by as everyone else's eyes trained themselves on Aurora and the lady in red. Suddenly though, the other woman took the first move. She took hurried steps towards Aurora and wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"You're alive," the woman said. She willed herself not to cry since she knew she was in the company of guests.

Aurora smiled but only to hide the confusion she felt deep within. Her aunt had the same aroma as her butler only not nearly as strong, which was strange since Ciel didn't have the same scent as his dear Sebastian. "I'm alive. How's uncle, Aunty Red, and the child? He/she should be about two years old, correct?"

Madam Red, or Aunty Red as Aurora liked to call her, frowned and slightly pulled back. "Your brother didn't tell you?"

The female Phantomhive glanced at her brother before returning her blue eyes to her aunt. "Tell me what?"

Ciel awkwardly cleared his throat. "Madam Red and her husband got into a terrible carriage accident a few months after you left for America with your fiancée, Sister. Her husband died and her uterus was taken from her in order to save her life, unfortunately taking the unborn child as well."

The demoness gasped and turned back to her aunt. "Aunty Red, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

Madam Red placed a finger to Aurora's lips, shushing the younger girl. "It's alright, darling. It's in the past. I'm just glad you're alive and well. We all were told you were dead."

Aurora stepped back out of her aunt's hug and lightly touched the scar on her neck. "I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"I bet you have," her aunt murmured. She brushed away a tear from the young Phantomhive's face, which shocked said Phantomhive, and took a step back. She smiled at the young demoness as she sat down in the seat that Aurora had previously been occupying when it had just been her and Grell.

"Earl, who is this?" the Chinese man asked Ciel. His face was directed towards Aurora though as he waited for Ciel to answer him.

Ciel took the seat across from Madam Red as the two Chinese people sat on the couch. Actually, the Chinese man sat on the couch while the woman placed herself on his lap. Aurora then stood on the right side of her brother's chair. "Lau, this is my older sister Aurora Phantomhive. Aurora, this is Lau and Ran-Mao."

Aurora smiled at the two guests and bowed, she would've curtsied but didn't since she still refused to wear a dress. "A pleasure to meet you both, Lau, Ran-Mao."

Lau grinned at her before turning to her brother. "I like her. May I-?"

Ciel frowned. "No!" he immediately answered. Aurora blinked and wondered what Lau was about to request.

Before Aurora was about to ask, Sebastian re-entered the room with a tea cart. He began preparing the tea wordlessly and each person in the room watched him. When the tea was finally prepared, the demon butler began to pour it into the tea cups that he had on the cart. Aurora frowned at the drink as two of the cups were passed over to Lau and Ran-Mao, followed then by Madam Red and herself. The female Phantomhive sniffed the liquid silently and almost gagged.

"Your tea," Sebastian explained while holding up the tea pot and the remaining tea cup which was Ciel's. "We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum and Mason today."

Aurora stared glumly down into her tea before giving Sebastian a quick glare when the others weren't watching. Fortunately her eyes didn't change for once. Lau lifted his own tea to his nose and took a whiff. When he brought it back down he said, "Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well."

Sebastian began to pour the tea into the last cup while Grell stood behind him watching him with admiration. Aurora glanced back up from her tea and noticed her aunt eyeing Sebastian before turning her attention to her butler. "Grell," she said to him.

The butler instantly straightened up. "Um, yes, my lady?"

"Learn something from Sebastian," she told him.

"Uh, yes." Grell looked like a puppy that had just been kicked as he glanced away. Aurora watched him with her blue eyes and took a very, VERY, small sip of her tea as her aunt spoke again. She almost gagged.

"Just look at him," Madam Red said. She placed a hand on Sebastian's lower backside, though since it was Madam Red it could've been his gluteus maximus, and began to rub up and down. Aurora spat her tea back into the cup and began coughing violently into a closed fist. The look on Sebastian's face was priceless. "I mean…his physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city," she told him.

Ciel eyed his sister before clearing his throat. All the attention went straight to him. "Madam Red," he said to the woman who was still molesting Sebastian. The Phantomhives' aunt awkwardly laughed and quickly pulled her hand away, instead placing it behind her head in a nervous manner.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit," she added in a singsong voice. Ciel just looked annoyed at her lame excuse she gave him.

Lau put his tea upon the table and placed Ran-Mao on the seat beside him. "So do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" he asked the young earl as he stood to his feet.

"Perhaps," Ciel replied back.

Madam Red placed her tea down as well. "Why not leave the extermination to Lau?" she asked as said man moved until he was standing behind the young Phantomhive's chair. "A rat knows best where a rat's nest is, doesn't he?"

Aurora glanced up from her tea, which she decided that she definitely wasn't going to drink, for more than one reason, and turned from her aunt in red to her brother. "So you took on the Phantomhive's responsibility to the Queen then," she said with a disapproving frown. "Of course. I'm so proud, my little Guard Dog," she added sarcastically. Her brother glared briefly at her at the comment directed towards him and his job.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Sister."

The demoness sighed. "Of course you wouldn't, Ciel. No matter. I have my own problems to deal with anyway."

The room became silent for a moment before Lau spoke, acting as if nothing had happened between the two siblings. "I'm but a tamed guinea pig, dedicated to my lord," he said to Madam Red. He placed a hand on Ciel's head and bent closer to the boy's face. Ciel remained as expressionless as always. "If the earl instructs me not to act, then I'm bound to do nothing."

The next second Madam Red flew out of her seat and grabbed Ciel from his chair, pulling him away from Lau. She looked so angry that she seemed as if she was going to breathe fire any moment. Lau though was still staring at the spot where the male Phantomhive had just literally been sitting a moment ago. Aurora watched but her thoughts were still focused on the idea of Ciel taking their father's place as the Queen's Guard Dog.

"Watch it!" she snarled at him in warning. "You best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew, and also my wonderful niece for that matter!"

Lau stood up straight and smiled, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "You wound me. I would never paw them in their own home, dear madam."

Ciel stumbled from Madam Red's grasp as she almost threw him. Aurora quickly caught her brother as their red aunt turned on Lau with a glare. "Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir!" she exclaimed while pointing at him.

The demoness released her brother and followed after him quietly out of the room. She heard Sebastian say "Master? Mistress?" but neither Phantomhive turned around to acknowledge him. Back inside the room Madam Red was still yelling at Lau while the Chinese man kept taking everything directed towards him with a smile and a calm attitude. Ciel sighed and placed a hand to his head while walking off. Aurora quietly followed him since she wanted to talk with him about this business he placed himself in. It was dangerous for a boy his age and he knew it, even if Ciel did have a demon butler at the ready.

"Ciel," Aurora murmured. "I wish to talk with you."

The small Phantomhive turned away with a huff. "Then follow me. I wish to go to my study."

"It went that way!" Bard suddenly shouted.

"Catch it!" Mey-Rin screamed.

As the two Phantomhives spoke, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny ran past as they tried to, unsuccessfully, catch the rats that had brought themselves to the Manor. The demoness glanced at each one when they passed by and sighed at how stupid they looked as they all ran to and fro.

"Master, Mistress," Sebastian said as he came up behind the two. Both Phantomhives turned around and faced him with tired expressions. "Today's dessert, it's a deep-dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Will you like to eat with your guests?"

Aurora frowned at just the thought of the pie. Ciel on the other hand said, "Bring it to my study. I'm done here," and he turned around and began to walk off.

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and bowed towards Ciel. "Certainly, my lord."

"Come, Aurora," Ciel told his sister. "If you still wish to talk, of course."

The demoness sighed and followed after her brother towards the direction of his study once again. The two walked in silence until they made it to the room. Ciel placed a hand upon the door's handle and opened it up for both to walk through. Once Aurora entered the room she turned around and saw her brother sigh while pressing the door shut using his back. "Finally some peace and quiet."

"I admit that it is pretty quiet in here compared to out there," Aurora agreed, turning her back so she was facing the window behind Ciel's desk. "But now to discuss this issue with you. What made you want to become the Queen's Guard Dog?" When Aurora received no reply she frowned. "Ciel?" she said while turning around. "Did you hear me?" The demoness gasped at the sight of her unconscious brother in the grasp of some man whom she didn't know.

"Not one word, girly, or the brat gets it," the strange man told her while putting a gun against Ciel's temple.

Aurora's eyes widened and she stood frozen in shock, unsure of how to approach the situation. Her speed still didn't match Sebastian's so she couldn't rely on it to rescue Ciel before the gun went off, and her strength was pretty much like a normal human's. The demoness frowned and clenched her fists tightly to her side as she willed her eyes not to change since she was angry, no furious! Even though she still despised being a monster, what was the point in being a demoness if she didn't have any amazing powers like the demon butler? The only thing that had come so far of being a female demon was that she craved for souls and nothing else and she had a better sense of smell and hearing.

"What do you want with my brother?" Aurora demanded.

"Your brother?" the man asked. "You must be the other Phantomhive then. The one who died. Boss said we may come across you as well while here."

"We?" Aurora asked. A moment later another man came up behind Aurora and bashed his gun against her head. Taken unaware by the new man, Aurora wasn't able to prepare herself and crashed to the floor. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went out like a light.

* * *

><p>Ciel groaned as his one good eye opened. He glanced around the room and angrily glared at the chair that his sister had been tied to. She was still knocked out but she looked as if she had received more damage to her body then he had. The young earl silently cursed at his stupidity. He should've known that something like this was going to happen to his sister. She was pretty much as much of a threat as him since she bared the Phantomhive name, and what was worse was that she lived in the same household as him meaning there was a better chance of something bad happening, like their current predicament.<p>

The young earl's eyes shifted towards the direction of the door as it opened, but he lowered them once he saw who had entered. "The policeman of London's underworld. One of the nobles who has done the royal family's dirty work for generations." The man who had entered moved closer to Ciel until he was only a few feet away. As he stared the younger boy down, he reached for one of his many cigars and snipped off the end. Behind him, some of his mafia members stood guard by the door. One even placed himself next to Aurora in case the young demoness was to waken any time soon. "The Queen's Guard Dog; tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you have? And how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel slowly looked back up at the man and frowned. Said man just smirked in return and lit his cigar. "I thought it would be you. You shame your family, Azzurro Vanel."

Azzurro chuckled. "Come now, my little lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain." The Italian moved closer to the earl and bent down so they were both at eye level. "It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours so we have to think outside the box to make money," he told Ciel, gesturing towards his head as he did so to prove his point. "So we found a drug trade."

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed Opium as a restricted substance," Ciel calmly explained with his one eye closed. "That is the Queen's decree." His blue eye then opened and looked up at his captor. "And I will eliminate any of those drugs and the vermin who sell them."

The Italian man gave a frustrated sigh and placed a hand against his head. "You know this is a why I hate all you Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that! You act like this woman is your own mother!" Azzurro reached out and took Ciel's chin, lifting it forward so the small Phantomhive was forced to look into the older man's eyes. "You line your pockets while pretending the whole time you are better than the rest of us. But in the end you are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

Aurora's eyes fluttered open and she groggily looked forward. She had a pounding headache and all the noise around her wasn't helping her out much. She squinted and blinked a few times until everything wasn't too blurry and stared at the strange man who held her dear brother in his grasp. The first thing she noticed about him was his scar…the second thing she noticed was he was Italian.

_I've had enough Italians for one week,_ she thought to herself, as her hands tried to pull out of the cuffs that kept her bound to the chair. She then snarled low in her throat at the sight of her brother since he had tight belts wrapped around his arms keeping them pressed his chest and cuffs holding both of his legs together. The mafia member beside her glanced down at her as she struggled, but didn't do anything. In fact, he just smirked at her sad attempts of breaking herself free. Azzurro glanced over at Aurora as well but just ignored her as the Phantomhive in his hands spoke.

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it." Ciel allowed a small smile to come onto his face at the sight of the Italian's expression. "I'm sorry. I have no interest in getting along with someone like you."

Azzurro stood to his feet and pointed his gun straight at the small Phantomhive. Aurora struggled against her binds again and tried to make a noise. Unfortunately no one could understand her because of the gag in her mouth.

"You brat, don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate. Where's the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start to die one-by-one," he said to the earl.

Ciel allowed a smile to appear on his face and his head tilted to the side. Besides the fact that his mug was covered in cuts and bruises, he looked exactly like an adorable child. The demoness even stopped struggling for a moment to stare at the sight. She was slightly confused as to why her brother was smiling at a time like this, but the sight also reminded her of when the two were growing up and lived in a much happier time, a time where they didn't have to worry about demons, pain, nor death. Especially death.

"Oh I think they'll be alright," Ciel told Azzurro confidently. Aurora instantly knew he was referring to Sebastian. "But you'd better hope your lap dogs know how to fetch."

"Ciel!" Aurora screamed through her gag as Azzurro came back and kicked her brother in the face, knocking the small boy to the ground. He landed harshly on his side, his cheek slamming against the carpet beneath him.

When Azzurro brought his foot back, he dropped his cigar as well and then stepped on it. The female demon kept her blue eyes trained on her brother as she struggled even more against her bindings. The fangs in her mouth elongated and bit straight through the gag. Her top ones actually bit so far through that she accidently went clean through her tongue. She tasted blood as it began to fill her mouth. Azzurro ignored her still as he pulled a phone to his ear.

"Did you hear that? The time for talk is over," and he slammed the phone back onto its receiver.

Finally the guard who was supposed to be watching Aurora noticed the blood dripping out of her mouth. "Uh, Boss?"

"What? What is it?" Azzurro turned around and stared at the blood that was coming out of Aurora's mouth and landing on her clothes and the carpet. "Take the gag out of her mouth right now!"

"But, Boss!"

"Don't ask questions!" Azzurro snarled at the mafia member. "We can't sell her off if she's dead!"

The guard nodded his head and reached for the gag in the female Phantomhive's mouth. Once it was fully out of her mouth, she reached forward and snapped her teeth at his hand since he was too slow in moving out of the way. The guard cursed and backhanded Aurora across the face, but the damage had already been done. Blood stained the man's hand, from both his new wound and from the red liquid that adorned Aurora's mouth and clothes. The mafia member gingerly held his hand to his chest and stared at the bite marks that she had created. His new mark looked more like an animal's bite then a human's.

"Let us go right now!" Aurora demanded. She spat out any remaining blood in her mouth. "Or you will regret this!"

Azzurro rolled his eyes. "I'd highly doubt I will, girly."

The demoness narrowed her own eyes. "You have no idea what it is that you are up against. Actually, if I was much stronger than I was now, you'd already be dead."

"You're just a pathetic girl," Azzurro told her. "There's nothing that you can do to me."

"You wanna bet?" she growled at him. "As soon as I'm free, I'll show no mercy…I promise you that."

The phone rang again suddenly and the Italian turned his back on Aurora to answer. "_Sorry, I missed,_" the voice on the other side said.

Azzurro grew angry. "What do you mean you missed?" Aurora chuckled at how pathetic his men were and received another slap for it from her guard. "You are complete idiots," Azzurro yelled into the phone. "I never should've hired scum like you! Just get back here." The mafia boss leaned against the table that had the phone's receiver placed on it. He crossed one foot in front of the other and listened as whoever was on the other end spoke.

"_Umm, sir, something's off,_" the other man said. "_I see something._"

"_What's that?_" another man on the other end asked.

"Oh, what's wrong? You little girls see a bear in the woods?" Azzurro asked, causing the guy beside him to chuckle. Azzurro suddenly frowned though in concern when some screams of panic came from his two men. "What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me."

"_Hurry it up!_" one of the men yelled. There was a lot more yelling and what sounded like some sort of vehicle speeding up. Aurora listened carefully for the man who she knew was chasing after them. "_It's coming closer!"_

"That's it! I've had enough of your games already!" Azzurro exclaimed.

"_No good! It's here!_" was the last thing heard before screams filled the air followed by a loud crash. Azzurro's men stared at their Boss while Aurora just smirked in triumph.

"Umm, hello?" Azzurro asked, but only static responded. "What happened?"

Ciel smirked like his sister from his position on the ground and gave a chuckle. "That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over." The Italian man glared up from the phone and kicked Ciel in the gut. Aurora's eyes widened but she couldn't get a sound out because the mafia member in charge of watching her suddenly grabbed her throat. She couldn't breathe or speak as she was forced to watch Azzurro beat her brother to a bloody pulp.

"Just shut your mouth, you damn brat!" he yelled at Ciel. Once a few moments had gone by, and the Italian was finished beating the young earl up, Azzurro reached back for the phone, and the member holding Aurora's throat released her. The demoness gulped in as much air as possible but glared at the ground. Though no one noticed, the female Phantomhive's eyes kept changing at a fast rate from blue to red. "You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now I swear I will kill you!"

"_Hello."_ Aurora looked up at Azzurro's backside at the sound of the demon butler's voice. Her eyes immediately stopped flickering and remained blue as she listened.

"Who's this?" the Italian Boss demanded.

"_Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive Estate. I was wondering if my master and mistress might be available._" Azzurro glanced back at both Phantomhives as his body slightly shook. "_Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?_" The Italian tried to force words out of his mouth but couldn't since he was in shock.

A few seconds of silence went by before Ciel decided to break it. "Woof."

"_Very good, young master,_" Sebastian said through the phone. "_I will come to get you momentarily._"

"We'll be waiting," Aurora told him.

"_Yes, my lady,_" and Sebastian hung up on his side of the line.

Azzurro stared at nothing since he was still in a state of shock. Aurora chuckled softly to herself and said, "I told you!" in a singsong voice.

Since his Italian boss couldn't move still nor answer, Aurora's guard looked at her. "W-who's coming? Who are we u-up against?"

The demoness turned her face so she could stare up at the man. She smiled nice and wide, showing off her blood stained teeth. "Why our butler, of course."


	6. Chapter 6: Death

It seemed as if Aurora's words were the key to snapping Azzurro out of his shocked state. He turned around and began shouting at his men who were in the room. "Listen up! The Phantomhive boy and girl have help on the way! Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets through!"

"Yes, sir!" Some of the mafia members saluted to their boss before running out of the room.

"Now the rest of you," Azzurro commanded them. "You know where to go." The remaining men saluted him as well and then ran from the room. Once all of the other men were gone from the room, the Italian chuckled and turned to face both Ciel and Aurora. "There's no way that he can get in now. No one can get through my men."

"You shouldn't underestimate my butler," Ciel replied back. "Just wait and watch." Azzurro responded by kicking Ciel in the gut again, earning himself a low growl from the demoness in the corner.

The three waited in silence. Aurora kept her eyes glued on her brother at first, but slowly allowed her blue orbs to travel to the Italian when she noticed how scared he was. He seemed fine at first, but as screams began to reach the room from somewhere in the manor that they were in, Azzurro's body started to shake. A few minutes later the screaming finally stopped. The female Phantomhive moved away from the Italian and closed her eyes, straining her ears as she did so for any other sounds.

She chuckled as footsteps soon made their way towards the group's direction. Azzurro turned his head towards the Phantomhive and swiftly brought out his gun, aiming it towards the direction of the door. "What's so funny, girly?" he demanded.

The demoness grinned. "You look so pathetic. Just look at yourself. You're quivering in your shoes."

"Just shut up!" the Italian yelled at her. For a split second he thought about aiming the gun on her, in hopes of shutting her up, but quickly decided against the idea as the footsteps grew closer.

Aurora's grin grew as the footsteps stopped outside of the door. "When I'm free of these restraints, you're going to wish you never kidnapped Ciel or me. You will regret the day you decided to cross the path of the Phantomhives. You can count on that. Come in, Sebastian!" she then said towards the doors. Said doors opened and Sebastian appeared with a frown.

The demon butler walked forward and bowed slightly to Azzurro and his gun. "I have come to retrieve my master and mistress."

"Took you bloody long enough," Aurora muttered.

She was ignored of course.

"Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant, and instead I got some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Who are you anyway? There's no way you're just a butler," Azzurro said.

"No, sir. You see I am simply one hell of a butler. I promise," Sebastian explained. Aurora rolled her eyes when she saw the small smile that was now etched on the demon's face.

"Yeah, sure. It does not matter anyway. I have no intention of fighting…not yet." Azzurro looked towards Ciel and reached out a hand, gripping the small boy by his bluish grey hair. The male Phantomhive groaned and grunted as the Italian pulled the boy to his body and pressed his gun against Ciel's temple. "But you better have what I ask for."

Sebastian reached into his coat and pulled out what looked like some sort of key. "Yes I do. It's right here." A small scream of shock escaped Aurora's mouth as a bullet came out of nowhere and went straight through one side of Sebastian's head and right out the other. Ciel gasped as well at the awful sight as blood shot out of the demon's head along with the bullet. A look of surprise appeared on the demon butler's face. As he started to fall backwards from his wound, more bullets came at him from the same spot as before hitting him in different areas of his body. Aurora's eyes widened as Sebastian's body crashed against the floor.

"Se-Sebastian?" she whispered.

Azzurro laughed at the sight while Ciel wore a frown. "Oh sorry, dandy. I really am. But this round is mine." As he spoke the men who had shot Sebastian stepped out from behind a now ruined portrait. The female demon glared at them and snarled, showing off her sharp fangs. "There's no way I was going up against a Phantomhive, lord of games, without a trump card hidden." Azzurro then looked down at Ciel. He pulled his hair more, forcing the earl to look up in to his eyes. "I've damaged the goods a little bit, but that's alright. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price under this condition," he said, removing Ciel's eye patch using his gun. The young Phantomhive kept his eye clenched shut though so no one could see it. Azzurro then glanced back at Aurora and smirked. "You as well, girly. Damaged or not, you still have a pretty face…plus you are a girl which means even more money." As if to prove his boss's words, one of the men who had shot Sebastian came over to her and began to caress her cheek.

"Bastard!" the demoness growled at him, pulling away from the man beside her. In response to her movement, the man grabbed her face roughly and forced her head to remain still as he continued caressing her. "Don't you dare speak about my brother like that! He is no item to be sold!"

"Don't worry," Azzurro turned back towards Ciel with a chuckle, ignoring the demoness. Aurora snarled in response of him ignoring her again. He then started to tap the small earl's chin with his gun. "You have so many enemies I doubt you'd be alive for that much longer."

Ciel wore a frown as he spoke, strange for a boy who had just lost his demon butler. Aurora carefully watched him, ignoring the man who was still touching her face. "Alright. I'm tired of messing around. How much longer are you planning to play dead?"

"Playing?" Aurora's eyebrows shot up her forehead. _Sebastian's not dead?_

The demoness's eyes widened slightly as the Phantomhive butler spoke. "Not long," he said as his fingers curled slightly.

"But how? How are you…you just?" Azzurro gasped. His men also stared at Sebastian's body in shock as they slowly backed up. Even the man who had been touching Aurora stopped with his hand on Phantomhive's cheek and stared at the not dead body.

Sebastian's feet moved until his heels were flat on the floor and then the rest of his body followed by slowly rising up into a standing position. "Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets now." Sebastian's head flung forward and coughed up a few bloodied bullets for emphasis into his gloved hand. "Perhaps you'd like these back," he finished with a creepy smile.

"Ahh…what are you doing?" the Italian boss exclaimed towards his men, though he didn't sound too confident. Apparently Sebastian's little magic trick must've scared him a bit too much. "Kill him!"

In response to their boss's orders, each of the men pulled out their guns and aimed them towards Sebastian. Being a demon though gave the butler a slight advantage. With speed like lightning, he brought his hand back and threw the bullets in his hand at each man who had a gun out. Each bullet collided with the gunmen's chests and instantly killed them. The only one left was the one by Aurora. The Phantomhive butler quickly finished him off though with one of the Manor's knives.

Aurora stared at the knife and clicked her tongue at Sebastian as the man fell to the floor, as dead as dead could be. "That's good I can't eat food because I would hate to be the one to use that knife for my next meal."

Sebastian chuckled and came to her side, ripping off the restraints that held her. "I'm slightly surprised, my lady, that you weren't able to accomplish freeing yourself without me. Are you able to do nothing?"

She rolled her eyes at him but allowed a small smirk to appear on her face. "I know how to protect myself with fists alone. Living on the streets for a year teaches one how to defend oneself, especially when you are a woman."

"And yet you allowed yourself to be captured so easily."

Aurora shrugged. "He snuck up on me, plus Ciel's life was in danger. What I want to know though is how you survived all those bullets."

"We may need to discuss that later, my lady. It seems as if now isn't the time," Sebastian pointed out, gesturing towards Azzurro and Ciel who was still in the Italian's clutches.

Aurora turned around and glared at Azzurro as Sebastian returned to his position from earlier and inspected his tailcoat. "Oh dear. What an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat," he sighed, lightly tugging at the black coat he wore.

Aurora rolled her eyes again as Ciel said in an annoyed voice, "You could've avoided that. Idiot."

Sebastian looked up at Ciel and gave a small smirk. "Master," he said. "How unfortunate. They don't seem to have taken very good care of you." The demon butler walked forward towards his young master and the Italian who held him. Aurora carefully watched with crossed arms from her side of the room.

"No, stay back!" Azzurro told him. He didn't sound very confident though. In fact, he seemed like a totally different man then how he had been acting earlier when commanding his men.

_Apparently Sebastian must have that effect on people,_ the demoness thought. _Though I despise the fact that he and my brother made a Contract, it seems that Sebastian can be very useful at times like this._

"You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that," Sebastian teased. "But I guess that's appropriate."

"I highly doubt now is the time for jokes, Sebastian," the female Phantomhive said, her eyes narrowing slightly in the butler's direction.

"If you a come any closer I'll a shoot him," Azzurro warned.

"Can we move this along?" Ciel asked in a calm voice. Aurora raised an eyebrow. "His breath smells awful."

"You sound incredibly calm for someone whose life is in danger, Ciel," she said to her brother. "Do you not understand that there is a gun pressed against your head as we speak?"

"I know perfectly well the situation I am in, Sister," Ciel responded back.

"Of course, Brother."

Sebastian patiently waited for the two Phantomhives to cease their talking before saying, "But if I come any closer he might kill you."

Aurora rolled her eyes. _Great. Now Sebastian sounds as if he could care less what happened to Ciel._

Ciel's open eye narrowed. "Well then, are you saying you want to break the Contract?"

"No, of course not," Sebastian said, still smirking at Ciel in a teasing manner. He raised his right hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. The demon butler bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes. "Nothing has changed. I remain your faithful servant, lord."

"What the hell kind of a nonsense are you two talking about?" the Italian demanded.

The female Phantomhive growled and took a menacing step towards him and her brother. "Don't you ever shut up?" The Italian glared at her but snapped his mouth shut.

"Master," Sebastian said, directing the demoness's direction towards him. The Phantomhive butler wore a creepy smile on his face and had his index finger raised in the air before his mouth. "You know what you have to do," he continued. His head tilted a bit to the side as he stared down at Ciel with his brownish red eyes. "Now just say the words."

The young earl glanced over at his sister for a split second before closing his eyes and facing the direction of the ground. He took a deep breath before bringing his head back up. Both of his eyes snapped open, showing off his marked eye for all to see. "This is an order: save me now!" Aurora's own eyes widened when her brother's eye glowed in the room and she was easily able to see that the mark on his strange purple orb matched the exact one on the back of Sebastian's hand.

"So that's why he wears the eye patch," she murmured to herself. "How did I miss that?"

"No, it's over!" Azzurro shouted. Aurora yelped when the gun went off, startling her, and squeezed her eyes shut. A few seconds went by in silence and when she re-opened her eyes, she spotted Ciel slowly turning his head around to face the Italian. "What the?" Azzurro gasped. "But that's impossible." The small Phantomhive in his arms looked as alive as someone could be. No bullet hole marked his skin.

"Are you looking for this?" Sebastian asked. He stood behind Azzurro, slightly bent over the other man, and had one of his gloved hands over top of the Italian's breast pocket. It took a few seconds for Aurora to register it, but when she did the demoness widened her eyes a tad and stared at the small object in Sebastian's hand. The bullet. "Here then. Let me give it back to you." The demon butler released the bullet and allowed it to fall into the Italian's pocket. Sebastian then frowned and swirled his finger, causing Azzurro's arm to twist horribly by itself and for his gun to go flying from his grasp. The man shouted in pain. Aurora just chuckled at the sight.

Azzurro fell over onto his side and clutched at his arm. He was shaking horribly from the agony it was causing him but no one in the room paid him any heed. Sebastian just picked up his small master while Aurora slowly made her way over towards the Italian for her own reason.

"I must say the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian," Ciel said as he looked over his shoulder at the Italian's pitiful sight. Sebastian smiled and turned around, walking over to the closest chair to place the Phantomhive in.

Azzurro got up to his knees and started to crawl towards the two of them with his remaining good arm. "No, wait, come back. Work for me! Be my bodyguard and I will pay you ten times what he pays you!" Sebastian ignored him as he placed Ciel in the seat. Azzurro continued, "Alright, twenty times! You can have all the liquor and women you want too!"

_He sure sounds desperate._

Sebastian didn't respond as he broke the belts that were strapped tightly around Ciel's small body. The Italian sucked in his breath when he saw Sebastian rip the belts as if they were made of paper. The demon butler then turned and faced Azzurro. He dropped the ripped belts he held onto the floor. "I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel. It's an attractive offer, but I have no interests in such materialistic things. You see, I am simply…," Sebastian's eyes changed to pink as he finished. "One hell of a butler."

Azzurro seemed speechless. "Ah…right…okay."

"Actually, I don't think you do understand what it is you are dealing with," Aurora snarled. She stepped up beside Sebastian and narrowed her own pink eyes.

Shadows that formed the shape of feathers began to fall from above. Sebastian's eyes stayed pink as a dark aura emitted from his body. The shadow feathers kept filling the room until darkness had taken over most of the light and the two demons were nothing but shadows themselves, except for the glow that came from their cat-like eyes.

"As long as my master holds the Contract," Sebastian explained. "I am his loyal servant." Using his teeth, the demon butler pulled off the white glove from his left hand. "A wish. A sacrifice. And this." Sebastian held up his hand with the Faustian Contract symbol on it in front of his right eye for all to see. "All of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive…until the day I swallow his soul."

"Unfortunately for you," Ciel told the Italian with a bored expression. "This game is over. Sebastian, I order you to-."

"Actually, may I, little Brother?" Aurora asked. She hadn't turned around yet so Ciel hadn't seen her glowing pink demon eyes.

"May you what?" the earl asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

"End the game for you?" she said to him. The demoness finally turned around and allowed her brother to see her strange demon eyes. Ciel just stared back, seemingly unfazed. Aurora frowned and allowed her eyes to change back to blue. She grew deeply confused. "Aren't you surprised, Ciel?" she asked softly.

The male Phantomhive sighed and shook his head. He glanced away with what seemed like a sad expression. "I already knew."

"I've been here for but three days. How could you know without me telling you…?" Aurora's voice trailed off as she glanced over at Sebastian who was still standing beside her. She glared at him and her eyes changed again, this time to red. "You told him, didn't you? Why?"

Sebastian looked back over at Ciel before turning towards the demoness. "Because I was ordered to."

"But why did you tell him? I was going to get around to telling him on my own!"

"I do not tell lies."

The female Phantomhive groaned and rubbed her temples. She then abruptly turned towards the Italian. When she noticed that he was trying to crawl away, Aurora growled deep in her throat and stomped over to the man. She placed her foot on top of his back and pushed him to the floor. Azzurro cried out when his twisted arm banged against the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" she hissed at him through clenched teeth. "We're not finished with you yet. I haven't even gotten my share of revenge yet."

"Aurora, just let Sebastian handle him," Ciel said calmly. "I know you're angry and all, but killing him yourself…." His voice trailed off and the female demon chuckled. She glanced back at him over her shoulder and gave a sadistic grin.

"You just don't want to see your older sister acting like Sebastian, a monster!" she said, hissing at the end. Said demon Phantomhive butler frowned at Aurora's words but he decided to stay quiet and see how everything played out in the end. The demoness continued with another soft chuckle as she pressed more of her weight into the Italian's back. "See the thing is, Brother, that unfortunately no matter how much I deny it, I am very much indeed a monster. I've done everything I could to rid this feeling I get whenever I grow angry or hungry, but I've failed every time. I'm sorry to say this, but I am definitely not the same Aurora that you knew and loved. I may look the same…I may act the same…but I am not. I'm a different person. I realized this when Sebastian took me…out to eat the other night."

"Sister," Ciel began.

Aurora turned her face towards her brother so fast that he barely had time to blink before he realized what was happening. Her eyes flashed bright pink and the girl allowed a snarl to escape her lips. "Don't you 'Sister' me, Ciel!" The male Phantomhive flinched back in slight surprise at the intensity of his sister's glare. After a moment's hesitation, his face resumed its normal poker face and he nodded his head, indicating that she had the go ahead to do whatever she pleased with the man under her foot. The demoness slowly nodded her head back at him and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Sebastian," Ciel started to say. "Back do-."

"No," Aurora interrupted. "Actually, little Brother, I need our dear butler."

"Why?" the earl asked.

"Because I need him to hold this man for me," she answered, referring to the man under her foot. Also…I need you to close your eyes."

"You want me to close my eyes?" Ciel asked. He sounded a little skeptical.

Aurora nodded. "Please…for me, Ciel. Though I can't help what I am…I would like it if you wouldn't watch what I am about to do."

Slowly, Ciel nodded his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He bowed his head and slowed his breathing, finally feeling the pain that had been inflicted on his body from Vanel. He leaned back in his chair and then jumped a few inches off of the seat at the horrible scream that had just come from the Italian. Ciel cracked open his normal blue eye a smidge and froze at the sight that met him.

His sister, his innocent sister that he once knew as a child, had her hand stuffed inside of Azzurro's chest. The Italian was staring in disbelief at her hand as blood leaked from his mouth. The young earl swallowed and moved his eye upward, away from his sister's body, and over her shoulder. He met the red eyes of Sebastian, who was holding up Azzurro for Aurora. In response to Ciel's expression, the demon butler smirked and whispered something to the demoness across from him. The female Phantomhive sighed and glanced over her shoulder at her brother. She roughly pulled her hand out of Azzurro and clenched it into a fist as the Italian's blood dripped off onto the floor. Ciel barely registered the act. He blacked out before he even saw the hand pull out.

"Damn," the demoness muttered, as Sebastian dropped the now dead Italian to their feet. She ran her bloodied hand through her hair and groaned. "This is exactly why I told him to close his eyes. I gave him one thing to do, one thing! But does he listen to me? No!"

The demon butler walked over the dead Azzurro and over towards Ciel. Once he had the small boy in his arms he looked back at Aurora. "I think it's time we go back to the Phantomhive Estate, my lady."

"I think you're absolutely correct, Sebastian."

* * *

><p>Aurora walked side-by-side with Sebastian who held the youngest Phantomhive in his arms. The demoness had her arms crossed, was staring at the descending sun, and couldn't stop biting her bottom lip in thought. She still couldn't believe that her brother, her baby brother, had disobeyed the one thing she had asked of him. When the two of them were younger, he would do everything she told him to do without a question. But now…<p>

_Where's the little boy I once knew?_

Speaking of little boys, Aurora turned her head towards her brother when she saw him stir out of the corner of her eye. She watched as he opened his eye and turned towards the buildings across the road. He gasped at the sight, directing Sebastian's attention towards him. The demon butler smirked before speaking.

"You're awake, Master?" the Phantomhive butler asked.

Ciel turned and looked up at Sebastian. He then looked back over at the building and gave a sad frown. "Are you alright, Ciel?" Aurora quietly asked.

The earl nodded but didn't say a word in answer to her question.

"Master!" Finny's voice echoed towards them. He and Mey-Rin were running towards them as fast as their legs could carry them. "Welcome home, sir!" Sebastian and Aurora stopped and waited as the two servants caught up to them.

"Oh dear," Mey-Rin gasped, putting her hands up to her face.

"Master Ciel, you're injured!" Finny did the same exact action as Mey-Rin. The two stared up at Ciel with wide eyes as they eyed his scratches and bruises.

"I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about," Ciel explained. Aurora's eyebrows rose up at the expressions on both servants faces. Their worry had slowly turned into adoration as they gazed wide-eyed at the young earl. "What? You don't believe what your master tells you?"

"Oh no. We do," the maid said.

The two Phantomhives and their butler grew slightly confused. "It's just…you look so cute being held like a baby," Finny then added.

Aurora burst out laughing at the statement. Looking up at her brother and butler she could see where Finny and Mey-Rin's thoughts were coming from. Ciel's cheeks turned pink and he looked up at Sebastian. "Put. Me. Down!" he ordered. Sebastian glanced at him before placing the small boy on his feet. "Stop looking at me like that! Honestly!" Ciel commanded once he was on the ground.

"Master." Ciel turned around and looked back at Sebastian as he spoke. Both he and Aurora watched as Sebastian went down on one knee and placed a hand over his chest. His eyes were closed and his head was slightly bent. "I'm so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could I ever atone? I hang my head in shame. Dinner is not ready."

Both Ciel and Aurora rolled their eyes. "I think, Sebastian, that right now Ciel's injuries are much more important than dinner."

"Actually, Sister, we need to talk." Ciel turned to his sister and stared into her blue orbs. "I think it's time for you and me to discuss what happened to us in the past couple years."

The demoness sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess we can do that too."

"Come then. All of you. Let us go inside." Ciel told the others. He then murmured so only his sister, and their demon butler, could hear him. "You and I will talk after supper, Aurora."

"Yes, Brother."

Once Sebastian finally rose back to his feet, he waited for Ciel and Aurora to walk ahead of him before following after them. Mey-Rin and Finny then trailed along behind Sebastian, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Just before they made it to the Manor's door, Ciel asked a question directed towards his demon butler. "Sebastian, did Madame Red and Lau leave while we were gone?"

"Yes, my lord. They left just after I came and got you," Sebastian answered back. Aurora stopped in mid-step and blinked in realization.

"I know what Grell and Aunty Red smell like," the female Phantomhive whispered to herself. Aurora looked down at her still bloodied hand and remembered what she had done for the first time ever to the Italian. She gulped and glanced back up, meeting the dark reddish eyes of their demon butler. "Death."

_But why would they smell like that though? Why smell like blood…why smell like a dead corpse? _


	7. Chapter 7: The Story Behind the Demoness

"There you are. Finally." Ciel took a sip of his tea as Aurora entered the room.

"Here I am," she muttered. She used the towel she held in her hands to dry her hair as she made her way to the other chair in the room across from her brother. On the table that sat between them was the Ciel's chessboard. Aurora leaned back in her chair as she kept towel drying her hair.

"Where have you been?" Ciel asked. "I told you that I wished to talk right after supper." Behind the small Phantomhive stood Sebastian who had both his arms behind his back as he looked between his master and fellow demon.

"I took a bath," Aurora said, giving her brother a 'really' look as she took the towel away from her head. 'Besides, it technically is after supper, just like you asked, dear Brother."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Anyway," Aurora's eyes darted down to the chessboard. "Shall we play as we talk?"

Ciel eyed his sister. "Sure. You can go first."

"That's fine with me," Aurora mumbled. She folded up her wet towel and placed it on the floor by her feet. As she reached forward to move one of her pawns two spaces forward, she closed her eyes and released the breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Where shall I start?"

"Preferably from the beginning," Ciel told her. He moved one of his own pawns on the board as he spoke but only one square.

"Of course." Aurora rolled her eyes when her brother wasn't paying attention. "I wouldn't tell it any other way."

Though the smaller of the two Phantomhives did not hear the words that came from the female one, the butler of the two heard. And in response a small smirk appeared on his face which was directed down towards his tiny master.

"Alright then. I guess if I were to start at the beginning then I should begin when James and I first arrived at his home in America," Aurora said thoughtfully. "Let me see…."

"My lady, if I may ask, who is this James?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm? Oh. That's right. You don't know since you came to Ciel after I was already gone," Aurora said with a frown. She then sighed. "James was my husband."

"Was?" Ciel asked.

The demoness nodded. "Yes. He's dead now."

"How?"

Aurora's eyes flashed pink. "I guess I should get my story started then."

Ciel eyed her carefully. "I think so as well, Sister."

* * *

><p><em>"Your house is wonderful!" Aurora exclaimed with wide eyes. She stared up at the huge manor that stood before them as she gripped her husband's hand tightly. A smile lit up her face while her blue orbs sparkled with glee. "This is your house, James?" <em>

_ James grinned, wrapping his arms around Aurora's waist. He pecked her cheek multiple times causing the bluenette to giggle since she was extremely ticklish. She playfully swatted at his face as she tried to gently push him away. James chuckled and, in the end, obliged._

_ "Yes it is my house, as well as yours, Mrs. Thomas." James moved his mouth beside the former Phantomhive's ear and then added. "Would you care to know where our bedroom is?"_

_ Aurora spun in her husband's arms and grabbed his tie, bringing his mouth instead to hers. When both pulled apart, Aurora tilted her head forward and placed her forehead against his own. "Why of course, Mr. Thomas."_

_ James chuckled again and lifted Aurora up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. The two then pressed lips together once more as James slowly made his way into their home._

* * *

><p>"That's disgusting!" Ciel exclaimed. In disgust he placed his teacup down loudly onto its matching plate. When he came back up, he crossed his arms and glanced at anywhere but his sister.<p>

"Come now, Ciel," Aurora said with a roll of her eyes. "How old are you again? You and Elizabeth shall be marrying in but a few years." The room obtained an awkward silence as Aurora remembered about the demon butler and the Contract that the two had made. Aurora crossed her arms as well. "Never mind, Brother," she murmured, averting her eyes. "I forgot."

_You'll probably never even reach that age._

"Do you care to continue?" Ciel asked quietly. He re-picked up his tea cup and held it in the palms of both of his hands.

Aurora nodded. "I might as well."

* * *

><p><em>"Why hello, James!" A high feminine voice exclaimed as she entered the room where the two newlyweds sat upon the couch, quietly discussing unimportant things. Both heads snapped up towards the door. One pair of blue eyes widened in surprise at the intruder while the brown orbs of the other narrowed ever so slightly before returning to normal.<em>

_ "Hello, Marie!" James said back. He rose to his feet, shuffled forward, and wrapped the newcomer, Marie, in a tight embrace. Aurora's head tilted to the side a little in puzzlement but she didn't say a word. When James and Marie finally pulled apart, James continued with a wide, dazzling smile. "What a surprise, Marie."_

_ "Yes, well, you know how much I despise writing letters," Marie said. Her eyes locked with Aurora's and the newlywed couldn't help but shudder a little. "Who's this, James?"_

_ James looked back at Aurora and beckoned for her to come forth. Aurora hesitated for a split second before rising to her own feet and silently moving towards her husband and acquaintance. She smiled at Marie as James wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Marie didn't return the smile but instead gave a frown._

_ "Marie, this is my wife Aurora," James explained. He then glanced down at Aurora. "Aurora, this is…my friend Lady Marie Tayler."_

_ "Yes." Marie looked back up at James. "His friend."_

_ Aurora quietly eyed Marie. The woman was short, most likely around five foot four. She had shoulder length rich black hair and bright emerald eyes. Her dress was a rich green color as well as the hat on her head, matching her eyes perfectly. She held a small fan in one hand and a light brown purse over the other shoulder. Her complexion was quite pale and Aurora wondered if the woman didn't get enough sunlight or was just very sick._

_ In the end, the former Phantomhive finally nodded her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Marie."_

_ Marie didn't even acknowledge Aurora's polite greeting. "James, may I speak with you alone?"_

_ "About?" James suspiciously asked with furrowed eyebrows._

_ "You'll see," she smirked at him. Marie then finally turned back to Aurora. "Shoo, shoo."_

_ Aurora rolled her eyes but pulled herself out of her husband's arms. Just before she left the room, she turned to glance once more at the two friends who were arguing to one another in hushed tones. Aurora gave off a sigh and departed the room, silently shutting the door behind her._

_ A young maid with bright red hair scurried by at that moment with folded clothes in a basket in her hands. Aurora quickly called the woman's name causing her to stop and turn around to face Aurora with an awkward bow. "Yes, my lady?" she asked._

_ "The woman who was let into this manor, Marie Tayler, what is her relation with my husband?"_

_ The maid's eyes widened slightly and they darted over to look at the room that Aurora had just been in. "I-I'm n-n-not supposed to s-say," she stuttered. "I'll be punished."_

_ Aurora placed a hand on the maid's shoulder, causing her to stiffen. "Rebekah, I promise that no harm will come to you. Now, please tell me who that lady really is to James." _

_ Rebekah gulped and, after a few painful seconds, finally returned her attention to her mistress. "Lady Marie was one of the Lord's past fiancées."_

_ Aurora's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What happened? Why'd they break off the engagement?"_

_ "Lady Marie found out about the other women that Lord James was seeing and threatened to kill them all unless he disposed of them himself. Lord James instead broke off their engagement and bribed Lady Marie to keep her mouth shut about the other women." Rebekah then suddenly dropped the basket in her hands and threw both of her hands over top of her mouth. "Pardon, Mistress, but I've said too much!"_

_ "No," Aurora quietly said in a soothing voice, one that she used to use a lot on her brother when he was younger. Aurora slowly brought her hands up and pulled the maid's hands down from her face. "Please continue, Rebekah." Aurora then picked up the basket and held it under one arm as her other hooked with the maid's. "You and me shall put these clothes away together," she said as she lightly tugged on the maid's arm to get her to walk side-by-side with her._

_ "I-I don't w-w-want to b-be p-punished," Rebekah stuttered._

_ "Nonsense," Aurora said, shaking her head as she did so. "Why would you be punished?"_

_ "Lord James has a horrible addiction to abusing others, mostly women, when angered," she whispered._

_ Aurora stopped in her tracks causing the other woman to come to a halt as well. Aurora looked over at Rebekah with a surprised look. "James never mentioned that to my family or me," she said. _

_ "He doesn't know," the maid whispered, crumpling to the floor as she did so, dragging Aurora with her. "He goes into a state every time and can never remember anything. That's why most of the maids he hires never make it past four months. I and one other maid are the only ones who have made it longer."_

_ Aurora dropped the basket of folded clothes beside her. "Are you telling me that my husband is cheating on me with other girls and also has a serious mental problem and could possibly hurt, maybe even kill, me at any possible moment?" Rebekah didn't even reply. She just hung her head. Aurora's body slumped even further to the floor. "And what about Miss Tayler?"_

_ "She probably wants to kill you," the maid whispered. "Maybe do worse."_

_ Aurora's body shook and she pressed her forehead against the cold floor. A shudder ran through her body followed a moment later by a loud choked sob as tears spilled down Aurora's eyes and dripped down her face._

* * *

><p>"Is that where…?" Ciel began, pointing at his neck where Aurora's scar was.<p>

The demoness nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "Yes. The scar is from James. The maid, Rebekah, was correct about a lot of things when it came to James…whereas I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked puzzled. Aurora sighed and moved her gaze down to the chessboard. She automatically reached out a hand and moved one of her knights forward. "The maid was killed, wasn't she?" Ciel asked in realization.

The female Phantomhive nodded. "Yes. She was. I was wrong. James had her killed for the 'lies' she told me and then had me punished," and she pointed at her scar. "For even believing her in the first place."

"And where does this Marie come into play?" Ciel then asked. Aurora frowned and closed her eyes for a few seconds. The small earl watched her as he moved a rook forward and took out one of his sister's pawns. Ciel looked back up at Aurora after moving his chess piece. He took a small sip of his tea before asking, "Sister?"

"Are you sure you want to know? These memories are some of the hardest to bring up," she murmured at last.

"You don't have to if you do not wish, but I would like to know," he told her in a caring voice. "What did Miss Tayler do to you?"

Aurora's eyes snapped open, flashing bright pink. Ciel flinched back at the ferocity in her gaze. "She's the reason I was turned into a demoness."

* * *

><p><em>"Marie…what a surprise," James said with a feigned smile. He and Aurora sat together at the table with chocolate slices of cake sitting in front of each one. "We were just about to eat. Take a seat if you wish."<em>

_ "What's the occasion?" Marie asked with a cruel smile. Behind her stood a silent man who was dressed in butler attire. His hair was a dark black and his face wore an expressionless mask. Not that Aurora's was any better. She just wore a broken look as she stared down into her cake._

_ "It's my darling wife's birthday," James explained. He then pointed his fork at the butler. "And he is…?"_

_ Marie smiled and flipped some of her black hair over her shoulder. "This is my butler Alvis. He actually has a present from myself for you and your darling wife."_

_ Aurora blinked and slowly looked up from her cake as Alvis stepped forward and slowly reached into the cuffs of his jacket. When his hands came back out, he held silver utensils which he then proceeded to fling in James's direction. James barely had time to react before the utensils lodged themselves in his forehead and instantly killed him. Aurora stared with widened eyes and scrambled out of her chair and to her feet._

_ Marie looked up from James's body and pointed at her. "She's next. You know what to do, Alvis. Bring her to me when you're done."_

_ "Yes, my lady." Alvis gave a bow in his mistress's direction before turning to face Aurora. His eyes flashed pink causing a gasp to escape Aurora's mouth. Without even thinking, she instantly turned on her heel and ran from the room. The butler waited for a few seconds before running right after her at inhuman speed._

_ Not even a minute into the chase, Marie's butler caught up with Aurora. He grabbed her from behind by wrapping his arms around her waist and then proceeding to lift her up into the air as if she weighed nothing. He slowly turned her around to face him and stared straight into her blue eyes. Aurora had no choice but to stare back into his bright pink slits._

_ "What are you going to do with me?" she quietly asked him._

_ "Exactly what my mistress asked of me," he explained as he moved his face closer to her own. Aurora's eyes instinctively clenched shut as she waited for her death. _

_ Death did not come to her however._

_ Instead Aurora felt immense pain coming from her backside and when she re-opened her eyes she realized that the two of them were in the same exact position as before except this time they were on the floor. The butler with the glowing eyes was on top of course. Aurora gulped as she watched Alvis bring one of his hands up to his face and pull off his white glove using nothing but his teeth. As the glove drifted to the floor, she spotted a strange star-like symbol on the back of his hand. The butler then moved his mouth back down to his hand and bit it, causing blood to pool out of the two wounds that appeared. _

_ Aurora started to move her head every which way as Alvis slowly lowered his hand to her lips and then forced it straight into her mouth. The young Phantomhive gagged as his blood slowly began to fill her mouth and tried to push him away from her body. Of course he didn't move though so Aurora then tried a different approach. She bit his hand. Hard. As her teeth gouged deep in the butler's hand, Aurora looked up and met his pink eyes. She instantly released his hand when she noticed that he hadn't even flinched from the pain, but instead was giving her a cruel smile. The Phantomhive's movements soon slowed somewhat as even more of Alvis's blood began to flood her mouth and drip down her throat. _

_ This process went on for several long minutes until the butler finally decided to pull his hand out. His other hand pulled away from Aurora and the young girl's body automatically dropped to the floor since there was no support to hold her up. Marie's butler stood to his feet and wiped off the blood on his hand before bending back over to pick Aurora up bridal style. Alvis then spun on his heel and took the Phantomhive back to his mistress._

_ Aurora felt horrible. She felt sore and every muscle in her body felt as if it were on fire. Her eyes closed of their own accord as six little words escaped her lips in a whisper. "What did you do to me?"_

_ "What my mistress ordered me to do."_

_ "That would be?"_

_ "I made you exactly like me." Aurora's eyes snapped back open and she stared at Alvis with a look of confusion, in hopes that he would elaborate more._

_ The two entered the room that Marie was still in. She was sitting in the chair that Aurora had been earlier as she finished the young girl's chocolate cake. Aurora stared hungrily her way but for some reason she had a strange feeling that it wasn't the cake that she was hungry for. _

_ Alvis chuckled, something that actually sounded a little scary coming from him. "No, no. She is mine." Aurora gave the butler another look of confusion as the two of them continued over to his mistress. Alvis placed the Phantomhive down upon the table and then went down on one knee with a hand over his heart. "It is done, my lady. She is, and forever will be, a demon."_

_ Somehow Aurora was able to force herself into a sitting position. "A demon?" she asked with wide eyes. "T-there's no s-such things."_

_ Alvis glanced over his shoulder at her as he rose to his feet. Instead of pink, his eyes were now a dark blood red. "Watch then."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Take my soul, Alvis. Just like I promised," Marie said, waving her hand in a bored way as she stood to her feet. _

_ "And the girl?" Alvis asked._

_ "Do with her what you wish."_

_ Aurora's eyes widened. They were acting like she was nothing but an item instead of the human being she was. Though Alvis said she was now a demon…._

_ "As you wish, my lady."_

_ Aurora quickly closed her eyes and pressed her hands tightly against her ears. She didn't hear anything at first, but the young girl was afraid of the sight that she may see when she finally did open her eyes. Seconds passed and yet the Phantomhive heard nothing. Instead she only felt something wet touch her cheek which then caused her to jump back from the source._

_ Aurora's eyes finally opened after the wet contact and she glanced over at Alvis who was staring at her with an eyebrow raised and his hands behind his back. Her hand automatically touched her cheek and felt the wet substance that was there. She pulled her hand away and inspected it before her eyes, which widened instead at the sight of her newly painted black nails. _

_ "You smell lovely by the way," Alvis told her. His eyes had returned back to pink as he stared at her. Slowly he inched his way towards her. _

_ "I…I what?" she whispered. Her tongue slowly slid over her teeth causing a gasp to escape her lips when she felt her two canine teeth were even longer and sharper than before._

_ "Lovely. Your blood is delicious." Aurora's eyes snapped back up to Alvis's just before he jumped at her and tackled her body to the table. His nostrils flared as he took in her scent and his eyes closed in ecstasy. He had her hands pinned down to the table as he moved his face closer towards hers and licked her dry cheek. Aurora shivered at the touch. "Maybe just a taste will cease my curiosity…." Alvis pulled away from her face and this time lifted Aurora's hand to his mouth. Without even any warning, he bit her hand causing immense pain to invade Aurora's body, followed a second later by the feeling of him sucking on her hand. Her eyes repeatedly flashed pink at the strange feeling._

_ Alvis finally pulled away from her hand and stared down at Aurora who was breathing heavily. Seeing though that Alvis was done with her though, Aurora quickly shoved at his body with her free hand and tried to free her other hand and legs. Aurora's pink eyes narrowed dangerously up at him when she couldn't get him to even budge a muscle._

_ Alvis smirked slightly and lowered his mouth beside her ear. "I'll be back one day for you, my dear Phantomhive," and then in a flash he was gone._

_ Aurora slowly inhaled and then exhaled. She rose back up into a sitting position and swung her legs over the table. With an inward groan, she bit he lip and jumped to the floor, almost falling over as she did so. Aurora hurriedly gripped the side of the table with both of her hands as she balanced herself on her two wobbly legs. It took what felt like hours for her legs to get feeling back in them, but when they were better, Aurora released the table and slowly took a step forward. And then another. She kept walking forward until she spotted Marie's body just lying dead on the floor. _

_Aurora stumbled over to the dead woman and knelt down onto one knee. She reached out two of her black nailed fingers and gently placed them against the woman's throat over her pulse. Aurora wasn't sure why but she just wanted to check to make sure Marie was definitely dead. The Phantomhive stayed quiet for a few minutes until she gave up and pulled her hand away. There was absolutely no pulse. The body was cold. Marie's eyes were glazed over._

_There was no doubt about it. Marie was dead._

* * *

><p>"And there you have it," Aurora quietly finished. Her body was turned slightly and she had her feet hanging over the chair in a comfortable position. "The story behind the Phantomhive demoness."<p>

Ciel leaned back in his chair and watched his sister. He crossed one leg over the other and tapped his fingers against the armrest in thought. "So you're saying that this woman made a contract with a demon just so she could kill your husband and turn you into a demoness?"

"Crazy, right? The things people are willing to give their souls up for." Aurora rubbed her temples with a sigh. "And now I have a demon after me as well who seems to have obtained some sort of obsession for me based on the smell and taste of my blood. Disgusting. Anyway, Ciel, now it's your turn. I wish to hear what happened to you while I was away."

"You haven't even explained though what happened to you after you were turned by that demon butler," Ciel pointed out.

Aurora shrugged. "It's not important what happened afterwards. It's all boring."

"And for why you now refuse to wear dresses?"

"Later, Brother dearest."

Ciel sighed. "Fine. Mine's not much to tell though."

"Just tell me whatever you can," she told him with a reassuring smile.

Her brother nodded as Aurora then went and moved one of her pawns forward. The younger of the two siblings finished his tea before placing it down upon the table. "The day of my tenth birthday was the day that our manor burned down and our parents plus Sebastian died."

"Poor Sebastian. He was a wonderful dog," Aurora interrupted. "Maybe one of these days we can get another."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Maybe. Anyway, as the manor was burning, I ran into Tanaka who was then attacked from behind as he tried to get me to flee the manor. Said person then grabbed me and took me away from this place. A little bit later he put me up for sale where I was then sold to a man who was part of a cult that wanted to summon a demon. I was…branded as soon as I got there and then for days I was beaten and forced to watch as the cult took other children, who they had bought as well, be sacrificed in order to summon their precious demon. After being there for at least a month, I was the only child left there. The members of the cult took me up, placed me on their pedestal, and stabbed me in the chest."

"They stabbed you?" Aurora asked shocked. "How are you still alive today?"

Ciel shrugged and averted his eyes. "I'm not exactly sure. But after they stabbed me, I was tossed back in the cage I had been in earlier where I guess I accidently summoned Sebastian. That's when we made the Contract with one another."

"What did you ask Sebastian in exchange for your soul?" Aurora quietly asked. The room grew silent as Ciel finally returned his attention back over to his sister.

"In exchange for my soul, Sebastian is to assist me in finding the people responsible for all that has happened to me as well as helping me get my revenge on them. After the Contract had been made between us, I received this mark on my eye and ordered Sebastian to kill all the cult members there as well as the building that we were in."

Sebastian smirked. "And with that order, our Contract became official and I have been his loyal butler since."

* * *

><p><strong>Anything in italics between the asterisks and in italics is of course a flashback, which you've probably already figured out. I thought that it would be cooler to actually go into the past and show you what happened to Aurora instead of having to listen to her tell her brother and Sebastian.<strong>

**Any questions feel free to ask! I promise I don't bite. :)**

**Also, the name of this chapter is actually suppose to be _The Story Behind the Phantomhive Demoness_. Unfortunately it wouldn't all fit so I had to shorten it down somehow.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Suicidal Butler

Loud screaming filled the silent air two days later. Aurora looked up from her book as the screaming slowly grew closer to the room that she, her brother, demon butler, and servants occupied. The servants, including Tanaka, looked back at the door as well. Sebastian and her brother on the other hand acted like nothing was out of the ordinary as the Phantomhive butler pulled out Ciel's chair for him to sit in to enjoy his meal.

"What the devil is that racket?" Aurora asked aloud. She snapped her book shut and placed it on the small table beside her.

The next moment the door to the room slammed open as Grell came in riding the silver tea cart backwards. Aurora's eyes widened slightly as the cart, along with Grell, rammed straight into poor defenseless Finny. Multiple cups, plates, and trays, as well as the cart, smashed to the floor but what was worse was the small container of boiling tea that spilled right onto the gardener. Finny stared down at his ruined shirt for a moment in utter shock before jumping to his feet. He gripped his shirt and started to bounce around the room shouting, "Hot, hot!" Mey-Rin and Bard stared in surprise as Finny jumped around.

Aurora ran straight past the dazed Grell and over to the gardener. "Are you alright, Finny? Do you need a towel for the stain? The tea didn't burn your skin, did it?"

Finny finally stopped hopping around and sat down beside the table that Ciel was eating his meal at. His face was contorted in pain while his hands still gripped his shirt and tried to fan out the material in hopes of getting rid of the agony. Before Finny was able to answer the demoness though, Grell noticed the mess he made and rushed forward to help.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. I-I'll wipe it off," Grell said. He reached out and grabbed at the napkin on the table, only to instead grab the napkin as well as the tablecloth. All of the food of course on the table went along with the cloth and spilled onto the floor. Aurora gasped when Ciel's cup of water as well the plate of food he had been about to eat spilled onto her. Luckily the water only spilled atop of her head while the food splattered onto her face. She glared up at Grell as he jumped to his feet and shrieked at the mess he made. When he saw Aurora and her narrowed eyes though, he quickly exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, Lady Aurora! Let me help-!" As Grell spoke, he began to reach out for the tablecloth again.

"Don't you dare touch that cloth, Grell!" she shouted at him. Grell's outstretched hand froze in mid-reach. He gulped slightly and slowly pulled his hand back to his person.

At the table, Ciel sighed and placed some of his fingers against his forehead. Bard moved beside him and placed a hand over his mouth so he could whisper to him. "Master, why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?"

Ciel removed his fingers and glanced back at Bard. "You're one to talk, Bard." He then sighed again. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea. I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be affected by it as well."

"Ho…ho…ho," Tanaka went in the background.

"Ciel, have you ever heard of karma?" Aurora asked him, with a glare that said 'So it's your fault'. She slowly rose to her feet and shook her hair, which had water dripping out of it.

Sebastian moved over to Aurora and pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket. With a slight smirk, he reached out and began to dab at her face like one would a child. "What a mess you are, my lady." Aurora stepped back away from him in surprise and tripped over Finny who was just about to rise to his feet. Both fell back down to the floor in a heap and gave off loud groans. Sebastian sighed and went onto one knee, where he then continued to finish cleaning off the female Phantomhive's face.

Once Sebastian was done with Aurora's face, he stepped back and allowed her to scramble to her feet. She gave Sebastian a glare, which resulted in a pair of pink demon eyes staring back at her in amusement, as Finny got to his feet as well and stood in line with Bard and Mey-Rin.

"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble," Grell said with a bowed head. The servants in turn glared down at him with crossed arms. Aurora swore she heard them growling under their breaths as well. "I simply don't know how I can apologize enough." Grell's face lit up as an idea popped into his head. "Wait, that's it! The only thing I can do now is die!" Grell pulled out a rather long, sharp looking knife and aimed it at his throat. "I shall atone with my death!"

The servants now were staring at Grell as if he were crazy. "Whoa! Calm down a second!" Bard shouted at him, reaching out a hand towards the suicidal butler.

Mey-Rin adjusted her glasses, as if in hopes that what she was seeing wasn't real. "Um, should we take the knife away?"

"What is it with this man and death?" Aurora mumbled to herself. "He already smells enough like it to begin with."

Ciel glanced over at her. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Sebastian placed a hand on Grell's shoulder. "There is no need for that," he told the other butler. When he pulled his hand away, Grell lowered the knife and looked back at Sebastian, who in turn gave Grell one of his creepy closed eye smiles. "Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It would take hours to clean up all of the blood."

Grell clasped his hands together and stared up at Sebastian as if he were a guardian angel sent from Heaven, instead of the soul sucking demon he truly was from Hell. "Thank you, Sebastian. You're so very kind."

Aurora lifted an eyebrow as Bard asked to the other servants, "That was kind now?" Mey-Rin and Finny responded by furiously shaking their heads no.

Sebastian walked over to the destroyed cart and salvaged what he could of the tea that Grell had been bringing to Ciel and Aurora. He frowned down at the pot with saddened eyes, as if the tea Grell had made was a sad excuse for a butler to make. "Now what I'd like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master and mistress such weak tea." Sebastian left the room and came back with another teapot, a pitcher of water, and a container full of tea powder, all settled on a silver platter. He walked over to the table that Ciel was still situated at and placed the tray down upon the table. He moved the tea pot onto the table first and then grabbed the container of tea powder. "Watch me," he instructed to Grell as he began to scoop out some of the powder. "A spoonful for each person, and one more for the pot." Sebastian scooped out three spoonfuls of the powder before placing the container back on the tray. He then picked up the pitcher of water and began to pour the steaming water into the teapot. "Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it steam until dark."

Grell still had his hands clasped together and even had a slight flush to his cheeks. The other servants on the other hand were busily scribbling down all of the information that Sebastian had given them. Aurora face palmed. "Good grief."

Once Sebastian was done pouring the 'half a pint of boiling water' he poured tea into two tea cups on top of matching plates and then placed one in front of Ciel and the other before Aurora, who still wasn't even sitting down. With his eye closed, Ciel picked up his cup and plate and took a small sip of his tea. Aurora just stared down into hers.

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and flicked it open. He glanced down at it and said, "Master, are you ready? It is almost time." The demon butler turned his head towards Ciel as he snapped his watch shut. "I have the carriage ready for you in the front drive now."

Ciel lowered his cup from his mouth. "Fine." He then directed his next words to his demon sister. "Would you care to come along as well, Aurora?"

"That would depend on where you're going," she answered back. She looked up from her tea and over towards her brother.

"London," he instantly replied. "I ordered something which just arrived there today."

"I guess I'll tag along then."

Sebastian turned around and faced the other servants of the Manor, who instantly straightened up. "As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?" His head then turned and faced Madam Red's butler. "Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble." Sebastian turned away when a sudden thought came to his head. He slowly faced Grell again with that same creepy smile from earlier. "Oh. And if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not to make too big a mess."

"What generosity…what great kindness," Grell said.

"Sebastian, let's go now," Ciel called over to his butler. He pushed back his chair and stood to his feet. Sebastian gave Grell one more glance before following after his young master.

Aurora looked over towards the other servants once she was positive that her brother and demon butler were out of earshot. "You guys can finish the tea if you wish," she told them. The female Phantomhive picked up her teacup and walked over to the still smiling Grell. "You as well, Grell," she said, forcing the cup into his hands. "And please stop trying to kill yourself. A young man such as yourself, Grell, has so much to live up to, even if you are a wee bit clumsy. Just remember to keep your chin up and to think happy thoughts."

"Aurora!" Ciel's voice called.

"Coming!" Aurora yelled back. She then looked back down at Grell. "Remember my words of advice, Mr. Sutcliff," she told him before spinning on her heel and walking from the room.

* * *

><p>"Run that by me again?" Aurora blinked. "How did your walking stick break?"<p>

Ciel sighed. "I'll explain it on the way back home. Now, are you coming inside with us or are you going to wait out here all day?"

Aurora opened her mouth to reply, but paused when she saw a figure running their way. As the figure got closer, the two Phantomhives and their butler noticed that the tall, lanky figure was calling Aurora's name. As the person grew even closer, Aurora and Ciel instantly recognized who the male was.

"Aurora, you're alive!" The boy came to a sudden halt just before he crashed into her. He grinned down at the demoness and adjusted his hat. A moment later, another man came running up to them as well. "Why didn't you say that you were alive and well? And back in England no less!"

Aurora smiled and wrapped the boy in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Charles. So much stuff has gone on since I've been back that I haven't had the time to do anything outside of the Manor yet."

Charles Clement is the son of Earl Emmett and Lady Virginia as well as the younger brother of Melton. He is around the same height as Sebastian and only a year older than Aurora, or at least he still would be if Aurora's aging process hadn't stopped because of her being turned into a demoness. He had shaggy hair like Ciel's that was a pale blonde and sparkling blue eyes. Behind him was Charles's personal butler. His name was Philip Alvah. Philip had cropped light brown hair and chocolate eyes to match.

"A pleasure to see you once again as well, Philip," Aurora said, nodding in the Clement butler's direction.

"Why thank you, my lady," Philip said with a slight bow.

"Hey, little one," Charles told Ciel. "How's my favorite Phantomhive earl doing?" The Clement boy reached out a hand, plucked the male Phantomhive's hat off his head, and then gently ruffled his hair.

"Charles, please don't mess up my hair," Ciel said with a frown. He reached up one of his hands and patted down his dark blue hair. He then snatched his hat from Charles's gloved hands and placed it carefully back down upon his head.

"Sorry, Ciel," Charles chuckled. He scratched the back of his neck with a grin. "Just can't help myself sometimes. I still see you as that small child who I knew years ago."

"I keep saying the exact same thing to him," Aurora said with a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder how much gets through my brother's thick head."

"Hey!"

Aurora grinned. "I'm just joking, Ciel." She then turned to Charles and his butler. "You should drop by the Manor tonight so we can catch up. I wish to know everything that's happened to you and your family while I was away."

Charles nodded. "I don't see why not, and maybe Melton can come as well."

"Of course!"

"Let me run home then so I may ask my brother if he wishes to tag along," Charles told her. He leaned forward and lightly pecked Aurora's cheek before pulling back. The demoness's face glowed a light red color and Aurora had to will her eyes not to change colors. Charles grinned with closed eyes. "I'll be by your Estate in an hour at the most." Charles then looked over at his butler. "Come, Philip. Let us be off."

Aurora waited until Charles and Philip rounded the corner before letting her eyes finally shift colors. She turned and glanced down at her brother who was smirking up at her. "S-shall we get your walking stick, Brother?" she asked.

Ciel chuckled. "Certainly," and the two of them, followed by an unamused Sebastian, walked into the shop.

As Ciel and Aurora stepped into the shop, the older gentleman who was working at the only desk in the room looked up. "Hmm? Oh, hello, boy. Hello, madam," he told the two of them. Aurora's eyes glanced down at her younger brother at the way the man addressed him. "Did your father send you two for something?"

Ciel looked annoyed but didn't say a harsh word against the man. Aurora kept quiet as well as both Phantomhives instead allowed their butler to step forward. "Actually," Sebastian said, holding out a small piece of paper. "They're here on their own business." Sebastian handed over the piece of paper as he continued. "We need to pick this up."

The man looked down at the piece of paper through his small spectacles for a moment. "Oh," he said as he turned to the side and began to bend down. "You're here for that walking stick." The man came back up and held a walking stick, which he then used to open one of the drawers. Inside the drawer was another walking stick with a short black base and a golden top. "I was wondering who would have a use for one as short as this." Ciel's glare hardened on the man but he still didn't say a word. The man picked up the walking stick in both hands and turned back to Sebastian, Ciel, and Aurora. He handed over the walking stick to Sebastian who received it with both hands. "Naturally, I didn't think a child-."

The man abruptly stopped speaking when Sebastian took the walking stick with inhuman speed and aimed the bottom of it towards the man's forehead. The gentleman in turn gasped in alarm at how close the walking stick was to hitting him. "Straight as an arrow," Sebastian said with a smirk. "A magnificent stick indeed, my good sir." Sebastian slowly lowered the walking stick and placed a bag of coins upon the desk for the man. Ciel as well as his sister and Sebastian then turned around and began to walk out of the shop. "Keep the change," Sebastian told the man. "Good day."

"That was slightly harsh, Sebastian," Aurora said once they were far enough away from the shop. "That poor man didn't know any better."

"Yes, well, now he does," Sebastian replied back. Aurora gave him a frown and shook her head. Sebastian noticed and said with a smile, "My apologies, my lady. Next time I promise to be much nicer to any man or woman who insults the Phantomhive name."

Aurora didn't believe him. "Ciel, could do me a small favor?"

"And that would be?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Could you make what Sebastian said an order?" she asked sweetly. "Better yet, give him an order in where he must be kind and sweet all day long to everyone and everything he sees."

"Now why would I give him an order like that?" Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I think it would be fun to watch."

Ciel sighed and glanced down at his new walking stick. "That immense strength of Finny's is a menace," he said, deciding it was time to change the topic. "How could someone accidently break a walking stick? It's a pain to special order a new one."

"I did it," Aurora said absentmindedly. Ciel glanced up at her causing Aurora to shrug. "When I first became a demoness, I was so upset once reality sunk in that I took one of James's walking sticks and squeezed it too tightly in anger. It was one of the only times that I was able to use my inhuman super strength."

Sebastian smirked and placed a hand against his chest as he spoke to Ciel. "Certainly. What a pity to go through all that trouble. You haven't even had a growth spurt in years," he teased his small master. Aurora rolled her eyes while Ciel just gave Sebastian an unamused look. "And speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay away for too long."

The three of them kept walking along the street until they passed a small child with his hands pressed up against a window. "Look, Mama," the child said to his mother. "It's the new rabbit toy from Funtom, see?"

Aurora smiled softly at how adorable the small child was. Ciel on the other hand just kept walking with his head held high, almost as if he didn't care. Sebastian glanced between the two Phantomhives with a small frown.

* * *

><p>Sebastian pulled the carriage to a stop in front of the Phantomhive Estate. Aurora and Ciel waited patiently inside of the carriage as their butler then moved to the side of it and opened up one of the doors. He held out a gloved hand to help Ciel step down first followed then by the female Phantomhive. The three walked towards the door with Sebastian in front.<p>

"I'm sure you're tired, Master," he said to Ciel as he walked to the door and grabbed the handle. "I'll prepare tea for you immediately. Would you care for something as well, my lady?" he then asked Aurora.

"No thank you, Sebastian. If you could prepare some extra tea and food for my friends when they arrive though, that would be wonderful."

"Of course," Sebastian said as he opened the door. Ciel and Aurora took a few steps forward towards the open door before both noticed the inside. Aurora's left eye gave a twitch while Ciel gave a gasp of surprise. Sebastian noticed both Phantomhives and asked, "Hmm? What's the matter?" His reddish brown eyes then glanced inside the Manor and he grew just as alarmed as his master and mistress.

Aurora walked in first and glanced all around. Ciel and Sebastian followed her and stared around as well. "My mansion!" Ciel exclaimed.

"It looks disgusting," Aurora groaned. "Too pink and girly."

"What happened to this place?" Sebastian asked. "Why, it's a disaster."

"Sebastian!" all three servants exclaimed as they ran into the room. Mey-Rin was still wearing her normal maid outfit, but Bard had on a frilly white and blue bonnet on his head and a bib around his neck while Finny had huge bunny ears on and paws.

"What is going on here?" Sebastian asked as Bard gripped the front of his black trench coat and Mey-Rin and Finny bent down beside him. "And why on earth are you all dressed like lunatics?"

Bard angrily pointed a finger towards the direction the three of them just came from. "She's crazy! Crazy!"

"Who is crazy?" Ciel and Aurora asked in unison. The sound of choking came from the room Bard was still pointing at causing the two Phantomhives to turn around and glance back at the door. Aurora moved first and entered the room. She blinked at the sight that laid before her and gave a sigh.

"Didn't I tell you to not go and try to kill yourself, Grell?" she asked tiredly.

A moment later Ciel and Sebastian glanced into the room. At the sight of Madam Red's butler hanging from the ceiling by a rope around the neck, Ciel quickly opened the door all the way and stepped inside. Sebastian and the other servants followed suit. "What are you doing now?" he asked as he swiftly moved farther into the room.

"At the moment I believe I am in the process of dying, Master Ciel," Grell explained as his body swung back and forth from the rope. Around his neck and on his head was a bow that looked like the one which he kept in his hair, the only difference being that they were yellow instead of red.

Ciel kept staring up at Grell for another moment before finally sighing and glancing down. "Get him down, Sebastian."

Sebastian started to walk forward towards the swinging Grell. "Yes, sir."

The demon butler reached up towards Grell and was just about to grab him when a bright yellow blur ran by and caused Grell to swing even more violently. Sebastian glanced at the blur as it ran by and squealed, "Ciel! Ciel, you're back!" A young girl with a huge smile on her face wrapped Ciel in a tight embrace, knocking the breath right out of him. "I missed you so much!"

"Elizabeth, what a surprise," Ciel said in shock. Aurora's eyes widened slightly. Little Cousin Elizabeth Midford? The one who was to marry Ciel?

Elizabeth pulled away but still kept beaming down at Ciel. "Oh, how many times do I have to tell you?" she asked him. "Call me Lizzy!" She then brought Ciel back into a choking, death hug and rubbed their cheeks together. "Ah, you really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you? Darling boy, I could just eat you up!"

"You may have to get in line for that though," Aurora said, causing Elizabeth to look up from Ciel and cock her head in Aurora's direction. "Hello, Lizzy. It's been much too long."

"Aurora?" Elizabeth asked with a bit hesitantly. Aurora gave a small smile and a nod and held out her arms. "Aurora!" Elizabeth shouted. She quickly released Ciel and scrambled over and into the female Phantomhive's arms. Ciel, still dazed from having the life drained out of him, turned away to face the wall until he could get his breathing back. "I thought you were-!"

"Dead?" Aurora asked. She pecked her cousin's head and tightened the arms she had around Elizabeth. "You're not the only one, Lizzy."

"It's so wonderful to see you alive and well!" she shrieked. "The whole family's going to want to see you, Aurora!" Elizabeth's eyes then glanced down and eyed the outfit that the young demoness was wearing. More black pants and another white button up shirt, still borrowed by Sebastian of course since they hadn't had time to bring in someone to measure her and get her more clothing. "What are you wearing, Aurora? This outfit isn't cute at all."

Aurora glanced down at her outfit as well. "Really? I like it."

"Why are you even wearing trousers to begin with?" she curiously asked.

"You know what? I just wanted to be spontaneous today," Aurora explained with a shrug. "It might look like a boring outfit, but it's actually still very cute if you think about it."

Elizabeth thought it over and moved back from the Phantomhive. "I guess you're right. The outfit does somehow fit you. You're already adorable to begin with so whatever you wear always has looked cute on you, Aurora."

"Why thank you, Lizzy." Aurora gave her cousin one more peck on the head before stepping closer to Sebastian who was standing with Grell gripped in his hand.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian greeted her.

"Oh, hello, Sebastian," Elizabeth replied back with a curtsy. "How are you?" She then noticed that he was holding onto Grell. "Aw, you took him down?" she asked.

Sebastian smiled with both eyes squeezed shut. "Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room."

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him," Elizabeth said with a slight pout.

"A decoration?" Sebastian asked in puzzlement.

Elizabeth turned and spread her arms wide open as she faced the rest of the room. "Yes! Just look at it all! Isn't the Salon so cute now?"

Ciel groaned. "Ugh, my mansion. It's so pink."

"Umm, Lizzy, I'm not sure if you should turn a living man into a decoration," Aurora said a little tentatively. "Remember, darling, he's a person not a household object."

Elizabeth didn't seem to hear her as she pressed her hands together. "From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive Manor!" she said with a giggle. "Don't you agree, Antoinette?"

Aurora glanced past Sebastian to see Tanaka standing in his smaller size with the rest of the servants. On his head was a wig with long blonde curly locks and around his neck was some sort of pink fabric with a darker pink bow in front. Aurora didn't know what it was actually called but she felt bad for Tanaka, even though he seemed fine as he said, "Ho…ho…ho" with a smile on his face.

"Oh, and Tanaka," Sebastian said uncertainly.

"And I have a present for you too," Elizabeth told the demon butler.

Sebastian turned his face to look down at her. "Ah?"

"Here." Just as Sebastian turned his head, Elizabeth pulled a pink bonnet out of nowhere and plopped it onto his head. "You're always dressed in black, I thought this would be a nice change," she explained. The servants as well as Aurora started snickering at Sebastian quietly. Finny and Mey-Rin placed hands over their mouths to stifle their snickers while Aurora and Bard had their arms wrapped around their waists. Even Ciel turned away to hide his chuckles. "What do you think?" Elizabeth asked him.

Sebastian glared daggers over at the three servants who immediately straightened up and turned each one of their faces into a poker face. Aurora kept giggling since she knew that Sebastian wouldn't dare narrow his eyes at his mistress. Ciel slowly stood turned back around and smirked over at his demon butler when Elizabeth wasn't watching. Sebastian looked down at Elizabeth and placed a hand over his heart. He bowed slightly to her and said, "I am deeply honored that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me."

"Happy to help," Elizabeth replied with a wide smile.

"In any event, Lizzy," Ciel began once he was finally calmed down. "What are you doing here? Aunty didn't let you come alone."

Elizabeth ran back over to Ciel and grabbed both of his hands. "I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly," she told him, pulling him close and wrapping him into a hug. "And knowing Aurora is back makes this visit even better!"

"You sneaked away?" Ciel asked as his cousin rubbed their cheeks together again. "Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

Aurora watched the two with a smile on her face. Grell slouched over slightly, watching the two as well, and adjusted his glasses. "Sebastian, who is this girl?"

"She is the daughter of the Marquisof Scotney," Sebastian explained. "Her full Christian name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney." Grell looked thoughtful for a moment as he tried to say her name like Sebastian had just done but unfortunately was unable to even make the attempt. "She is actually my young master's betrothed of several years," Sebastian continued on.

Grell nodded. "Ah. His fiancée. Yes, of course."

When Grell looked up, the sight of the other servants shocked him as they started to yell one right after the other. "Master-!" Bard started.

"Marrying-?" Finny continued.

"Her?" Mey-Rin finished.

"Lady Elizabeth is of the nobility, after all. She is the daughter of a Marquis," Sebastian explained to them. "Nobles marry other nobles. That is how it works."

Aurora sighed but nodded her head as well. "Unfortunately what Sebastian says is very true."

Elizabeth finally released Ciel and clapped her hands together. "Ooh, I know. Now that the Manor is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight?" Ciel's as well as Aurora's eyes widened in surprise. Elizabeth reached forward and grasped Ciel's hand. "You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long. Isn't that a wonderful idea?" She once more brought Ciel into a tight hug and spun the two of them in circles.

"A ball? No!" Ciel exclaimed.

"You'd wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please? They'll be so cute on you!" Elizabeth asked.

"Listen, I don't want to-!" Ciel started in an angry tone.

"Of course I'd be dressed to the nines as well," Elizabeth said, moving away from her fiancé. She ran over to Grell and looked up into his eyes. She grabbed at the rope that still hung around his neck and forced his head to look down at her. "You come with me. I want to make you cuter then you already are!" Elizabeth then looked over at her female cousin and grabbed the Phantomhive's wrist. "I want to help you get ready as well, Aurora!" she squealed, just before dragging the demoness and butler towards the door.

"Wait, what?" Aurora exclaimed. Grell screamed as the rope around his neck tightened more on him from Elizabeth dragging him as well as Aurora out of the room.

"Wait I said no ball!" Ciel yelled to her in vain, just as the Salon's door slammed shut.


	9. Chapter 9: Curse of the Phantomhives

"Lizzy."

"This dress is just so cute on you!"

"Lizzy."

"You're just like Ciel when-!"

"Lizzy."

"It comes to wearing the color blue! Just adorable!"

"Lizzy!"

"Yes?" the small blonde looked up at Aurora with an innocent face.

Aurora glanced down at her dress that her dear cousin had forced her into. It was a dark blue sleeveless, and strapless, ball gown that went just past the knees with a pitch black petticoat underneath of it that touched all the way to the floor, hiding her stockings and matching blue heels. Both the dress and petticoat had ruffles and the blue dress even had a bit of black ruffled cloth which was situated at the top of the dress over the chest and formed a bow as well as black lining that ran up the sides of the dress and ended at the black ruffle. Around her neck was more of the blue cloth with black ruffles on both sides of the cloth, almost in the form of a choker. Her hair was still down but the ends of it were in small ringlets. The only thing that Aurora had refused to allow Elizabeth to touch were the black gloves that she wore to hide her nails, not that Elizabeth minded much since the gloves matched the black in the gown.

The Phantomhive bit her lip for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts. It's not that the dress looked bad, actually it looked really nice on her, it was just she still despised dresses but was unfortunately having trouble telling Elizabeth the problem she was having. In the end the Phantomhive sighed and just said, "Thank you very much."

"I knew you'd like it!" she squealed. "The blue matches your eyes perfectly and the dress fits with the curves of your body making you look wonderful."

"I have a small question for you though," Aurora said, in hopes of bringing the attention away from how beautiful the dress made her look.

"What's that?" her cousin asked. The two of them were downstairs near the front doors by one of the mirrors. Mey-Rin came over as soon as she saw that Elizabeth needed help with the headband in her hair since Paula, Elizabeth's actual maid, hadn't come.

"I understand why you bought me this dress and all, we are having a ball, but why did you force the servants into dresses as well?" Aurora's eyes glanced back over her shoulder where she saw Bard, Finny, Grell, and Tanaka all dressed up. It seemed that Mey-Rin was the only one who was fortunate enough to escape Elizabeth's wrath of cuteness. Grell had on what Aurora could only assume was a wedding gown, Bard had on an orange wig and pink sailor looking outfit and cap, Finny was dressed in a maid's outfit along with cat ears, tail, and a collar around his neck with a bell, and Tanka was in a Japanese kimono with a brown wig on his head and a fan in hand.

"I just wanted everything to be cute for the ball, is all," she explained to her Aurora. "Why? Is it too much?"

Aurora looked into the mirror and saw the expression that her cousin wore at the thought of displeasing her or Ciel. After a minute she shook her head and gave a sigh. "No. Not at all." When she turned her back on her and Mey-Rin though, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How awful!" the Phantomhive heard Grell exclaim as he looked at himself in another mirror in the room. "This is the most humiliating outfit ever!"

Bard patted Grell's shoulder in an 'I know how you feel' gesture. "I think you're going to have to make peace with it."

"This dress…it's atrocious. So white, and girly, and frilly." Grell was then suddenly on his knees with his hands clasped before him. "If I had to dress up, why can't it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that would flatter my figure?"

"That's your problem with it?" Bard asked in anger. Aurora glanced over at the commotion and raised an eyebrow.

Grell looked over his shoulder at Bard with a frown and sad eyes. "I can't live with a shame as deep as this," he said. A second later Madam Red's butler jumped to his feet and ran over to one of the windows in the room. Aurora's other eyebrow rose up her forehead as she fully turned her body around to face the servants just as Grell started to pull open the window. "No," he said, taking a step onto the window ledge. "I'd rather die!"

Bard had an arm placed on his hip in boredom while Finny just frowned and moved his hands behind his head into a relaxing position. Even Tanaka was strangely silent. Aurora rolled her eyes and moved forward towards the entrance door when she heard three urgent knocks coming from the outside.

"Uh," Grell went as he turned around to face the other three servants. He had his thumb to his mouth as he stared at the others with confusion. "You aren't going to try and stop me this time?"

Bard, Finny, and Tanaka just kept staring at Grell in silence with 'really' looks on their faces.

Aurora finally was able to get to the door and wrench it open. As soon as she did, Charles came running in with a panicked look on his face. He grabbed ahold of the demoness's shoulders and started to shake her. "Why did I just see a man in a wedding gown?" he demanded.

"What he meant to ask was 'Why did I just see a man in a wedding down trying to commit suicide?'" Aurora glanced back over to the door and spotted another male figure enter the room after him.

The female Phantomhive beamed and wrenched herself out of Charles's hands. "It's so wonderful to see you, Melton!" she exclaimed, wrapping the taller, and older, boy into a hug. Melton looked exactly like Charles in every way, the only difference being was that his hair was just a tad bit shorter than his brother's and the fact that one of his eyes was blue while the other was green.

Melton smiled back and looked down at Aurora through his spectacles. "It is wonderful to see you as well, my lady."

Aurora pulled away and lightly slapped his bicep. "I've said it before but apparently I must say it again, please call me Aurora, Melton. I insist."

"How about I compromise?" he asked. "For I am so, very sorry to have upset, Lady Aurora."

Aurora teasingly rolled her eyes. "You aren't a servant, Melton, yet you go and do this."

Melton grinned down at the demoness with closed eyes, reminding Aurora too much of the demon butler who was upstairs with Ciel. "I may not be a servant, but I will do anything for Lady Aurora."

"Excuse me!" Charles quickly got in between his brother and best friend. "Have we forgotten about the crazy man in white already?"

Aurora sighed. "If you wish to speak with him he's over there," she said, gesturing with a hand in Grell's direction.

Aurora turned back to Melton as Charles ran over to Grell exclaiming, "Why are you in a dress?" Charles then eyed the other servants and his eyes grew slightly. "Why are ALL of you in dresses?"

"Why are they in dresses?" Melton quietly asked the Phantomhive as Charles stared at the servants.

Aurora glanced over her shoulder at Mey-Rin and Elizabeth. "My dear cousin Lizzy came to visit and decided to change the décor of the Manor as well as everyone's clothes for the ball." Her blue eyes then came back and landed on Melton. "Wait a moment. Why are you all dressed up?"

"Your butler called us just before Charles and I left our manor and told us about the ball. The two of us decided to dress up as well in case Elizabeth felt the need to dress us up like she did to your servants." He looked back at the other servants with his mismatched eyes and sighed. "I knew Elizabeth wanted to make things cute, but I never expected that she would force men into women's clothing."

Aurora frowned. "She also was able to force me into a corset."

Melton eyed her carefully but before he could say anything, both turned around when Mey-Rin screeched and darted back and away from Elizabeth with her hands on her glasses. "I'm really far-sighted! I can't see anything without my glasses, milady."

Elizabeth ran straight up to the red headed maid with a smile. "You don't have to see at a ball to have fun," she told Mey-Rin. "Now hand those over, silly," and the blonde haired girl reached up and tried to snatch Mey-Rin's glasses from her face.

"No, no, no please!" the maid begged.

"Just leave her alone," Ciel voice demanded. Elizabeth instantly stopped trying to steal Mey-Rin's glasses as she and Mey-Rin looked up at the small Phantomhive.

Ciel stood at the top of the steps that led down with his hands behind his back. His outfit, as well as the hat placed on the side of his head, was the same color blue as the dress that Aurora wore. Besides the hat, he had on a white under shirt, a light blue waistcoat over top, a white ruffled cravat, and a darker blue tailcoat over that. His trousers were the same exact shade of blue as his overcoat and stopped to his knees. His heeled shoes were the same dark blue as most of the outfit while the stockings he wore were white like his undershirt. Ciel looked down at Elizabeth with a frown.

Sebastian stood behind him and a little off to the side with his master's cane in his hands. His outfit, instead of his usual black, was a light, but still dark, purple color. His trousers and tail coat were the same shade of purple, which was slightly close to a greyish black, while his waistcoat was a shade lighter. He still wore his white undershirt but instead of a black necktie he had on a matching purple cravat and his white gloves were still on both of his hands.

Elizabeth instantly released Mey-Rin and clasped her hands together. "Ciel!" she exclaimed. "You look adorable!" Elizabeth ran forward as Ciel and Sebastian walked down the stairs and grabbed ahold of her fiancé's hands. She then proceeded to squeal as she spun Ciel around. "That outfit is absolutely perfect!"

Melton bent down to Aurora's height to whisper in her ear. "Is she ever going to let the poor lad go?" he asked her, earning himself a chuckle from the female Phantomhive.

Elizabeth finally stopped spinning Ciel after a few moments and, as soon as she did, her green emerald eyes looked Ciel up and down. When her orbs locked onto Ciel's blue family ring, a dark aura seemed to surround her body as she leaned in closer to the Phantomhive. "Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I bought you?" Ciel flinched back at the intensity of her stare and venom in her voice. "It matches your clothing perfectly so where did it go?"

Ciel quickly got out of his shocked state and pulled his hands out of Elizabeth's death grip. "The ring I already have on will work," he told her.

"Oh no. Not good," Aurora murmured. She grabbed Melton's hand and brought the two of them closer to Ciel and Elizabeth.

"No!" Elizabeth started to flail her arms as she yelled as Ciel. "I went to so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all!"

Charles moved to the other side of Aurora as Melton quietly asked, "Isn't she a little old to be having a temper tantrum?"

Charles shuddered. "Actually, with the way she's acting and all, she's acting like a little demon. She's scary."

Aurora's eyes quickly glanced over at Charles as Elizabeth turned away from Ciel and fell to her knees in tears. "Yes," she agreed with her friend. "Just like a little demon." Sebastian's eyes darted over to the female Phantomhive but Aurora didn't return the look.

"Oh, why wouldn't you wear the ring that I picked out especially for you? You're so cruel!" Elizabeth sobbed. "I just want everything to be perfect for our lovely ball and you're ruining it."

"That's not it," Ciel tried to explain. His voice sounded tired. "Lizzy, this ring is-."

Before Ciel was able to finish, Elizabeth's sobs disappeared and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes instead. She jumped out of her kneeling position and flew at Ciel. "Hah! Fooled you!" she cried out. Elizabeth grabbed Ciel's hand and stole the blue diamond ring off of his thumb. "It's mine now!" she triumphantly said as she raised her hand with the ring in it in the air.

"Lizzy!" Ciel growled, taking a step forward.

Elizabeth put the ring up to her eye and looked through it. "This is far too big for you. The one I bought for you will fit perfectly. Just put it on and-."

"Give it back!" Ciel exclaimed in anger, taking another step forward. Elizabeth looked away from the ring and at him in shock. All of the servants, as well as Charles and Melton, wore the same expressions. Aurora on the other hand narrowed her eyes slightly but didn't say a word. The male Phantomhive narrowed his eye as well at Elizabeth and reached out a hand for his ring. "Give me that ring. Now, Elizabeth," he commanded.

Elizabeth was still surprised at Ciel's outburst. "W-why are you so angry at me? I just…wanted…." Her voice trailed off as Ciel's blue eye narrowed even more. Elizabeth took a step back in fright. "What's wrong? I just wanted to make everything look adorable, that's all." More tears formed in her eyes as she exclaimed, "Why are you so angry?" She then threw her hand with the ring up in the air. "I hate this ring! Take it!" and a second later she threw it down onto the floor, shattering it to pieces.

Ciel tensed up in anger, gritting his teeth together. Aurora stood still in shock with wide eyes. Her body shook horribly. After a moment both Phantomhives growled and in unison took steps towards Elizabeth. Charles and Melton immediately grabbed Aurora's arms and kept her in place, but were forced to watch as Ciel raised his hand in the air as he neared his fiancée. Elizabeth clenched her eyes shut as Ciel's hand came down, ready to deliver her a hard slap.

None came however when a white gloved hand gripped the Phantomhive's hand in a tight death grip. Ciel looked back in shock and met the calm reddish eyes of his demon butler. Sebastian.

"Master," Sebastian said, still as calm. "You forgot the walking stick we went to so much trouble to get." The Phantomhive butler wrapped his other hand around Ciel's front and placed the walking stick into the smaller boy's hand.

Ciel gripped the walking stick without thought. His breathing had become heavy and he stared forward at nothing with a slightly widened eye as he tried to recompose himself. Sebastian moved in front of him as the boy took a step back away. The Phantomhive butler addressed Elizabeth, who was crying once more, after a few seconds of silence with a hand over his chest.

"Forgive my master and mistress, Lady Elizabeth, but that ring was something very important to them," he said to her with closed eyes. Elizabeth pulled her hands away from her eyes and looked up at him. Aurora's body continued to shake in both Clements' arms. She bowed her head and clenched her eyes shut, in fear that her eyes might flash red. "It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He, as well as my mistress, had grown quite attached to it. It's truly one of a kind. Please try to understand why this upset them."

"I-it was that important, and I destroyed it?" Elizabeth asked. She stared down at the ruined ring as Ciel walked forward and picked up what he could of it. Everyone then watched as he walked towards the open window with the ring. "Ciel, please, I-," Elizabeth started to say as she turned to look at him. Ciel ignored her as he continued to walk forward. As soon as he was right in front of the window, he brought his arm back and threw the ring straight out the window. Besides Sebastian and Aurora, everyone gasped. The female Phantomhive though instead stared at what her brother had done with wide eyes for a few seconds before glaring at him in anger.

"Ciel, wait! What are you doing?" Elizabeth cried. She ran forward to the window and grabbed the ledge just as the Phantomhive turned away from the window.

Ciel glanced back at her and said, "It doesn't matter. It was nothing but an old ring after all." Ciel took a few steps forward and looked at everyone else who was in the room. "Even without it, I'm still the head of the Phantomhives…and that won't change!"

Aurora growled again as she felt her canines elongate in her mouth and her eyes flash red. She angrily forced her arms out of Charles's and Melton's grasps as everyone else stared over at her brother. She ran over to the doors, pulled one open, and ran out outside. She heard someone call her name, but it didn't even faze her as she then slammed the door shut.

As Aurora leaned against the door, she heard footsteps about to follow her. "I'll go and find her," she heard Charles say.

Aurora felt the door about to be opened when her brother spoke, "Just leave her be."

"Are you serious? We should make sure she doesn't get hurt!" Charles exclaimed.

"I know Aurora, Charles," Ciel said quietly. "She'll come back once she's calmed down, but until then we must leave her alone."

The hand that was placed on the door hesitated for a few extra seconds before finally pulling back. Charles sighed. "Alright. You are her brother so you do know what's best for her, I suppose."

Aurora stayed put a moment longer until she heard Ciel say to Elizabeth, "How long are you going to cry?" After those words were said, Aurora looked over towards the bush where the ring was that had been thrown by Ciel. She slowly made her way down the steps and over to it and carefully picked it up with her fingers. She then sat down right underneath the window and leaned back against the wall, keeping quiet as she listened to what was happening inside.

"I-I'm so sorry," Elizabeth sniffled.

"Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady," Ciel told her. Aurora heard her cousin blow her nose into something so she went and took a guess that her brother had gone and lent her his handkerchief. "How could I possibly ask a girl with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?"

Elizabeth sniffled again. "To dance?" She then gasped as Ciel made a small noise just as the sound of a violin started to play. Aurora looked up from the ring in her hand and brought one of her gloved hands up to her mouth. Like she had seen Sebastian do countless times before, she pulled off the glove using her teeth. Once the glove was off, she placed the ring in her bare hand and allowed her eyes to drift between her pitch black nails and the blue diamond.

"Ah…he's incredible," Mey-Rin sighed in adoration. Aurora rolled her eyes since she instantly knew who it was that was playing the instrument.

"He plays the violin? Is there anything he can't do?" Finny asked amazed.

The female Phantomhive scoffed. "Of course not," she growled under her breath. "He's one bloody hell of a butler!"

"Ah! I'll join him!" Grell said. More footsteps sounded and a moment later male singing joined along with Sebastian's violin playing. Aurora glanced up at the window above her head.

_Grell could sing?_

"What the hell?" Bard went. "He can actually sing?"

"So then, we are agreed?" Ciel asked. "We'll forget our cares and dance the night away. It's decided."

Elizabeth gasped. "Yes," she breathed out. Ciel's and her footsteps then moved away from the window and merged together as one.

_And Ciel can dance? _

Aurora sighed and closed her eyes. She angrily clenched the ring in her hand, tight enough that her nails dug deep into her skin, causing blood to pool up out of the wounds. "Damn Elizabeth and her temper tantrums. Damn Ciel and his pride. Damn Sebastian and his…actually…he can just go to Heaven. Let's see how long that demon lasts up there with all the angels."

* * *

><p>"My lady, it is time to awaken."<p>

It was now night time as Aurora jolted in the arms that held her and stared with wide eyes at everyone who was crowded around her, which included Grell and the Phantomhive servants. Her heart was beating erratically as she turned her head up to see who held her. Sebastian smiled back down at her with closed eyes.

"Are you alright, Lady Aurora?" Finny asked her. "Were you crying?"

Aurora hesitantly reached up a hand to her cheek and noticed that it was slightly damp. She quickly rubbed at the skin until it was dry. "N-no. I was not, Finny. It must have rained while you were all inside."

"Then why are only your cheeks wet?" he innocently asked. Aurora turned her head into Sebastian's chest as Finny then added, "Your nails are a pretty color."

Aurora's eyes widened and she quickly hid her hand by placing it between Sebastian's chest and her body. "Where's Charles and Melton?" she mumbled into the Phantomhive butler's chest.

"They left just a little bit ago," Sebastian explained. "But they will be back again in three days for dinner."

"And Elizabeth?" she asked.

"She is in the carriage sound asleep. Grell was just about to take her home, right, Grell?" Sebastian looked up at the clumsy butler. He gave him a stern look while also raising an eyebrow.

Grell quickly brought his attention up from the female Phantomhive's body and into Sebastian's eyes. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me."

"Are you sure?" Bard asked him. He had both of his hands on his hips as he leaned in slightly towards Grell.

Grell placed a hand over his chest and closed his eyes. "Indeed. I'm more deadly efficient then I appear." Grell then moved forward and clasped both of Sebastian's hands that were holding Aurora. The female Phantomhive quickly wrapped her arms around the demon butler's neck when she felt her body begin to fall downwards. Sebastian frowned at Grell. "Thank you, Sebastian. I'm in your debt. You've taught me a lot about what it means to be a butler." As soon as the brown haired butler released the demon one, Sebastian pulled his hands back to him and wrapped them back around Aurora's body. "They say that before a person dies his life flashes before him! And I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening is what will appear to me in my dying vision!"

"Huh." Sebastian's head tilted ever so slightly to the side. Aurora glanced up at him in confusion. "Interesting that you would say that."

"That's true. He hasn't been too good at dying so far, has he?" Mey-Rin said with a smile.

"Ho ho ho ho ho," Tanaka chuckled.

Grell smiled once more at everyone before getting to the front of the carriage. Aurora watched the carriage as Madam Red's butler got the horses moving and drove the carriage down the drive and out of sight. The Phantomhive servants waved goodbye until the carriage was finally lost in the dark before turning around and re-entering the Manor.

"Aren't we going inside as well, Sebastian?" Aurora quietly asked him.

"Do you have the young master's ring?" he asked.

"Y-yes. Why?"

Sebastian just smirked and tightened his grip on her. "Let's take a walk, shall we, my lady?" He looked down at her with amused pink eyes.

"As much as I wish to tell you no, Sebastian, I unfortunately cannot since you are the one holding me in your arms," she grumbled.

The demon butler's smirk widened as he moved towards the direction of the shadows before beginning to walk around the manor. Aurora looked up into Sebastian's face as he walked and hurriedly pulled her hands away from his neck when she realized that she was still hanging on to him for dear life. Sebastian chuckled at her but didn't say a word about it.

"Is there a point to this walking?" she finally asked him.

"Can a butler and his mistress not just enjoy the cold night air together?" Sebastian innocently asked.

"You forget the fact that you and I are demons, meaning we are no ordinary mistress and butler." Aurora eyed Sebastian for a few moments. "Sebastian, did _I_ do something to upset _you_?"

Sebastian stared down at her with his red eyes. "After teaching the young master about dancing earlier today, I've come to realize something."

"And what could that be?"

"I think it's time that I personally began to train you on becoming a proper demoness."

"Pardon?"

"Mistress, I saw the way your eyes flashed when you grew angry at the young master. If you do not begin now to learn to control how your body works, then I see an accident happening in the near future. You could possibly give away the fact that you aren't human anymore…or maybe even hurt someone you love," he said, hinting towards her brother.

Aurora looked away, crossing her arms as she did so. "I never knew you could play the violin," she said, deciding it was time to change the topic.

"Well, like you said, my lady, I am 'one bloody hell of a butler'," he told her in a teasing voice.

Aurora glanced up at him. "You heard that?"

"That and the part of damning me to Heaven to be with the angels," he quietly said as his eyes flashed pink. "Maybe next time you should keep such cruel remarks to yourself, yes?"

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"And might I have the young master's ring?"

Aurora took the ring and held it before the demon butler. "Show me your hand."

"But I might drop you," he told her with closed eyes. "Why don't you put it in my breast pocket for me?" The female Phantomhive glanced at the pocket on Sebastian's tailcoat that he had been referring to, right over top of his left breast. "Is there something wrong, my lady? I promise you that I don't bite."

Aurora highly doubted that last statement since she knew her canines were extremely similar to an animal's, which meant Sebastian's were the same. After a moment of hesitation, she reluctantly reached her gloveless hand forward and dropped the ring into his pocket. She then looked up into Sebastian's red eyes with a frown. Said demon butler's smirk widened as he turned on his heel and began the trek back to the Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

><p>Sebastian started to take the female Phantomhive to her bedroom but paused when she said his name. He glanced down at her curiously. "Yes, my lady?"<p>

"Put my brother to bed first before you even think about worrying about me," she told him. "He's only twelve years old which means he needs his sleep…and a little bit of reassurance."

"Reassurance?"

Aurora nodded as Sebastian placed her on the floor. "He needs to know that there is someone still out in the world who will always be behind him every step of the way, even to his eventual death. Ciel may not ever admit it, but he just needs someone to stand beside him and love him. I know I'm supposed to be that person…but after becoming a demoness…my emotions are all over the place. I get so easily angered now and, like you said, I do not wish to bring about any harm to him."

"Do you wish to come in?" he said, gesturing slightly to Ciel's bedroom door which was firmly closed.

"Allow I'd rather just get out of this ridiculous outfit instead," she murmured. Aurora turned on her heel and entered the room right next door to her brother's.

The female Phantomhive walked straight into her room, partly closing the door behind her. She immediately stripped of her dress and somehow was able to force herself out of the corset, though she came extremely close to just cutting it off of her. The female Phantomhive threw on one of Sebastian's white button shirts she had been wearing lately for the past few days as her nightshirt and glanced at herself in the mirror.

Blue eyes as pretty as Ciel's family sapphire colored diamond ring looked back at her. Behind her on the wall was the portrait of her parents that she had had Finny and Bard place in her room but four days ago. She stared longingly over her shoulder at the portrait for a few minutes before noticing that tears were running down her cheeks. Aurora hurriedly wiped away the wet liquid from her skin and turned on her heel, marching out of her room.

Aurora just raised her hand to knock on the door when she noticed that it was open a crack. She blinked at first but upon hearing her brother and butler speaking with one another, couldn't help but listen in on the conversation that was going on between the two. She moved against the wall beside the door and down into a sitting position, leaning her head back against the wall as she did so. She closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing as she waited for one of them to speak once more.

Ciel's voice came first. "It's finally over. What a horrible day it's been."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while there, my lord," Sebastian replied back.

"Don't be so foolish."

Sebastian was silent for a moment. "Am I the fool here?" More silence, but when Ciel didn't speak Sebastian continued on. "I know the importance of this ring, and yet you put on that act for Lady Elizabeth."

Aurora heard her brother gasp softly and couldn't help but glance inside the room. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the perfectly fine family ring that was once again placed on Ciel's thumb. She quickly moved back against the wall and closed her eyes. She then brought her knees up to her chest and placed her head against both legs. She couldn't help the tears that decided to flow freely from her eyes once again.

"If I couldn't do this much for my master, well then what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian asked. "But you should take care. It is precious, this ring. It has seen so much."

"That is true," Ciel said. "It's always there. This ring has seen the death of many masters. My grandfather, my father, and eventually this ring will witness my own death as well. It's heard the dying screams of the Phantomhive family for generation upon generation. When I close my eyes, I hear them too, voices echoing in my head. If I throw the ring away, I wouldn't have to listen to them screaming anymore. At least that's what I believed. Ridiculous, yes?"

"And that is the dreaded curse of the Phantomhives," Aurora whispered to herself as a silence overcame the master and butler. "Oh, Ciel. I'm so sorry for becoming upset with you. I didn't know the pain you went through by just wearing it."

Sebastian finally broke the silence. "My. Look how high the moon has risen. You must get some rest, sir. You don't want to make yourself ill, do you?"

A moment later, Sebastian's footsteps sounded on the floor and neared the door. Aurora pulled her head away from her knees, ready to go back to her room. She paused when Sebastian's footsteps stopped though at the sound of Ciel's voice. "Sebastian,…stay with me. Until I fall asleep."

"Goodness. Are you displaying weakness in front of me now?" Sebastian asked.

"Just a simple order."

Aurora listened as Sebastian's footsteps moved away from the door, most likely back over to Ciel's bed. "I will stay here, and by your side forever, Master. Until the end."

The female demoness looked up towards the direction of the door when it finally opened a few minutes later, revealing Sebastian. The demon stepped out of Ciel's room and turned to face the door after he shut it. He placed a hand to his face for a few seconds and just stood in utter silence. Aurora quickly crawled around him and re-entered her room when he wasn't paying attention.

Aurora quietly crawled over to the portrait on the wall of her parents. She gazed up at it with sad eyes and lifted up her bare hand to trace parts of the picture. She froze though when she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder.

"Shall we begin the training tomorrow then, my lady?" Sebastian's voice asked her softly.

Aurora nodded her head as her eyes gazed down at the white gloved hand that was touching her body.

"Good. I will wake you at sunrise," he said. "And, my lady?"

"Yes?" she quietly asked.

Sebastian turned Aurora's body around and gazed into her crying eyes. He reached out his hand and wiped a few of her tears from her face. "Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady," he whispered, using Ciel's words to Elizabeth from earlier. He continued to rid the tears from her cheeks with a small smile.

Aurora stared up at Sebastian as he wiped away all of her tears. Once he was finally done, he set down the candelabra that he held and picked the demoness up bridal style like he had done earlier. He walked her over to the bed in the room and then proceeded to place her down upon it, pulling the covers over top of her as he did so. Aurora kept watching him the entire time as her words from earlier hit her.

_Sebastian, did _I_ do something to upset _you_?_

Sebastian gave her a closed eye smile before re-picking up the candelabra from its place on the floor. The demoness clenched at the covers that covered her body and watched as the Phantomhive butler walked over to the door before glancing back at her.

"Goodnight, my lady. I will see you at sunrise," and with those final words, he walked out of the room and closed the door as he did so.

Aurora stared up at the ceiling before finally closing her eyes. Her words echoed in her head once again as even the scene played out before her.

_Sebastian, did _I _do_ _something to upset_ you_?_

The demoness's eyes snapped open when a sudden though of realization hit her.

Sebastian had never answered the question.


	10. Chapter 10: A Disgrace

**_"I will be back for you one day…"_**

_ Aurora glanced around the pitch black room. She couldn't see anything. Not a single thing. Curse her unusable demon powers! The female Phantomhive slowly moved her body into a sitting position and looked around the room once more, or at least she attempted to._

_ "Hello?" she cautiously asked. Silence was her only response. _

_ Aurora's head snapped to her right when a candle was suddenly lit, illuminating that part of the room. The demoness's blue eyes widened in surprise as candle after candle then began to light the room right after the other. As soon as all of the candles were flickering with bright flames, Aurora curiously looked around at her surroundings._

_ The first thing she noticed was the cages. There were a few scattered around the room and each one held small piles of bones inside. Every cage, but for one that is. In the cage closest to Aurora was instead what looked like a dark figure in the corner sobbing. The female Phantomhive couldn't exactly tell who or what the figure was, but she was able to see that the figure was quite small, possibly a child, and had a chain clasped to it's ankle keeping the person in place. _

_ Aurora looked away from the trapped child and down at whatever it was she was sitting on. She blinked when she realized that it was nothing more than a pedestal, just a slab of stone no taller than Ciel. Looking past the stone and onto the floor, Aurora noticed a peculiar symbol that sent chills down the demoness's back. It was strange, something that the female Phantomhive had never seen before but felt drawn to. _

_ Aurora brought her feet over the side of the pedestal and quickly glanced up when she realized something. The crying child had become silent. The demoness looked over towards where the figure had been sitting and held her breath as the person began to bring their face up and stare back at her. Just as the figure was about to look all the way up, the lights went back out. Aurora gasped suddenly as her body was thrown back and away from the pedestal and crashed into a wall. The lights immediately came back on as she groaned and clenched at her head. Aurora glanced back up, still holding onto her head, and her eyes flashed pink in confusion since now she was the one in a cage. Not just any cage though. This was the one without the bones._

_ Yet where was the child?_

_ "You are a disgrace to all of mankind!"_

_ Aurora's head snapped upwards at where the voice had come from. It sounded strange. Almost like a mixture of more than one voice. She tried to rise to her feet, but froze when she realized that her arms were being restrained by something. Her eyes glanced back down at her arms and saw chains attached to her wrists from the wall keeping her in place. Aurora growled deep in her throat. _

_ "Once a human and now a demon! Filthy! Disgusting!"_

_ "Who are you?" Aurora demanded, pulling at the chains. She gasped when the chains on her wrists tightened and seemed to burn into her flesh. The more she struggled, the tighter the shackles became. The demoness felt as if all the power she had was being drained right from her body, causing her to grow tired. After only a few minutes she was already breathing heavily with her head hanging low. _

_ "I wouldn't struggle if I were you, unless you wish to kill yourself. Not that I would really care. It would just mean one less vermin in the world."_

_ Aurora's eyes angrily flashed red. "I will ask but once more. Who the hell are you?" she hissed. _

_ "How about I show you something instead?" the voice asked with a chuckle. _

_ A snarl ripped from the demoness's throat when her head was forcibly pulled up. She couldn't see the hand, but she could feel the pressure on her cheeks and the pull on her hair. Her blue eyes darted around the room but the candles around the room flickered for a few moments making it impossible to see her surroundings. When she was finally able to see again, she noticed a figure lying on the stone pedestal. Not just any figure though. It was the child from earlier. _

_The child's face was once more in the shadows, making it utterly impossible for Aurora to recognize the person's face. Another figure stood behind the child with a white cloak wrapped around their body and a hood pulled low over their face. The only thing noticeable about the person was the wide smile they had as they brought up a long, sharp looking dagger and held it up above their head. _

_"Wh-what are you doing?" Aurora asked in shock. Her answer came a moment later when the person laughed manically and plunged the dagger down and into the child's chest. _

_Aurora's eyes widened when the child's body instantly went still. The demoness felt as if she couldn't pull her eyes away as the taller figure dropped the dagger and gripped the child's face. Ever so painfully slowly, the killer turned the dead body's face until the female Phantomhive had a clear view of the child's features. Aurora gasped in shock. _

_"B…," she whispered in shock. Half the lights went out. Aurora's body started to shake in convulses as he struggled more with the shackles holding her. Excruciating pain stabbed at her body. "C…." The other half of the lights went out, leaving Aurora, the dead body, and the murderer in complete darkness. _

**_"…My dear, Phantomhive."_**

_Aurora's head snapped up and she screamed bloody murder. "Ciel!"_

* * *

><p>"My lady!"<p>

Aurora's eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily while a few tears leaked from her blue orbs, which of course went unnoticed by Sebastian who was tightly gripping the demoness's wrists in death grips. He was staring down at her with his red eyes and kept his tight hold on her wrists until she finally stopped her struggling and looked back into his eyes. Her blue orbs flashed pink for a second before returning to their original color.

"Are you alright, my lady?" the Phantomhive demon butler quietly asked her.

After a few seconds of Aurora not giving him an answer, Sebastian pulled back and away from her, releasing her wrists as he did so. Aurora rubbed at her red wrists as the tears fell harder. _Had that just been a dream? What about that pain? Was Sebastian the one causing my wrists to hurt? Or were the cuffs really hurting me and it just seems as if Sebastian had been the one causing it?_

Aurora couldn't help it as even more tears ran down her face. She wasn't sure what took over her body, but her arms flung themselves around the demon's neck and in a tight embrace, almost knocking the two off of the bed. Sebastian tensed and blinked down at the Phantomhive who held him.

"My lady?" Sebastian asked uncertainly.

"Just give me a moment, Sebastian, please," Aurora murmured, tightening her hold on him even more.

Sebastian awkwardly brought a gloved hand up and placed it upon the Phantomhive's head in what seemed a caring gesture. He frowned as he felt a few of Aurora's tears soak into his tailcoat as she buried her face into his chest. Her hands gripped at the back of his coat, making it easier for her to push her face even more into his clothing.

After a few minutes of silence, Aurora finally pulled her face away from the demon butler. "I'm sorry about that," she murmured. She brought up one of her hands and quickly wiped away the tears from her face. "You smell nice by the way."

Sebastian gave her a small smile of amusement. "I smell nice, my lady?"

Aurora waved off his question like it was nothing. "Think nothing of it, Sebastian. You just have this unique scent about you…forget I said anything."

The Phantomhive butler smirked slightly and stood to his feet. He gave her a small bow and said, "Of course,…my lady. Shall I then dress you for the day?"

Aurora scoffed. A mistress cries once in front of her demon butler and he instantly thinks he needs to help her with everything. "Not once have you offered me something like that before, Sebastian." Sebastian's eyes stayed on Aurora, waiting for an answer. The demoness sighed. "No, Sebastian. Just leave my room. I will meet you downstairs in ten minutes exactly to begin 'training'."

Sebastian smiled and began to backtrack out of the room. "Yes, my lady. I will be in the dining room if you need me."

Aurora sighed once more and rose from her bed. _I can already tell this is going to be a bad day._

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Aurora asked in surprise. She quietly closed the doors to the dining room behind her and walked forward until she was standing beside Sebastian. Her eyes traveled across the table at the different types of human food that was placed.<p>

Sebastian looked down at her and grasped one of her hands. "I'm surprised that you don't recognize this, my lady. It is food." Aurora glared up at the butler as he led her to the end of the table where a chair was already pulled out just for her. Once she was sitting in it, Sebastian pushed her chair in and took the empty white plate that was before her. "What would you like to eat first?"

The demoness blinked up at Sebastian in shock. "You want me to eat this? Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill me?"

Sebastian gave her a disappointed look. "I swear that it won't kill you, my lady. I've eaten plenty of human food before and I am still alive."

Aurora crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "Why do I have to learn to eat human food again anyway? Demons don't need it; you should know that better than anyone. And how the hell are you able to eat this trash without wanting to throw up?"

Sebastian sighed and just piled on some toast for her. "Firstly, you have guests coming in a few days who may think it funny if you don't eat a single thing during dinner. There's also the fact that you are a lady and, along with the young master, may be invited to balls and parties, where I am quite sure food will be served." Sebastian came back over to Aurora and placed the plate back on the table in front of her. Aurora grimaced at the toast as the butler then proceeded to fill her cup with water. "And to answer your second question, I had to do the same exact thing that you are about to do right now."

"And that will be?"

"Practice."

Aurora picked up one of the pieces of toast between two of her fingers. "Can't we start with something simpler?"

"What could be simpler than this meal? It's bread, butter, and water," Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aurora's own eyebrow twitched. _He's enjoying this! _"What about just bread? Or absolutely nothing? I like that idea."

"Bread, my lady?"

"Or absolutely nothing."

Sebastian sighed. "The whole point in this lesson is for you to grow accustomed to the horrible taste of human food so you may eat it without showing any feeling toward it. You need to learn to ignore the taste you get from the food and just eat it without causing a show. That is why we are starting small with the choice of food you eat for now until you are able to move up onto something bigger."

"Except I get horrible feeling in my stomach just by looking at this," Aurora said quietly. She dropped the toast back onto the plate and looked up at Sebastian. "Do I really have to eat this?"

Sebastian's eyes flashed for a second causing Aurora to flinch back. He seemed slightly irritated. "Must I really feed you by hand?"

"N-no," Aurora stuttered.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed a tad bit as he leaned towards her and grabbed her face in one of his hands. "You might've been a nineteen year old human before but now you are nothing but a young demon. Compared to me, you are a child in the sense." Aurora's eyes widened as the lights flickered and she immediately fell out of her chair in fear when Sebastian released her face. The demon butler blinked down at her body in confusion as she started to crawl away from him in a panic.

"Stay back!" she screeched. The figure from her dream was back. It had taken over Sebastian's body. Shadows had enveloped the entire room leaving her in pitch darkness. Aurora clenched her eyes shut and gasped as her wrists began to burn again.

The figure was moving through the darkness towards her. He was getting closer to her. His hand rose up and Aurora swore she could see the same shimmering dagger that had killed her brother. In fear, her eyes flashed pink and she brought her own hand up to punch the figure. The figure in response grabbed her hand and twisted it until Aurora heard a snap. The demoness's mouth opened up but nothing but a silent scream escaped her lips when the hand then covered her mouth.

"Lady Aurora!"

The demoness's eyes instantly opened and stared up at Sebastian. "You…I…my hand hurts."

"I am sorry, my lady, but you were attacking me and I had no choice."

"So you broke my wrist?" Aurora exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and shoved Sebastian away. "What is wrong with you?"

Sebastian merely blinked at her. "You wouldn't stop when I tried to restrain you so I figured that maybe a bit of a pain would bring you back." Aurora glared at him with blood red eyes. Sebastian's eyebrow rose up in return. "Is there a problem, my lady? Your hand should soon heal up and become as good as new within minutes."

Aurora didn't answer but instead just spun on her heel and stormed towards the door. Sebastian frowned at her and quickly moved in front of her, blocking her from exiting the room. "What, Sebastian?" she angrily asked. The demoness tried to step around the butler but he just kept getting in front of her. "This is not how a butler is supposed to act towards his mistress!"

"At the moment though I am not a butler nor are you a mistress," he quietly told her. "I am the teacher and you are the student." Sebastian gripped her non broken hand and led her back to her seat. "Now, would you rather tell me what just happened a moment ago to you, or would you rather train yourself for when your friends come to the Manor?"

Aurora sighed and cradled her bad hand to her chest while she picked up the toast with the other. "I'll go with the toast," she muttered, bringing the horrible food to her mouth.

"Very good, my lady," Sebastian told her. He gave her one of his famous closed eye smirk just as she took a bite of her food…and gagged.

"I amuse you," Aurora muttered angrily. She glared up at her 'teacher'. "Don't I?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

As soon as the toast and water were gone, Aurora immediately covered her mouth as she felt everything that she had just eaten preparing itself to come back up. She jumped out of her seat, past Sebastian and out of the room, and ran towards the closest bathroom. When she returned to the dining room, her face was whiter than usual and her bluish grey hair was in a messy ponytail. She pressed her good hand to her stomach and leaned against the door once she shut it.

Sebastian sighed. "At least you were able to eat all of your food before it decided to come back up."

Aurora glared at him. For some reason she had the strangest urge to attack him.

The demon butler brought one of his hands to his chin in thought. "It seems as if your body is still in the process of growing used to souls."

"And what do you mean by that?" the female Phantomhive snapped.

Sebastian looked up at her as if he just remembered she was still there. Aurora's glare hardened somewhat. "What I mean is that because you are so young, your body is still getting used to your change in diet. You are still adjusting from human food to the diet of a demon, in other words human souls. Anyway, as your body grows accustomed to the taste and digestion of souls, it is harder for you to go back to eating human food like you once did."

"Wait, what?" Aurora's eyes turned confused as she stepped away from the door and retook her seat. "I still don't quite understand."

Sebastian picked up her plate and began to pile on some more 'simple' food. "Your body is still in the process of changing from human food to souls, but by eating human food while your body is still in this process is confusing it. Your body knows it needs to be eating souls now to survive and that human food is but pointless, yet here you are trying to eat it anyway. Because of this, your body is rejecting the food since it quite doesn't understand what is going on. The only way you are going to be able to stop this process is by practicing, or in this case eating as much human food as possible. That way you will be able to eat the human food without your body trying to reject it." The demon placed the new plate of food before Aurora and gave her a closed eye smile. "In other words, it is going to take a little longer for your body to be able to handle human food again to a certain degree."

Aurora stared at her plate. Her eyes flashed red. "I have to eat more?"

"Only if you wish to stop rejecting the food, my lady."

"…I may need a bucket then."

* * *

><p>Aurora stumbled out of the dining room with her hand to her mouth again. Her other hand, the one that Sebastian had broken, had finally healed and was pressed against her stomach. Sebastian followed her after a moment and glanced down at her. "That was horrible!" Aurora exclaimed.<p>

"You at least improved, though I admit you rejected almost all the plates of food you were given," Sebastian said in a thoughtful tone. He had his gloved hand once more to his chin as he stared down at Aurora.

"Any person would've been rejecting after all the food you gave me!" Aurora growled at him, moving her hand from her mouth. "What the hell do you think I am? Even as a human I would never had been able to scoff down all that food! Just thinking about how much you gave me makes me want to throw up." The demoness pressed her forehead against the wall and sighed at how relaxing it felt. She slowly slid down to her knees while her head was still against the wall.

"My lady?"

Without looking up at Sebastian, Aurora brought a hand up for him to see where she had her pointer finger up in the air, indicating that she needed a moment. She held her hand there for a few minutes before finally deciding to stand back up to her feet. She took a deep breath and exhaled it before motioning for the Phantomhive butler to continue whatever he was going to teach her next.

"Alright then. What's next, Sebastian?" the demoness asked him.

"Scenting others," he explained. "Besides the eyes, a demon's senses are much more heightened than a human's. The next lessen you are be doing is learning to distinguish scents. Every demon, every human, every being has a unique scent about them to help distinguish them from the others."

"Every being?" Aurora asked confused. "Is there such a being that happens to smell like a deceased corpse?"

Sebastian smiled and placed a finger against her lips. Aurora blinked up at him puzzled. "That's a lesson for another day, my lady."

"Umm, okay?"

Sebastian pulled his gloved hand away from her. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Aurora nodded and did as he told her. "Release the air now and tell me what you smell."

The female Phantomhive exhaled the air that she had breathed in. She stood in silence, breathing softly as she sniffed the air around her. Aurora lifted up a hand and pointed towards the direction of the garden. "I can smell grass, flowers, sweat, fertilizer, blood…is it Finny?" The female Phantomhive opened her eyes and looked up at the butler.

"You are correct. Close your eyes again," he quietly told her. He continued when she did as he asked. "Good…now come and find me," he whispered in her ear.

Aurora shivered at the close proximity. When she opened her eyes, Sebastian was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>This chapter was quite interesting for me to write. It took me a bit, even though it's not as long as some of my others, but along with the seriousness in the beginning, there's a few funny moments. I don't know. Review and let me know your thoughts.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Chocolate Craving

Aurora frowned and immediately began her search for the Phantomhive demon butler who went by the name Sebastian Michaelis. She closed her eyes as she walked around the Manor and sniffed the air carefully for Sebastian's scent. It was a very intriguing smell. It had a mixture of some of Aurora's favorite scents: vanilla, fresh linen, and a unique smell of ash. A strange combination for a demon from Hell, but Sebastian was a butler as well so it made somehow sense.

Every time Aurora rounded a corner and thought she had finally found the demon, she realized she was mistaken and that he was only messing with her by being in that particular spot one second and then moving away as she neared. Once she had even heard his voice talking to Mey-Rin outside, but when she came to check she found only the clumsy maid by herself staring up at clothes that were drying on the clothes line with admiration in her eyes. When the demoness went to ask Mey-Rin if she knew where Sebastian was, the maid was in such a daze that she couldn't even get out a straight answer.

Another example had been when Sebastian had teasingly left behind one of his white gloves for the demoness to find. The glove, being the left one or the one that was used to cover the butler's Faustian Contract with her brother, had been coated with Sebastian's scent. The female Phantomhive wasn't sure if his glove smelled so much like Sebastian because it was his clothing or because it did cover the mark on his hand. The glove though also bothered Aurora out of all the little jokes Sebastian was pulling on her since it did cover the mark that bound him and her brother together.

After what felt like hours, Aurora ended up in front of her brother's study. Deciding that she could afford to take a tiny break, the demoness knocked lightly on Ciel's door and entered when the younger Phantomhive allowed her entrance. She lightly smiled at her brother who gave a nod in return as he looked over the papers scattered across his desk.

"Hello, Ciel," Aurora greeted her brother politely

"Sister," Ciel replied back without looking up.

"Have you seen our dear butler anyway?" Aurora casually asked her brother.

"I'm not ordering him to come here for you, so you can forget about asking," he told her with a small smirk. "Sebastian has already told me of the game that the two of you are playing-"

_Game?_ Aurora thought to herself with furrowed eyebrows. _Is that what this is to him?_

"-and that I mustn't interfere in fear of ruining your demon training. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Now he was just teasing her….

"Of course he's already spoken with you," Aurora muttered under her breath. A frown appeared on her face as she walked forward, pulling out Sebastian's glove as she did so. "I'll just give you then dear Sebastian's present that he had left behind for me to find earlier. It's coated in his lovely scent of Hell."

Ciel watched amused as his sister dropped the glove onto his desk. "Aurora, there is something that I must tell you," he told her. He leaned back in his chair and eyed his older sibling.

"And what's that?" she asked curious.

"Tomorrow we will be having some children from Count Barton's orphanage come here," Ciel explained. "And because of this, I am going to need you to wear a dress for the occasion. Unfortunately I was unable to get ahold of our usual seamstress Miss Nina Hopkins so I am going to have Sebastian create an outfit for you tonight."

"Must I?" Aurora groaned. "I'd rather not."

One of Ciel's eyebrows rose up his forehead. "Tell me the reason for why you now refuse to wear dresses and I may change my mind on the matter." Aurora bit her lip as bits and pieces of her past when she was with James flashed before her eyes. Ciel noticed his sister's body go stiff and he carefully asked, "Aurora?"

The demoness blinked twice and shook her head. She released her lip and brought a hand to her head. She swallowed after a moment and glanced away. "I-I'll wear the dress," she murmured.

"Sis-," Ciel began.

Aurora ignored him as she spun on her heel and exited her brother's study.

* * *

><p>Somehow Aurora ended up outside after leaving her brother's study. She stood quietly just looking out at the woods before turning her attention to the gate at the front of the Manor. The demoness sat down on some stone steps and rested her chin on her knuckles. She then gave a sigh as she closed her blue eyes.<p>

"Mrow."

Aurora ignored the sound and the creature that had created the noise. She clenched her eyes tighter together and tried her best to block out the world around her.

"Mrow," the creature went again, this time lightly pawing at Aurora's right pant leg. The female Phantomhive gave another sigh, this one of annoyance, and cracked open one of her eyes to stare down at the black cat that apparently needed some attention. Aurora bared her teeth in disgust at the sight of small feline and brought her knees up to her chest. The cat just continued to stare up at her with its huge, round, yellow orbs in puzzlement. "Mrow?" the black feline went again, tilting it's head as it did so.

"Go on," Aurora told it. She lightly pushed it away with a finger as it tried to climb up the first stone step and to the demoness. "Shoo." The cat blinked it's yellow orbs up at her and sat down on it's haunches. Aurora sighed and quickly wiped off any possible cat hair that may have gotten on her finger onto her pants. The feline just continued to stare up at her.

"Mrow," it went again.

"You just stay right there," the demoness told it in a stern voice. "My brother's allergic to you and I don't need you getting any of your cat fur inside or near this Manor, nor on myself for that matter. Understood, Cat?"

The cat just continued to stare at Aurora.

The demoness in turn glared back with pink eyes.

"Giving up already, are we?" Aurora blinked, causing her eyes to change back to blue, and turned around to look up at the Phantomhive butler. He gave her a closed eye smile. "I do believe that the objective of this game was for you to find me, yet it seems that I found you, my lady."

The demoness scoffed. "You cheated."

"Oh? How so?"

"You used your demon speed to run away whenever I grew close to you. I consider that cheating since I clearly have no control over my speed as of yet."

Sebastian's taunting smile turned into a smirk while his eyes flashed pink in amusement. "You still weren't able to locate me though meaning you failed my little test."

"I thought you said it was a game?!" Aurora frowned when Sebastian just kept smirking and instead raised an eyebrow at the sight of the small dish of food in Sebastian's hands. "Why do you have that food with you?" she asked him, changing the subject since the demon was obviously not going to answer her.

Sebastian looked down at the food in his hands with a small smile. "It's for her."

"Her? Who is this 'her'?" Aurora asked confused.

Sebastian walked down the steps and kneeled down before the black cat, who purred instantly at the sight of the demon butler. The female Phantomhive's eyes widened slightly as she watched Sebastian place the food down before the cat. The feline instantly stepped forward towards the dish and began to eat it.

Sebastian watched the cat chow down on the food for a few seconds before telling her, "Hey now. You don't have to hurry, there's still a lot more."

"Oh my goodness," Aurora whispered, causing the demon butler to turn his head a little to glance back at her.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, acting as if what he was doing was perfectly normal for a demon.

"You're showing human emotions." Aurora's eyes grew wider in amazement at the sight that was happening before her.

Sebastian shook his head. "Cats fascinate me. They are extraordinary creatures, much better than pets from Hell. Where I am from we have no creatures like cats."

"Ironic considering Ciel is allergic to these very creatures that you speak so fondly of."

One of Sebastian's eyebrows rose. "You sound as if you despise cats."

Aurora shrugged. "Since we were never allowed to have cats in the Manor because of Ciel, I never learned to love them. Cats also just seemed like useless creatures to me, unlike dogs. I'd rather have a man's best friend than a pet that would rather be by itself any day."

"Funny since I despise dogs and adore cats," Sebastian told her. As soon as the black cat finished eating her food, Sebastian picked her up and began to lovingly caress her paws as he held her against his chest. Aurora even swore that his pale cheeks had the slightest pink shade to them.

"It seems that the two of us are truly two opposites then," Aurora murmured.

Sebastian seemed to ignore the demoness as he sighed and pressed his thumb into the pink padding of the cat's one paw, making her claws come out. The feline purred in happiness. "Aah…your paws are so soft…I could do this forever…."

Aurora's eyes shifted to pink in alarm as she flinched back from Sebastian and the cat. "Who are you and what have you done with Sebastian Michaelis?"

After a few seconds, Sebastian finally released the cat. He placed her back on the ground and picked up the dish. Still ignoring Aurora, he told the cat, "However I must be off now." He rose to his feet and made his way towards the door to the Manor. Both Aurora and the feline watched him. Just as the butler opened the door and stepped inside, he turned back around and smiled down at the cat. "Wait for me again tomorrow," he told her, just before shutting the door.

Aurora's eye gave a twitch at the scene she had just seen. "You're telling me that all it takes to calm down that demon is to use a cat against him? That's his Achilles heel?"

"Mrow?" the cat asked her. She tilted her head up at Aurora while her tail swished lightly back and forth.

A wave of unexpected anger and jealousy surged through Aurora's body and she couldn't help it when her eyes flashed red and she bared her teeth at the cat, hissing loudly as she did so. The black feline jumped in fright at the sight of Aurora's unnatural eyes and scampered away and out of sight. The demoness glared at the spot where Sebastian and the cat had just been moments ago as she tried to figure out what exactly had made her scare away the black feline.

Once the cat was out of the Phantomhive's line of vision, Aurora blinked in shock at what she had just done, her eyes changing back to normal. "What is going on with me?" she murmured to herself, placing a hand against her forehead. "I'm scaring cats now? Very professional, Aurora."

About an hour later the demoness was still sitting outside on her stone step when she heard her name being called. "Aurora, what are you doing out here?" Ciel's voice echoed through the silent garden.

The demoness turned around and faced her brother with a small smile. "Just enjoying the feeling of the sun on my skin. Refreshing, yes? Why are you outside? Did you finish all of your paperwork?"

Ciel shook his head and took a seat beside his sister. "I decided that I needed a small break until my afternoon tea. Besides which I'm extremely hungry."

"Why not just call Sebastian then?" his sister asked. "He should be able to make something delicious for you."

Ciel allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. "Actually, Sebastian is in the kitchen right now making snacks for all the children who are coming tomorrow."

Aurora smiled. "Oh, is that so?"

Her brother nodded. "Indeed. I just so happened to walk by the kitchen to check up on how the preparations were coming along when I noticed all of the chocolate sculptors he was making."

Aurora chuckled when she noticed that Ciel's blue eye seemed to shine at the mention of some sweets. "Now, Ciel, you know that the food is for the orphans."

"I think I deserve a little bit of it. They are my ingredients. Besides, I don't wish to take it all, just a little bit of it."

"Having a bit of a chocolate craving, are we?" she asked him with a smile. One of the demoness's eyebrows then rose up her forehead as she seriously asked him, "Do you really wish to have some of this chocolate, Brother, or do you only wish to irritate our dear demon butler?" Ciel didn't answer; instead choosing to just shrug his shoulders. Aurora sighed but playfully rolled her eyes. "Fine, Ciel. I will get you some. But don't come blaming me if Sebastian becomes angry with you."

Both siblings stood to their feet as Ciel said, "I'll be in my Study." He then gave his sister a small smirk before walking back inside.

Aurora ran a hand through her hair and smirked herself. "I guess I better get to the kitchen then."

The demoness quietly made her way into the Manor, down the hall, and towards the direction of the kitchen. Along the way she passed two people. The first was Bard. When he walked by her, she couldn't help but stop and stare. His hair, which was usually a dirty-blonde color and cropped short, was now a huge, brown afro atop of his head. At the sight of the cook, Aurora had to force a hand over top of her mouth to hide the smile that threatened to pull her lips upwards.

The other person she walked by happened to ironically be Sebastian. The demon butler seemed to pay her no heed as he hurried by her while pulling on his black tailcoat. Aurora instantly knew that her brother must've called Sebastian up to his Study so he could help give the demoness more time to steal some of the chocolate. As soon as Sebastian rounded the corner, Aurora ran the rest of the way to her destination.

The female Phantomhive's eyes widened slightly at all of the chocolate that Sebastian had made and sculpted once she entered the kitchen. There were many sculptors decorating the room, and they all looked delicious, but Aurora only needed a little bit. She bit her lip and placed a hand to her chin in thought as she scanned the room.

_What is small enough for me to carry, that Ciel can eat by himself, and something that Sebastian won't notice at first glance is missing? _

Aurora's blue eyes roamed around the room for a couple of moments before finally landing on the huge chocolate horseman that stood in the middle of the room. A smirk appeared on the demoness's face as her eyes glowed pink. "You'll do."

The Phantomhive silently made her way over to the chocolate statue, her smirk still present on her face. Once she stood by the chocolate, she glanced up at the horseman's head to the chairs that sat around the table. The demoness's smirk grew somewhat as she swiftly grabbed one of the chairs and placed it beside the horseman. She then proceeded to climb up onto the chair and wrap her hands tightly around the statue's neck in a chokehold.

"Alright, demonic strength," Aurora murmured under her breath, tightening her grip even more until her knuckles became a ghostly white. "Do not fail me now." The demoness clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes as she pulled upwards with a soft grunt. A few cracking sounds came from the head, but besides that the head barely budged. Without opening her eyes though, the Phantomhive tried once more. More cracking sounds echoed through the silent room but the head still was attached to its body. "Stupid head," Aurora growled aloud. Her eyes snapped back open and glowed red in anger as she released the chocolate.

Aurora stood glaring at the chocolate horseman for a few seconds, flexing her fingers as she did so, before finally baring her teeth at the statue. She brought her hands back up to the horseman's neck and re-wrapped her fingers back around the statue's neck. Her grip was tighter than earlier as she readied herself to rip off the statue's head, but before she was able to even able to lift her hands upwards, the demoness's head jerked in surprise at the sound of Sebastian's scolding voice which wasn't too far away. In panic, Aurora accidently slipped backwards and off of the chair.

The female Phantomhive's eyes were closed as she finally hit the floor with a thud. The back of her head as well as her back were burning from pain as she slowly sat up and groaned under her breath. Her eyes then slowly fluttered open and glanced down at the object in her lap. Her blue orbs widened slightly in amazement when she found the horseman's head safely wrapped in her arms. The demoness grinned to herself and stood to her feet. She gave one last glance towards the direction of where Sebastian's voice had come from before darting out of the room and up to her brother's Study.

* * *

><p>"Look what I got!" Aurora said in a singsong voice as she entered his office. Ciel looked up from his papers and the demoness smirked when she noticed his eye grow larger at the chocolate that she held. He placed down the pen he held in his hand on the desk as his sister quietly shut the Study's door with her foot.<p>

"You stole all of this from Sebastian for me?" he asked in disbelief.

Aurora just shrugged after she placed the chocolate head down upon the younger Phantomhive's desk. "I figured that I'd take something that wouldn't be too noticeable. Just remember though, if Sebastian catches and scolds you, it's not my fault, Ciel," she warned him.

Ciel didn't answer since he was already beginning to devour the chocolate. The demoness chuckled and leaned against the wall closest to her, sliding down until her bottom hit the floor. She lightly touched the scar that adorned her neck as she watched her brother with a small smile on her face. Ciel didn't even notice he was being watched as he continued to eat the chocolate statue's head.

"Don't eat too fast, Ciel, or you might become ill," Aurora told him.

Ciel waved her off as he swallowed the chocolate that was in his mouth. "I know, Sister," he told her as he broke off another piece.

Aurora chuckled under her breath before closing her eyes. After a few minutes, Ciel glanced over at her as he took another bite of his sweet. He quietly watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took and he soon realized that she had fallen asleep on him. Watching her sleep though made him tired as well. The male Phantomhive's blue eye darted from his older sister to the chocolate that still sat on his desk. After having a quick debate in his head, the young male decided to push the chocolate away from him before leaning back in his seat. A soft yawn escaped his lips and he stretched his arms above his head. When he brought his hands back down beside him, he couldn't help but yawn once more as he closed his eyes. Within seconds the young Phantomhive was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Sebastian knocked twice on his young master's Study door before opening it and stepping inside of the room with a tea cart in tow. "Pardon the intrusion…." The demon butler trailed off at the sight of the two sleeping Phantomhives that occupied the room, the female on the floor while the male sat in his chair. His eyes widened though when he spotted the 'missing' chocolate horseman head on his master's desk, now ruined from whoever had taken pieces off of it to eat. Of course the culprit was his young master since he was the one in the room with chocolate smeared all over his face.<p>

Sebastian gave an exhausted sigh at the sight of his master and the chocolate that he had created for the orphans who were to come the next day. As he straightened back up, Sebastian said, "Really now…This guy…." Leaving the tea cart in front of the door's entrance, the demon walked forward until he ended up behind Ciel and next to the open window. He placed his hands on the handles and closed the window. "He even left the window open," he said, glancing back at his master. "Just because I'm here, don't leave yourself so defenseless." After a few seconds of allowing his red eyes to glance between his master and lady, a small smile appeared on his face from the thoughts that entered his head of the two. Suddenly though he exclaimed, "Young master, wake up! You mustn't sneak snacks, I've told you that much!"

Ciel jolted awake and blinked up at Sebastian's blurry figure. Like a small child, he used his hand to rub the sleep from his one visible eye before glaring up at his butler. "Must you wake me up so rudely?" he demanded in annoyance.

Sebastian smirked. "It seemed the most effective way considering your little theft earlier."

The young Phantomhive grumbled under his breath as Sebastian then proceeded to fix his master his afternoon tea. As soon as he finished, and Ciel was happily drinking it while going back to his paperwork, the demon butler turned to the demoness and opened his mouth to awaken her the same way he had with Ciel.

"Hold on before you awaken her," Ciel stopped him.

Sebastian curiously looked back over at the small boy. "Yes, my lord?"

"Don't wake her up, Sebastian," Ciel told him, taking another sip of his drink. "Just take her back to her room. She's had a long morning."

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and bowed to Ciel. "Of course, young master." The demon then skillfully lifted the female Phantomhive into his arms and walked out of the room.

Halfway down the hall to Aurora's room, the demoness's eyes slowly opened and stared up at Sebastian. He gave her a closed eye smile causing the Phantomhive to realize how much trouble she was in. "It seems you've awaken, my lady," he told her. "Did you have a wonderful nap?"

"I was…until you woke me up, that is."

"And what a wondrous nap it must have been, my lady," Sebastian teased with his eyes still closed.

"…I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Aurora asked. She bit her lip after she spoke in disbelief. _Did I really just ask Sebastian that?!_

"What do you think?" Sebastian said back to her.

"I think that the next time Ciel asks me to steal from you I should make sure to tell him no."

Sebastian's smile widened slightly, scaring Aurora and causing her to try and flinch back away from him. "Exactly. Which means as your teacher it is my responsibility to punish you."

The demoness's eyes grew as large as saucers. "Don't say something like that with a smile on your face, Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lady." The smile still hadn't left his face which scared Aurora.

"Wait a moment," Aurora said with a thoughtful expression. "How did you know I was the one who stole the chocolate?"

The demon butler chuckled under his breath and stopped in his tracks. He looked down at the Phantomhive in his arms and locked his red eyes with her blue ones. "Because the chocolate had your scent all over it," he explained to her.

Aurora sighed. "Of course it did."

* * *

><p>Later that night, once Ciel was finally asleep in his room, Sebastian knocked three times before entering the demoness's room. He found the female Phantomhive casually sitting on the rug by her bed, her backside leaning back against the bed as she read her book. She wore, like usual, one of Sebastian's white button up shirts as her nightgown.<p>

"Are you ready to be measured, my lady?" the demon butler asked her.

Aurora shrugged but placed her book down on the bed. She stood to her feet and silently watched as Sebastian pulled out a tape measure and made his way towards her. The demoness awkwardly stood straight with her arms lifted in the air as Sebastian took the measuring tape and immediately wrapped it around her bust. She glanced everywhere but at him with a light flush to her cheeks as Sebastian studied the number. As soon as he released the tape, the demoness took a step back and turned her backside on him, not noticing the butler's eyes flash pink in amusement towards her behavior.

"Turn back around now so I may finish measuring your chest," he told her.

"B-b-but you already m-measured it!" she stammered.

"Yes, and now I must measure you again for the corset," he explained simply. "Now please turn back around, my lady."

"Take off your tie first!" she snapped at him. Her cheeks turned even redder at how embarrassing that sounded coming from her lips.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"

"To tie around your eyes so you can't see me!" she growled through clenched teeth.

At this Sebastian gave a chuckle. "Yes, my lady." Aurora turned back around and stared at the demon as he loosened his tie before pulling it right off his neck. As he tied the black garment around his head to cover his eyes, the female Phantomhive couldn't help but look at his neck where his shirt's collar had opened up, revealing a bit of his pale chest. "Your turn, my lady," he told her as soon as he had the tie tied around his head.

Aurora swallowed and closed her eyes as she slowly unbuttoned the shirt she wore. She heard Sebastian chuckle once more at her but she didn't have the fire in her to snap back at him for his behavior. Finally she gave a soft sigh and whispered, "Alright, Sebastian."

Just as Sebastian brought the measuring tape back up to measure her chest once again, the door banged open with two of the Phantomhive servants standing there. "Mr. Sebastian!" they shouted in unison. Aurora yelped and quickly turned Sebastian around to face the servants as she hid behind him. The demoness trembled in embarrassment and crossed her arms over her chest to shield herself from the newcomers.

"Oh, oh, we're sorry, Lady Aurora, Mr. Sebastian!" the maid squeaked out with a face as red as the demoness's. She quickly pressed a hand over the gardener's eyes before he saw anything he wasn't supposed to.

Sebastian frowned at the two, his tie making his face even more scary than usual. "What could the two of you possibly need of me at this late hour?" he demanded.

"We needed to talk with you, Sebastian!" Finny told him.

"Well it can wait until later!" Aurora exclaimed, peeking her head around Sebastian's body as she did so. "Get! Out! Of! My! Room!"

"Yes, my lady!" both servants shouted in unison. Aurora kept glaring at the two of them until Mey-Rin was finally able to close the door.

With the tie still covering his eyes, Sebastian glanced down at Aurora. "Now, where were we?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? I bet this is the punishment you were telling me about earlier for stealing that chocolate for Ciel."

All the demoness got in reply was a smile, though she had a guess that under the butler's black tie hid eyes which were closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry y'all for taking forever to update. School started and I also do band and tennis so my life's been pretty hectic. There's also the fact that I really don't like this chapter. I'll admit that I had a good ol' case of writer's block and this chapter feels more like a filler than anything. It's pretty humorous, but it basically has little purpose to it. I don't know. Review and let me know all of your thoughts please and thank you.<strong>

**P.S. For those of you who have read the manga, this chapter, as you may have guessed, had bits and pieces from it. For those who haven't, at the most you may have been a teensy bit confused but that's about it.**

**Let me know your thoughts! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Jack the Ripper

Ciel and Aurora sat across from each other in their carriage while Sebastian was in front younger of the two siblings was staring down at the letter in his hand silently in thought while the older of the two had her elbow resting on the window and her chin on her hand. She watched in pure boredom the environment as it went by. No sound was made by the two.

Finally Sebastian pulled the carriage up in front of the Phantomhive's London manor. Aurora tore her head away from her hand and instead placed both of her hands inside of her lap as she waited for Sebastian to open the carriage door. Ciel tucked his letter away just as Sebastian came over and opened the door for the two of them. He then grabbed his cane. The demon butler helped the younger Phantomhive down first before reaching a hand up for the elder. He smiled, but it held no warmth. Instead only pure amusement. Aurora hesitated before reaching over and taking Sebastian's hand. The entire ride over the demoness had had time to accidentally let her mind wander. She slowly began to wonder if what Sebastian had told her after she fed still applied. Absolutely the part of remaining 'faithful' to her when around her brother, but today (and who knows for how long) they were going to be staying in a different household. Would he still treat her as his mistress in this manor, or as the lower class demon that she was?

"My Lady?" Sebastian questioned when she didn't step down. Aurora blinked back into reality and feigned a smile. She slowly stepped down from the carriage without a word and trailed after her brother who was already walking up the steps towards the front door. Sebastian took up the rear.

"I hate this," Ciel said. "There are too many people in London."

Aurora nodded her head, but kept her eyes down on the ground. She was still thinking about Sebastian and what he may do.

Ciel waited as Sebastian stepped forward and opened the door. "There is no helping it, my Lord. It is traditional for the nobility to migrate en masse to town from the country every season."

The three began a slow climb up the staircase to the second floor.

"The seasons, aye? A waste of time if you ask me."

"Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace," Sebastian told the small Phantomhive. "It's a break from those four at least. We can enjoy a bit of peace and quiet for a time." Sebastian smiled wide down at Ciel with closed eyes.

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice," Ciel said thoughtfully.

Sebastian opened the door wide for the two Phantomhives. Ciel froze and Aurora looked up in shock at the sound of voices that came from within the room. Her eyes widened at the sight. The room was a bit of a mess and the culprits were Madame Red, who was rummaging through a cabinet; Lau, who was staring inside of a vase; and Madame Red's butler Grell, who was kneeling down behind the couch.

"Goodness sake," Madame Red said. "Where do they keep the tea in this house?"

"I can't find it either," Lau said as he continued to look inside of the vase he held. Aurora facepalmed a little at the Chinese man's words.

"Don't be silly. Of course it's not in there!" Madame Red exclaimed, glancing back at Lau. "Ooh!"

"Madame Red, Lau! Why are you here?!" Ciel yelled angrily.

Both adults looked over at the Phantomhive. Madam Red stepped back from the cabinet and Lau stood to his feet. Madame Red smiled somewhat.

"Ciel, Aurora, you're early, dears," she told the two. Grell stood up and glanced over at the two Phantomhives and their butler.

"Your sudden appearance here in town," Lau said with a knowing smile, "must mean - "

"The Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow," Madam Red finished.

The two smirked down at Ciel while the male Phantomhive stared back with no emotion showing on his face. Aurora looked away at the word 'Guard Dog'. She still despised the fact that her only brother had inherited that horrible title. She quickly closed her eyes and breathed slowly, in and out, when she felt her eyes change to pink.

A few minutes later, the Phantomhives as well as Madam Red and Lau sat around a square table. On top of the surface right in the middle was a stack of multiple finger foods. Sitting in front of each person was a cup of tea. Everyone had their cups to their mouths drinking, except for Aurora who instead leaned back in her seat and did her best not to look up at the demon butler.

"He struck again. Another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in White Chapel," Ciel explained to the others. "These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing here is unprecedented."

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols," Sebastian continued. "It appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition."

"The murder's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press: Jack the Ripper," Ciel explained. Aurora couldn't help when a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"A frightening name, aye?" Lau said.

"That's why Aurora and I are here earlier than expected. We hurried into town to see the situation for ourselves."

Aurora glared at her brother. "He says we, but he really means he. I had no wish to come here to London to investigate."

Lau smiled over at Ciel. "But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?"

Aurora's blue eyes locked onto Ciel's face. "What do you mean by that?" he asked Lau.

"The sight of the dismembered body would certainly be horrific, and one can only imagine the stench." Lau stood up to his feet and walked over to Ciel. "Blood and gore everywhere. Surely it would be more than enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing?" Lau reached forward and grabbed the side of Ciel's face. The Phantomhive glanced up at him. "You're just a young boy after all."

"I am the head of the Phantomhives and service to my queen. Don't ask foolish questions." Aurora noticed that Sebastian's eyes stared down at Ciel with an unreadable look. Her mouth opened partly and she bared her teeth at the demon butler.

Lau released Ciel. "You're right. So sorry."

* * *

><p>Roughly an hour later, Aurora found herself standing right beside her brother and their butler outside in the London streets. A hard frown adorned her face for the fact that she had been forced to put on a dress. Madame Red, Lau, and Grell were with them as well as a crowd of people who stood together wanting to see more of the crime scene. Aurora stayed back as Sebastian and her brother walked forward. Her eyes never left Ciel's back, though, and she closed her eyes in order to hear the conversation that was about to take place.<p>

The two of them walked right up to a young man who wore a bowler hat and held some papers in his hand. He smiled down at Ciel once he approached him and bent over slightly to look down at him.

"Sorry, my boy. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child." The man went back to looking over his papers. "Now why don't you just run along home."

Ciel didn't even blink, surely used to being put in situations like this. "I'm here to see the victim's body."

The cop sputtered. "The body?! Surely you're kidding me?!"

"Abberline," another man said coming out of the shadows. Aurora recognized the voice instantly. It was one of the men who had come to their manor a couple of days ago. The day that she and Ciel had been kidnapped. Abberline and Ciel looked over at the man. "Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive. What are you doing here?"

Aurora frowned. _Not much respect he has._

"You know this kid, sir?" Abberline asked.

Ciel had his eyes closed and a smirk on his face as his head tilted downwards. "I'm here to help, Sir Arthur, seems your investigation is dragging a bit." His smirk widened somewhat as he opened his eyes and held up his letter for Sir Arthur to see. "You know who sent me, of course."

Sir Arthur stared down at Ciel with a small frown. Abberline on the other hand was in pure shock. Since he wasn't moving, Ciel snatched the papers right out of Abberline's hands. He looked down at the papers and studied them carefully.

"It seems you haven't found any major clues yet," he stated. Sebastian hunched over so he could look at the documents as well.

Sir Arthur instantly snatched back the papers. "We of Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There's no need for you to interfere."

"Splendid. Shall we go, Sebastian?" Ciel asked his demon butler.

"Yes, sir," the butler replied, following behind Ciel as the Phantomhive began to walk off.

Aurora opened her eyes and, at that exact moment, accidentally made eye contact with Sebastian. He smirked at her, but didn't say a word. Aurora shuddered and waited for Madame Red, Lau, and Grell to follow after Ciel and Sebastian before she eventually did.

"Now what, dear?" Madame Red asked.

"Now we can see someone who may be useful," Ciel told her.

"Who?" Aurora asked while giving Lau a strange glance as a look of fear came onto his face.

"My Lord...you mean?" Lau said in disbelief

"Yes," Ciel told him, "Indeed."

The group of six continued to walk until Ciel finally stopped in front of a huge parlor. Aurora frowned at the coffin that was leaning right up against the parlor. The outside was a mess. There were multiple cobwebs scattered throughout and the door was a dark black. The entire place was just plain creepy. The demoness looked up at the sign above the door, curious as to where they were.

Her head cocked slightly to the side. _The Undertaker?_

"So, where are we?" Lau asked. Madame Red and Grell both turned in shock to face him.

"You don't know? Then what was all that about?!" Madame Red exclaimed.

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my Lord's," Sebastian told everyone.

"The Undertaker?" Madame Red asked.

"I'm not even going to ask why you know such a man," Aurora muttered, pushing her way through the group. She shoved the door open harshly and stepped in followed by the others.

"If we're looking for answers, this is the place," Ciel said once he entered the parlor.

Aurora instantly sat down on one of the coffins lying on its side and crossed her arms. "This is ridiculous," she muttered. "Why did I even come along with them to London in the first place?"

Aurora didn't flinch as a voice that was creepy just like the parlor giggled. The way it echoed made it seem as if the voice was coming from everywhere at once.

"Welcome," a male voice stated. "I thought I'd be seeing you before long." The sound of a door sliding brought all of the party's attention to the one coffin standing upright while all the rest were lying down. A hand had come out of the coffin and was slowly pushing the lid open to reveal the person in it. "It's so lovely to see you." The corners of the side of his mouth was pulled up in a wide grin. "Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?" he asked, staring down at the young Phantomhive.

Ciel wore absolutely no emotion, like usual, as he replied, ""No, that isn't why I'm here. I wanted to -"

The Phantomhive was instantly cut off when the Undertaker placed a hand over his mouth. "No need to say," he told Ciel, pulling his hand back. "I'm already aware...very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall I say? I helped, though. I made her look beautiful again!"

"I would like the details please," Ciel said.

"I see now," Lau said. "So the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?"

The look that overcame the Undertaker's face was priceless. He seemed quite surprised that Lau would make such an acquisition about him. In a flash, though, he was right in Lau's face, hunching forward and causing Lau to bend back in fright.

"I've no need for the Queen's coins. There's only one thing that I want from you." The Undertaker pulled back away from Lau, who looked ready to faint on the spot, and turned to Ciel with a hungry look in his eye.

"And what may that be?" Aurora asked. One of her eyebrows lifted as she stared up at the man in the black robe and hat. His hair was grey, but it was then, while the demoness was inspecting him, that she noticed his fingernails. They were pure black, like hers and Sebastian's, and were extremely long. She sniffed the air, but gagged when she was overwhelmed with the scent of death. It hit her nostrils at full force and made a few tears come to her eyes. Aurora hurriedly wiped them away when the Undertaker gave her a quick glance.

"Well, if it isn't the female Phantomhive who came back from the dead," he said to her.

"You could say that." Aurora tried to look up and into his eyes, but couldn't because of the grey bangs that covered them up completely. She was, however, able to see the scar and stitches that ran diagonally up his face.

"Now..." the Undertaker trailed off as he looked back over at Ciel. He rushed right over to him, like he had done with Lau, and hungrily begged, "Please, my Lord!" Aurora noticed a bit of drool coming from the corner of his lips as he grabbed her brother's face with both of his hands, which were covered by his sleeves. "Give it to me and I'll tell you anything!" He pulled away. "The extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all me information is yours!" The Undertaker began to sway with his arms crossed in delight.

"Lunatic," Ciel muttered.

"Agreed," Aurora added.

"Leave it to me, my Lord," Lau told Ciel. Aurora, her brother's, and their butler's heads turned to look over at Lau. "Here is my joke. It's a classic. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside! Get it? Ah ha."

Everyone stared at Lau in an awkward silence.

"Sit down, Lau," Aurora told the Chinese man.

Madame Red stepped forward then. "My turn. I live for gossip. So this story will make you laugh so hard, you'll simply curl up and die!" Knowing her Aunty Red, Aurora instantly placed her hands over her ears and stared up at the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Sebastian had both of his hands placed overtop of Ciel's ears so he couldn't hear Madame Red's horrible story.

Aurora finally brought her head back down once she couldn't hear the muffled sound of her aunt's voice anymore. She instantly noticed that Madame Red and Lau stood side-by-side staring at the Undertaker. Lau seemed confused as to why his joke wasn't funny while Madame Red seemed annoyed that her story hadn't been good enough for the man.

"Now, my Lord, it looks like you're the only one left," he told Ciel. His eyes glanced over at Aurora. "Unless my Lady would like to give it a try?"

Aurora rolled her eyes. "I decline. I don't do funny, well, except for sarcasm."

The Undertaker nodded and looked back at the male Phantomhive. "I gave you a special discount last time and I'm not going to do it again."

Ciel growled under his breath just before his demon butler decided to step forth in front of him. "It can't be helped."

Ciel and Aurora looked up at him in surprise. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"You're going to make this man laugh?" Aurora asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would love to see this."

Sebastian pulled tightly on his black gloves with closed eyes. "Everyone, please wait outside." The demon's head turned and a dark look appeared on his face. "No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this." Sebastian's red eyes stared at each one of the Humans and the demoness. Aurora swore, though, that his eyes lingered the longest on her.

Starting with Lau, the group slowly walked out of the parlor one-by-one. Being the only other butler, Grell was to be the last one out, but Aurora motioned for him to go ahead of her as she studied Sebastian. She considered using her demon ability to overhear the conversation that was to take place between Sebastian and the Undertaker, but the glare Sebastian gave her sent shivers down her spine and she quickly decided against the idea. With her eyes downcast, Aurora exited the parlor and joined the Humans outside.

The five of them waited together in silence, staring over at the parlor. Aurora was debating in her head whether she actually could get away with overhearing what Sebastian was going to say. The glare that the demon butler had given her had seemed serious that he would perhaps harm her, but she wasn't quite sure if he would actually do such a thing with her brother nearby. Before Aurora actually had the chance to decide, though, a loud thunderous laugh erupted from inside the parlor, going so far as to knock the Undertaker sign off of its hinges and causing it to fall off and slam to the ground. The demoness, being unprepared for the loud laughter of the Undertaker, jumped at the sound. She yelped and covered her sensitive ears.

"That's a laugh?!" Aurora exclaimed, lowering her hands and looking down at her brother.

Ciel sighed. "You have no idea, Aurora."

The door to the parlor opened and Sebastian appeared with a wide, fake smile which he directed to the four Humans and the lone demoness. "Please do come back in now. I believe he'll tell us everything we want to know." The demon butler opened the door a bit more and allowed everyone to see inside. He stepped back and bowed as Ciel started to enter the parlor. Aurora followed and sighed at the sight of the Undertaker who was lying with his cheek on his table and drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Pathetic," she murmured.

"Oh my," the Undertaker said. "I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss."

A few minutes later Lau, Madame Red, Ciel, and Aurora were all sitting down on top of coffins with beakers of tea in his/her hands. Sebastian and Grell stood behind them in the back while the Undertaker was before them all with a dummy in his hand which showed the body under the skin. Aurora stared down into her tea with a bored look and slowly swirled it by tilting the beaker in a circle. She had had enough Human food the past couple days from Sebastian's training for the dinner she was supposed to have with Charles and Melton, which had to be cancelled because of the stupid Jack the Ripper case.

"An interesting pattern I've seen these days. I often get customers who are incomplete," the Undertaker told everyone.

"Incomplete?" Sebastian repeated.

"Yes. The uterus is missing," he answered. "Which is quite...odd." Everyone in the room stared at the Undertaker at the bit of news that had been given. Aurora uncomfortably shifted her legs. "The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised."

"He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic," Sebastian added in. "Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?"

The Undertaker placed the dummy down and grinned at the demon butler. "You're a clever one, Butler. That is exactly what I was thinking."

The Undertaker slowly walked over to everyone. He moved behind the coffin that Ciel and Aurora sat upon and stood behind Ciel. After a moment of thought, he instead stood behind Aurora. The demoness stiffened when he placed a hand on her right shoulder and bent down beside her.

"You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon," the Undertaker told everyone. His hand moved to Aurora's throat and clenched it, forcing his fingers to wrap slightly around her neck. "Then he rips into it right here," the Undertaker's other hand moved down to Aurora's lower region where her uterus would've been located. That hand clenched as well and the female Phantomhive jumped when his nails scratched the surface of her dress, "and takes her precious womanly part." The Undertaker pulled his hand away from her lower region and poked Aurora in the cheek. The demoness shuddered once he finally pulled away. "There will be more slain, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them." The Undertaker walked back up to the front and Aurora instantly scooted over closer to her brother. When the Undertaker turned back, he looked down at Ciel. "Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out like a good little dog guard?"

"I'm bound by the honor of my family," Ciel said. "I eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to, by any means I find necessary."

"Any means?" Aurora asked with a small smirk. "Interesting."

* * *

><p>"This information narrows down our suspects," Ciel said later on once everyone was in the carriage leaving for home.<p>

Aurora was stuck between Sebastian and Lau...unwillingly. The demoness was used to always sitting across from her brother. After she got in the carriage, though, Madame Red entered and sat beside her brother while Sebastian and Lau decided to sit on either side of the female Phantomhive. Grell was the one who got placed in the driver's seat, which Aurora didn't understand since he always seemed to get lost whenever he drove.

"First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set, crossing anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred," Sebastian said, a hand to his chin. "Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate on investigation of people involved with secret societies."

"As if that narrows the field," Madame Red argued. "Why even I would have the medical skills necessary for this! Besides which, the season is ending soon. Any doctors who follow the nobles to this city will be turning to the country. And then what -?"

Sebastian interrupted her. "Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly."

"Impossible," Lau breathed.

Sebastian moved a hand over his heart. "I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise what kind of butler would I be?"

Madame Red and Lau stared at him in disbelief. Madame Red's eyes were as wide as saucers. Ciel wore a small smile on his face as he continued to stare outside of the window. It disappeared, though, when Sebastian leaned forward towards him with a smile and closed eyes. "I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them immediately, my Lord."

Then with absolutely no warning, Sebastian banged open the carriage door and looked ready to jump out. Aurora blinked at him in surprise. She knew he could make the jump, but was he really about to do this in front of her Aunty Red, Lau, and Grell? Human butlers cannot handle such tasks as jumping out of moving carriages. Ciel didn't even help the matter much. He just waved Sebastian off.

"Now, if you will excuse me," Sebastian said. He released the carriage and went flying back, the door shutting after he was gone.

Madame Red and Lau quickly rose to their feet and looked out of the back window. "He knows that we're moving, right?!" Madame Red exclaimed.

Ciel waited until the two Humans were back in their seats before resting his chin on top of his knuckle. "Sebastian will take care of it for now. We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait."

* * *

><p>As soon as the carriage pulled up to the manor, Aurora could instantly smell the demon butler inside of the home. She didn't let on, though, that Sebastian was inside as she followed behind the others up the steps and through the front door. The gasps of shock that emitted from Lau's and Madame Red's mouths was enough to bring a smile to the demoness's face.<p>

Sebastian bowed to everyone with a hand over his heart. "Welcome back, everyone. I have awaited your return." Sebastian stood up tall and accepted Ciel's hat from the Phantomhive when it was thrust in his arms. "The afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room."

"Hold on! How are you here?!" Madame Red exclaimed.

Aurora squeezed her way by the Humans, past Sebastian, and stood beside her brother near the bottom of the steps. She noticed that Ciel was smiling over at the others like she was.

"I finished up that little errand so I made my way home to edify you," Sebastian told the Humans.

"You made the suspect list already?!" Madame Red asked.

"Well, yes. I made a list of names of the names we had already discussed, and then I contacted them all, then asked them the relevant questions."

Madame Red placed a hand on her hip and stared at the demon butler. "Come now, Sebastian. That's impossible, even for you."

In the flick of an eye, the lists were cut open and Sebastian started to read every single name out including their alibi and whatnot. Aurora and Ciel's smiles grew somewhat as they watched Sebastian read off all of the names, causing Madame Red to stare at him in utter disbelief. Lau, though, now seemed okay with the fact that Sebastian had been able to do so much in such a short amount of time while Grell wore a strange look on his face, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

Once Sebastian finished off the last person on the list, he dropped the paper and smiled at the Humans. "From this information, I have narrowed down our lists to one possible suspect."

"Are you certain you're just a butler?" Madame Red asked. "Not a secret military intelligence officer?"

Aurora groaned and sat down on the stairs when she saw the smug grin appear on the demon butler's face. "Here it comes," she muttered as his eyes closed and a hand appeared over top of his heart.

"See, my Lady," Sebastian told her. "I am simply one hell of a butler."


	13. Chapter 13: The Viscount Druitt

Sebastian pushed up on his glasses, causing the shine that had been reflecting off of the lens to disappear. "The Viscount Druitt. Also known as Aleister Chambers. He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes of these same soirees there are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend."

"I've heard that he's into black magic and those occult sorts of things," Madame Red put in.

"So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Lau asked.

Aurora averted her eyes to stare out of the window. She couldn't help but give a shudder at the thought of any type of rituals or sacrifices, prostitutes or not.

"Tonight is the last party of the season," Ciel said.

The carriage came to a halt and the door was opened. A servant stood outside with his eyes closed and head bowed. He had a hand up for us to take and be helped down. Ciel stood, took the hand, and exited first. He crossed his arms immediately once he was standing on the ground.

Aurora snickered a little at the ridiculous pink frilly dress he had been forced into. Yes, she had a dress on as well, the one that she had worn to the party Elizabeth had thrown at the manor, but it was much more a sight to see her twelve year brother in a dress. He had been cranky the entire ride at the mere fact of what he was wearing.

"Which means this is our last chance," Ciel finished.

The rest of the group exited the carriage and followed Ciel up the steps and into the Viscount's home. Aurora made sure to remain behind her brother at all times so he couldn't see the wide smile on her face. It had been ages since the demoness had smiled for this long of a period. It actually felt rather nice.

At the party people were gathered all around the room. Ciel led the group through the crowds and towards the wall where no one was around. Sebastian stood beside him and put a hand to his glasses. He smirked as Aurora came over and moved across from him so she was beside her aunt. Lau and Grell stood on Madame Red's other side.

Madame Red nodded at the male Phantomhive who frowned back. "Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country," the woman's eyes slowly traveled up to meet the demon's, "and Sebastian will be Ciel's tutor."

"And just why do I have to act like your niece?!" Ciel yelled at her, his cheeks glowing red in embarrassment.

"Because, dear, I've always wanted a girl," Madame Red explained.

Aurora blinked over at her aunt in surprise, and a bit offended. "Excuse me?"

"Well, a second niece," their aunt continued with a smile.

"You're kidding me!" the male Phantomhive shouted.

Madame Red moved in close to Ciel. She brought up her fan a little to try and hide a bit of her mouth so it would be hard for others to hear. "You don't want them to know you're a Phantomhive now, do you?" As she pulled back with a wide triumphant smile, Ciel's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?" As Madame Red talked, her gaze travelled over to stare at the demoness.

In sync, both Phantomhives grew flushed in the face at the idea of such a man.

""By any means necessary," you do remember saying that, do you not, sir?" Sebastian teased the boy. Ciel turned and glared up at him. Aurora snickered a little and the boy's narrowed eyes turned onto her.

"And, Aurora," Madame Red continued, turning to face the other Phantomhive. The demoness gulped and took a tiny step back. "You are going to be Sebastian's wife, Aurora Michaelis. Such a pretty name, if I do say so myself."

"What?!" the demoness exclaimed. Her aunt continued to beam, though, at just the thought. "Wherever did you get that stupid idea from?"

"Oh, it wasn't mine. I was trying to come up with a story for you when Sebastian gave me the idea."

Aurora slowly turned around and stared up at the butler. Sebastian continued to smirk down at her as he adjusted his glasses. The demoness's eyes slowly turned to red as she glared at him.

"Your idea, huh?" she hissed. Her blood started to boil and she could just feel her canines ready to come out.

Sebastian removed his hand from his glasses and brought Aurora close to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held on to her tightly. The female Phantomhive instantly blushed and turned her glare onto the floor. A strange tingling feeling came from the spot where his hand was on her body.

"Excellent acting already!" Madame Red exclaimed, before laughing and bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you were actually a couple!" Lau added. Aurora's blush deepened and her glare hardened. "Perhaps a kiss can seal things up?"

Sebastian chuckled at that. "Of course. If it will help with the story, I will do anything for my Lady."

Aurora quickly side-stepped away from his body as his face grew closer to hers. "I forbid a kiss."

"But people may become suspicious if you don't show affection somehow, Mrs. Michaelis," Madame Red teased. Aurora glared at her aunt. "Just give each other one kiss to show others here that you're romantically involved. Just one."

"But he's not really my husband, Aunty Red!" Aurora snapped. "I am not kissing my brother's butler!"

There was also the part of him being a demon from Hell but Aurora wasn't quite in the mood to get into that.

"Sebastian," Ciel said. He smirked in Aurora's direction, ready to make her as embarrassed as he felt with the dress on. The demoness frowned. She didn't like the look her brother was giving her.

"Yes, my Lord - I mean, my Lady?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel crossed his arms. "I order you to kiss my sister." Aurora's skin turned as white as a sheet.

"Yes, my Lady," Sebastian said with a hand over his heart. He gave a slight bow.

"NO!" Aurora exclaimed. She stepped back, ready to run. Her eyes grew as large as saucers. She suddenly felt quite small. "I refuse!"

Sebastian grabbed both of her arms. The demoness tried to get out of his hold, but his grip was much too tight. Her eyes widened even more and her breathing hitched as Sebastian's head cocked a bit to the side. He started to lean in towards her face, but she immediately pulled her head away as far as she could from him.

Sebastian sighed. "Must you be so difficult? You are causing a scene. All we need to do is one kiss. What's so hard about that?"

Aurora didn't even blink. "I don't trust you."

He chuckled at her, his breath hitting Aurora right in the face. "Is that so?" Before Aurora had the chance to nod her head or answer back, the demon brought his lips crashing down on hers.

Aurora stiffened up from the shock. The kiss didn't last long, but to her it felt like an eternally before Sebastian finally pulled back and eyed her. He looked like he was ready to say something, but Ciel walked by at that exact moment with small smirk on his face.

"Come, Sebastian. We must start our investigation. Leave the blushing bride here with Madame Red."

Sebastian nodded and slowly released Aurora's arms. He trailed after the Phantomhive, leaving a stunned demoness behind.

Madame Red came up beside Aurora. She poked one of her niece's brightly red cheeks. She laughed a little when the female Phantomhive didn't budge an inch.

"Come, dear. Snap out of it. It was just one kiss. No need to worry about it for too long." Madame Red gently grabbed one of Aurora's hands and pulled her forward.

While Madame Red made herself comfy on a green chair, a glass of whine in hand and men surrounding her with adoring looks, Aurora stood awkwardly to the side. Her cheeks were still an alarming red color, almost as bright as her aunt's hair. Lau stood off to the side with a wide smile as he fanned the oldest woman and Grell was behind the chair in case Madame Red needed anything. Every so often he glanced over at the Phantomhive.

Aurora silently watched as Ciel and Sebastian almost were caught by Elizabeth, which would have been wonderful if she actually knew it was Ciel in the dress, and ran away. For a few moments she caught her brother's eye as he peered over at them, more specifically their Aunty Red, before being forced to retreat again when Elizabeth caught sight of him. Sebastian pulled her brother out of sight and when she finally spotted him again a few moments later, he and Sebastian were out on the dance floor. Aurora smirked a little at the sight of them waltzing together.

When the two made it across the dance floor, Ciel instantly fell down to his knees and started to pant heavily. Sebastian bent over at the knees to speak with him while Aurora rolled her eyes. As Sebastian helped her brother up, she saw a man in white make his way towards her brother and butler. He didn't know who she was, but she knew who he was from what Charles and Melton had been able to tell her over the phone earlier that day. She immediately made her way over when the man clapped, catching the attention of both demon and boy.

"Your dancing is exquisite like a lovely little robin, my sweet lady," Viscount Druitt told Ciel.

Sebastian and Ciel stared up at the man for a split second before Sebastian gave a slight bow in the male Phantomhive's direction. Ciel stared up innocently at the Viscount. "Young mistress, allow me to fetch you something to drink," Sebastian told Ciel.

As soon as Sebastian walked away, Aurora quickly took his place by Ciel. She feigned a smile in the Viscount's direction whilst Ciel did a curtsy as best as he possibly could at the Viscount. He smiled wide, making it believable that he was a young naive girl.

"Uh...uh, good evening, my Lord Druitt," Ciel told the man.

"Yes, good evening," Aurora nodded alongside her brother.

Viscount Druitt walked forward and grabbed both Ciel's hand and the demoness's. Aurora blinked in surprise while Ciel tensed up. "I do hope you're enjoying the party…," he brought both hands up to his mouth and kissed each one. As he gave back their hands, Aurora quickly looked away and grimaced, "dear Robin and Dove."

"Oh, yes, certainly. It's a wonderful party, but…," Ciel said, bringing his hand back behind him in order to wipe it using the back of his gown. "My lord, we've been waiting to speak with you all evening."

The man's eyes slid up Ciel's small body before coming onto Aurora's. "Oh?" he asked.

The demoness was forced to stop herself from lunging at the man for daring to look at either herself or younger brother as he did. She kept her burning eyes casted downward and tightly pursed her lips as her fangs grew.

"I'm bored to death of dancing and eating," Ciel told the man. "As is my elder sister."

"'Tis true," Aurora murmured.

"What spoiled princesses you two are, little robin and dove," the Viscount told him, coming closer in order to wrap his arm around Ciel. His eyes flickered back and forth between both Phantomhives. Aurora refused to look up, knowing that her eyes were pink. "Looking for something more entertaining?" he added, letting his fingers dance down Ciel's side.

Ciel gave off a small pathetic noise, which went unheard of by the viscount, as he was pulled back to the other man's chest. His head hung down with his eyes closed as he tried to remain calm and not freak out.

Aurora carefully brought her eyes up, using her hair to hide her face, and stared in shock at how close the disgusting human had brought her baby brother to his chest. She started to growl deep in her throat, eyes burning red, but had to stop herself in fear of getting themselves caught. She slowly took a deep breath in and released it, already feeling her eyes start to cool.

Ciel looked up at the man. "You know of other amusements? We'd be most interested."

Viscount Druitt released Ciel, only to instead grab Aurora by the chin. Her eyes widened and changed quickly back to blue from the shock he gave her. "Of course. I'd be happy to show them to you, Robin, Dove, my sweet little things."

Aurora swallowed, her eyes quickly looking through the crowd of partygoers for a glimpse of Sebastian. What was even the point in having him as her "husband" when he was just going to disappear?

"I-I'm m-m-married," Aurora stuttered, her face heating up from the man still holding on to her and gazing into her eyes and because of the fact that she actually said she was married to Sebastian.

The smile on the viscount's face seemed to widen. "Why you are quite playful, aren't you? Bad little dove," he teased, gently rubbing her chin. "I especially can't wait to show you what I have now.

"And what may that be?" Aurora asked, gently trying to get out of his grasp without him really noticing.

He finally released her face, but brought his mug as close as possible to hers. "You want to know?"

"Yes," Ciel said, stepping over so he was hiding somewhat on Aurora's left. The demoness glanced down at him and then over at where his eyes had been looking. She blinked and hurriedly brought her hair forward to hide her face before her cousin saw her face. "We're simply dying to, my lord."

The viscount looked at Ciel. "You might be a bit young yet."

"Now don't tease me, my lord, I'm a lady, not a little girl," Ciel said.

Aurora rolled her eyes before lightly gripping the viscount's arm. As soon as he turned his attention on her, her eyes grew a bit and she pushed out her bottom lip out in a pout. "Please, my lord. I don't like to go far without my sister and I promise she is more than ready for anything."

The dance ended before another word could be said. Aurora glanced out of the corner of her eye and spotted Elizabeth instantly making her way over towards them. The viscount's eyes looked out at the dance floor like the two Phantomhives were doing before bringing his orbs back to look at them.

"What has you so distracted, my delightful butterflies?" he asked them, grabbing Ciel's chin this time.

"Uh...it's nothing, my lord…," Ciel tried to tell the man, his eyes wide at the fact that Elizabeth was so close to them.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Aurora innocently asked the male human.

Before Elizabeth could make it all the way towards Ciel and Aurora, though, a large box came out of nowhere and slammed down in her path, blocking her from getting to them. Aurora blinked in surprise at the slim figure that was knelt beside the box. As the man's tailcoats settled down on the floor, Aurora instantly recognized Sebastian's smell. She raised an eyebrow in his direction, tilting her head just a tad to the side with wonder.

Sebastian stood to his feet whilst everyone stared. "Ladies and gentlemen, if everyone would all please gather round, this evening's magic show will now begin." Sebastian turned so he was looking over in the direction of where Madame Red, Lau, and Grell still were. He stared at Lau. "Pardon me, sir, would you kindly assist me?"

"Assist you? Certainly," Lau said, smiling somewhat. He put down the fan he had been using to keep Madame Red cool and walked towards the demon.

Viscount Druitt brought a hand up to his chin in thought. "I don't recall ordering any parlor tricks this evening…"

Ciel turned to the viscount with wide, gleaming eyes. For a second, Aurora actually believed that her younger brother was really a girl. "My lord, my sister and I have seen more than enough parlor tricks. Can we go, please?"

"Yes, anything for you, my sweet," the viscount told Ciel. "As well as your lovely sister." Aurora shuddered when the man wasn't looking.

Viscount Druitt started to walk off and Aurora had to give her brother a quick shove in order to get him to follow. He gave the man's back a disgusted look before trailing after him. Aurora looked quickly over her shoulder, making eye contact with the Phantomhive butler, before moving after her brother.

The viscount led Aurora and Ciel through the crowds of people and then up some stairs which were hidden away by green curtains. "Right this way, dears." Ciel's fist clenched and Aurora gently touched his other arm which the viscount couldn't see. Ciel looked back at her and Aurora gave him a slight nod. Without a word said, the two walked through the passage also hidden by a curtain.

The viscount moved ahead of the Phantomhives in order to lead them down a long passage. Once they reached the end, he grabbed the knob of the door before them and opened it. "We're going to somewhere I'm sure you'll find very amusing. I know I do." Aurora covered her nose as Ciel stepped in first along with the disgusting human. The air just smelled…wrong. After a few seconds, she hesitantly moved inside the room as well and glanced around as the viscount shut the door. "Please."

Ciel brought a hand up near the bottom of his mouth while Aurora kept hers over her nose. The demoness's eyes widened when she saw her brother suddenly start to swoon. She stared in utter shock as his back hit the door and his eyes closed as he fell unconscious.

"See, aren't you enjoying yourself…, little Robin?" Viscount Druitt asked Ciel.

"What the hell did you do?!" Aurora exclaimed, stumbling as she spun around to face the madman.

The viscount frowned at her before grinning widely once more. As she brought up her hand to slap him, he pushed her backward so her backside hit the door harshly. His hands then instantly moved on both sides of her head so she couldn't escape. Aurora tried to shove him away from her, but she could feel the drugs starting to take full effect on her body. She couldn't even lift her head up to fully stare into his eyes.

"Shh, little dove," he whispered to her, bringing his face closer to hers. He moved his body with hers when she started to slump to the floor, her eyes fluttering. She could feel his breath on her skin, but was unable to do anything as he leaned in closer and closer to her face. "Breathe it in and just relax…"

Aurora's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her head slumped forward as everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"CIEL!" Aurora screamed, snapping awake.<p>

The demoness tried to look around, but was unable to. Everything was black, but she knew her eyes were open. She tried to move her hands to help make it so she could see again, but her arms were bound together as well as her legs. The demoness yelled loudly and slammed her head backwards, cursing when she collided with something hard. Suddenly a foot slammed against whatever she was in and told her to be quiet. Aurora growled deep in her throat, her fangs elongating.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for: tonight's crown jewel," the viscount's voice announced. Something that sounded like a blanket was lifted and people gasped a bit. "I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration, or sweet little pet. You can keep her whole and healthy. Or sell her for parts, if you'd like to. Her eyes are two different colors, but for the discerning collector, that will add to her a unique attraction."

Aurora's eyes widened as she realized what was being done. The man was selling them…and it seemed that Ciel was up at the moment.

"The bidding shall begin momentarily," the viscount told his bidders. "We'll start at a thousand guineas."

"2000!" a man shouted.

"3000!" another went.

"3500!" said another.

"5000!" one exclaimed.

"Sebastian, come get me now," Ciel said, as calm as ever.

Everything seemed to suddenly become darker. "What's this?!" the viscount asked.

A small smirk came upon the demoness's face as yells filled the air before the person collapsed to the floor. She took a deep breath in and breathed in Sebastian's exquisite scent, causing her smirk to widen a bit.

"Really, Sir…," Sebastian said as the lights came back on. "Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad." Aurora growled, still unable to see anything and still trapped inside whatever it was she was in. Sebastian sighed. "Ah. And my Lady seems to have gotten herself captured as well. How disappointing a demoness you are."

Aurora snarled back in reply.

"As long as the contract remains in place, you'll follow me everywhere, whether I ask you to or not, won't you?" Ciel interrupted before things got bad.

Aurora could smell Sebastian as he grew closer as well as hear his footsteps. "This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey. The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another.

The demon serves…" Sebastian trailed off.

Ciel finished the demon's sentence."…and in exchange, the prey can never escape."

Aurora frowned and bent her head forward until it was pressed against her legs. This was something she did not wish to listen to whatsoever.

A loud noise happened before Sebastian spoke again. "Yes, I will be with you everywhere, until the end. I shall be at your side, no matter what. Even should I perish in this world, I'll still be there - in the very depths of Hell, my Lord. This is how I differ from humans; I do not lie."

A rip sounded, but Aurora stayed with her head against her legs.

"Good. You will never lie to me, no matter what. Understood?" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my young Lord," Sebastian said back in reply.

"Now, get my sister," Ciel told him.

"Yes, my Lord."

Aurora kept her head bowed as the same loud noise from earlier came from her left. She stiffened as arms wrapped around her and picked her up bridal style. The blindfold was ripped from her face and she got a wonderful view of the demon's blood red eyes. He smirked back at her before bringing a finger up and then down, causing the rope tying her hands together to snap. He then did it again and the same happened with the binding around her legs.

After a moment, Sebastian frowned and brought his face closer to Aurora's. She gave him a funny look and pulled back as far as she could go. "What?"

"Has somebody kissed you, my Lady?" he asked in a serious voice.

The female Phantomhive rolled her eyes. "Yes. Somebody has. A stupid demon by the name of Sebastian Michaelis."

"Utter than me," he frowned. "You smell of…" he trailed slowly off as his eyes moved and glanced back at something behind him.

"I don't remember anything of the sort happening…why?" Sebastian brought his face closer and took a deep whiff of Aurora's mouth. He pulled back and almost looked like he was trying to not snarl. His eyes were red. Aurora blinked in surprise. "Sebas-?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped, making Aurora's eyes to dart where her brother's voice came from. "Hurry up. The longer we stay, the higher the chance of us getting caught!"

When Aurora's eyes came back to Sebastian's face, he had already composed his face.

Sebastian took Aurora back out to where Ciel was. He let her down next to her brother and took a small step to the side. Aurora glanced back at him, while her brother put his hands on his hips and stared down at the viscount, as she unconsciously rubbed at her lips.

"I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case," Ciel said. "Well that was easier than I had expected."

"Too easy," Aurora murmured.

Sebastian faked a smile in Ciel's direction. "I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer. "We should take our leave." Ciel gasped as Sebastian came up behind him and brought him up in his arms. "Well, Miss, are you ready?" he teased the Phantomhive boy. He then looked at Aurora and gave a sly grin. "Guess that leaves the back for you, my Lady."

Aurora sighed, but slowly walked around Sebastian in order to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. She shivered before hesitantly bringing her legs up to wrap around the demon's waist. With a sigh, she pressed her face against Sebastian's hard backside. Sebastian snickered at her.

The next moment, the demon was in the air, taking them back to their London home.

**So...I updated! I actually had time this weekend. I might even have time to update a chapter for one of my other stories. Sorry for not updating in like forever. Doctor Who and Sherlock have gotten in the way, lol. They have been my obsessions for the past few months. Plus I've had college...yay... That's mainly a reason for why this chapter is so darn short and might possibly suck. It's been so long since I've had to write as Aurora Phantomhive. But, thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14: Promise Me

Aurora leaned back in her chair as she watched her brother and aunt play a quick round of chess. Her aunt was white while her brother black. How convenient. The demoness remained silent as she observed the chess board. Her blue eyes stayed locked on the pieces as she calculated in her head what move would have been better or a move that could counter against what had been played. It was painfully obvious that Ciel was going to be the victor, he almost always was, but she was hoping to give her aunt at least a small chance of winning. If Aurora were to give a word of advice, though, her aunt would probably just wave her off and do her own thing. Aurora frowned.

"Is this really the time for a game of chess?" Ciel asked as the two siblings watched their aunt move forward one of her white pawns.

"Obsessing about it won't help you solve the case," the woman in red responded. "Why not just leave it all to Sebastian, dear?"

Aurora's frown deepened at the thought but she still remained quiet. Her mind seemed to start to wander, though, unintentionally as she thought about the infamous Jack the Ripper. Unfortunately Count Druitt had not been the killer that she and Ciel had thought he was. The next morning both Phantomhives had been shocked to read the paper stating that the killer had struck again the night before…the night that they had been at the party…meaning that it could not have possibly been Count Druitt. Aurora was still happy that the dreaded man had been taken away from Scotland Yard, but the fact that another poor woman had been killed ruined the happy thought and left her feeling a bit depressed.

The demoness's teeth grinded together at the thought of Jack the Ripper still being out there somewhere. She quickly closed her eyes and willed her eyes not to change to pink. It was a little difficult, though, for her anger boiled in her chest and she was mere seconds from going out and searching for the killer herself. The fact that it was their mistake which had cost the life of some poor woman did not bide well with her. She and her brother were almost auctioned off for nothing. What the hell was the point in being a demoness if she couldn't use her powers to get what she so dearly desired?

The life of being a Phantomhive was never an easy one.

"Because he's simply my chess piece." Aurora snapped quickly out of her thoughts and glanced at her brother. I'm the one who moves him by giving orders." Ciel reached out and picked up one of his knights. "But he's no ordinary piece. He can move as many squares as he needs to…" The male Phantomhive moved his knight forward towards Madame Red's side of the board and proceeded to knock over her king. "Like that."

Madame Red gawked at the illegal move that her nephew had made before turning her gaze onto Ciel. "That was against the rules, you know!" she told him. She then proceeded to pick up her fallen king and place him back in his regular position.

"Indeed," Ciel said with a small smile. He leaned forward and clasped his two hands together. "it would be if this was a game. But rules such as that have no true meaning in the real world. There are always knights who break the rules, and pawns who betray." Ciel grabbed his knight from earlier. "If you let your guard down... it's checkmate." He then placed the knight back down in its correct spot. He used enough force, though, that it made a thud which echoed throughout the silent room.

"You must have had other options in life besides policing England's underworld," Madame Red said after a few moments. "I'm sure my sister - your mother - wanted something else for you." Aurora kept her eyes down on the board as she tried to go back to calculating moves, but she could feel her aunt's own red eyes locked on her. "I am sure your own sister wanted something else for you as well." Aurora's fists clenched tightly together in her lap. "And yet after your parents' deaths, you returned to be the Queen's guard dog. Is it because you're trying to avenge your parents' murders?"

The demoness silently glanced over at Sebastian as Ciel said, "The need for revenge is a funny thing; it won't bring back the dead, nor will it bring them happiness. But, then… To answer your question, I didn't return to the house of Phantomhive for my parents." The male Phantomhive glanced down at his blue family ring in thought as he gently touched it with his other hand. After a few seconds, he looked back up and at their aunt with a determined look in his blue eye. "I did it for myself." Aurora looked back at her brother. She could tears ready to fall from her face, but she refused to let them show let alone fall. "I want to find the people responsible for what happened. And I want to make them experience the same pain and humiliation that I suffered."

Madame Red's eyes closed and her head fell down a bit. "I still remember when you were born, though it seems so long ago. I remember you being born as well, Aurora," she told the two siblings as she stood to her feet. "The little baby girl I was wanted." Their aunt started to move around the table until she stood between the two Phantomhives. One hand she placed on Aurora's shoulder while the other moved onto Ciel's head. "You were so tiny and fragile, I remember thinking, "No matter what, I have to protect him"," she told Ciel. Her head then moved to Aurora. "The same goes to you, darling. You were a precious little thing when you came into this world and I promised myself I would never let anything happen to you as long as I was around."

Aurora swallowed and blinked at more tears which threatened to fall.

Madame Red's hand tightened a little on Aurora's shoulder. "You know I was never able to have a child, but there was you two. And I've come to think of you as my own son and daughter," she told them, but her eyes remained locked on Ciel. "Which is why I wish you would quit this."

Ciel frowned and lightly pushed away his aunt's hand whereas his sister placed one of her own gloved hands over top of her aunt's hand. "This is a task I've freely chosen. It's still my choice to make, and no one else's. I don't regret my decision, and I won't be coddled, by anyone."

Aurora gazed sadly at her brother and let a soft sigh out. "Oh, Ciel…"

* * *

><p>Not that long later, after the chess game was over and done with, Madame Red told her niece and nephew that she had to unfortunately get going. Sebastian followed her out of the room. Aurora stood up, ready to get ready for bed, but stopped when she started to suddenly overhear a conversation between her aunt and butler. Aurora slowly sat back down in her seat and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath so she could properly hear what the two were saying.<p>

"I have it now. Thank you," her aunt said.

"My lady," Sebastian said back.

A moment of silence before her aunt said, "Promise me: say you'll never leave their sides. This is a dangerous world for a boy and I fear Aurora may be caught up in it and unable to now leave. Make sure he doesn't lose his way or drag his sister along with him."

"Fear not. I swear, I shall stay by his side until the very end."

The door was then opened, but Aurora had stopped listening. She quickly stood back up to her feet and made her way towards her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Aurora?"<p>

The demoness's head looked over from her book towards her brother who stood in her doorway. He was dressed in a white button up shirt with a vest over top and a ribbon around the collar, light brown trousers with the braces hanging down by his lips, and a cap on his head. He looked like a young paperboy.

Aurora's head cocked ever so slightly to the side. "And where may I ask are you going dressed in that interesting attire?"

Ciel scoffed and crossed his arms. "Sebastian believes he has a lead on where Jack the Ripper will strike next."

"Why are you telling me this, Ciel?" Aurora asked, slowly standing up. She moved forward towards her brother and raised an eyebrow.

Her brother glanced away. "Sebastian was under the impression that you wanted to join us."

"Oh, really?"

Ciel nodded. "So, will you be accompanying us?"

Aurora felt her eyes glow pink as her fangs elongated. She grinned down at her brother, showing off her sharp teeth. "What do you think?"

Ciel then tossed her clothes that looked identical to what he wore. "As much as I disapprove of you wearing men's clothing, we need to be discreet."

Aurora glanced over the clothes before pushing her brother out of the room. "Give me not even five minutes. I'll meet the two of you out in front of the entrance." With a wide smirk, she then closed her bedroom door on Ciel. She then dropped the clothing on her bed and instantly started to undo the button on her shirt. "You better watch out, Jack the Ripper," she murmured under her breath. "Because Aurora Phantomhive is coming after you. If Sebastian is indeed correct, and he usually is, after today you will never touch another woman again."

* * *

><p><strong>So much to sticking to my update once a week plan for all my storeis...ugh! It was supposed to help get me into writing more. That didn't work out. Sorry about that. Also, sorry if this chapter and the next one or two suck. As much as I love this this episode and the next, it's very hard to incorporate Aurora in. You hear more of her thoughts then her physical voice. Better than nothing, though. I guess. It's short too, but only because I was getting tired of all the astericks. So the next chapter was supposed to be a part of this one, but not any more. But it will be uploaded as soon as I finish up here. <strong>

**Anyway, you guys don't understand my thoughts on this story. I literally had to go back and read at least half of this story to remember how Aurora acts, ect. And it was on my journey of rereading my work that I have come to realize how much my writing wasn't quite the best three years ago (yeah...three, shows you how much I procrastinate). More than likely as soon as I am officially done writing Aurora's story, I will go back and offically edit. Even if it takes forever (exaggeration there) I will come back and edit this one and probably every story I have located on this website (and Wattpad and hopefully AO3 (yeah I have a bunch of accounts)). **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck through with me. I'm horrible, I know I am, but I've promised myself I will finish every story I have going on. Cause when I was younger I could never do that. It's still hard for me, but eventually I will update. **

**Feel free to comment and if you see any mistakes don't be afraid to let me know. That's my other reason as to why it took forever. I go back and forth on fandoms. And right now I'm not much in an anime mood (except Fairy Tail). It's gone from this anime/manga and OHSHC to "SuperWhoLock" and now it's a combination of Ninja Turtles and Fairy Tail And when I move on to a new fandom, it's hard for me to go back. But I try my dang hardest! But yes, my original point, let me know any mistakes you see. I'm caught up with the manga, but otherwise I haven't watched the whole anime series of Black Buttler in at least a year. Maybe a little more. So it's kind of hard to remember things. **


	15. Chapter 15: Grim Reaper

Aurora stood beside her brother with her arms crossed and her cap pulled down low over her eyes to keep herself warm from the cold night air and the falling rain. Aurora had hid her hair beneath her cap making her look almost exactly like a young Ciel, but taller. From afar, one would never know that she was actually a girl. Instead they would only see two young paperboys. Actually, people had always said if she were to cut her hair or Ciel were to grow his out that the two would look almost identical. Same hair color, same eyes, and almost the same face. Maybe when the younger Phantomhive was a bit more older and his childish features turned more masculine the two would have their differences, but for now Ciel and Aurora pretty much shared the same face.

Sebastian stood on Aurora's right with his own arms behind his back as he stared straight ahead. Over top of his normal butler attire, he wore a black trench coat that reached to around his knees. It was buttoned all the way up, with the belt pulled snugly across his waist, keeping most of his usual outfit from sight. The only part that was really noticeable of his butler apparel, besides his pants and shoes, was some of his white shirt and part of his black tie. The demon had also exchanged his usual white gloves for a pair of black.

"He'll show if we stake out this place, right?" Ciel asked, breaking the silence as he glanced cautiously around the corner of the building that they were using for hiding purposes.

"Yes," Sebastian answered immediately.

Aurora watched her brother out of the corner of her eye as he crossed his arms and faced forward. "You know, I've realized the murdered prostitutes have other things in common besides their profession."

"The most beautiful glossy black hair," Sebastian said to himself.

Aurora ignored him and instead kept her blue eyes glued upon her brother.

"But I still don't understand why he had to kill them all."

"So very lovable. It could almost be a sin," Sebastian continued. Aurora turned around to face the Phantomhive butler, ready to reprimand, and was surprised with the sight she was met with. Her eyes widened a little and her bluish eyebrows rose up ever so slightly up her forehead.

Ciel closed his one eye. "And what's more I-."

The young boy was cut off when his butler said, "So soft. Ahh, so soft."

Ciel started to shake in anger at the fact that he was being ignored, and by his own demon butler too! After a few seconds, he opened his eye and turned to see why Sebastian was ignoring him. The young Phantomhive was met with the scene of Sebastian kneeling on the ground cuddling a black cat to his chest while his sister stared in shock and disgust. The butler seemed as if he was in his own little world. Once Aurora got over her shock of seeing Sebastian coddling a cat, she frowned disapprovingly at him and shook her head as her brother exclaimed, "Listen when I'm talking to you!"

Sebastian slowly looked up at his master. "Oh, I apologize, sir, but she's so beautiful…and soft." The cat in his hands meowed in pleasure as if to prove his point.

Aurora sighed and rubbed her temples. "Sebastian, what are we to do with you?"

Suddenly a loud piercing scream rang out throughout the area, coming from the direction of the building that the two Phantomhives and their butler were supposed to be watching. Ciel, Aurora, and Sebastian all looked towards the source of the noise in slight surprise. Aurora immediately moved to the corner of their hiding spot and glanced around it, looking for any sign of the attacker. The cat in Sebastian's hands quickly scrambled out of his grasp and ran away.

"How could somebody have gotten past us?" Ciel asked, still in shock.

"Whoever Jack the Ripper is must still be inside because I don't see him anywhere," Aurora said, looking back over at her brother. Ciel noticed how worried she looked at their fatal mistake that may have just gotten someone killed.

"Let's go, sir, my lady," Sebastian said. He rose up to his feet and followed after his master as Ciel ran past Aurora and towards the door of the building.

"Ciel, wait!" Aurora exclaimed, quickly darting after her brother.

She was too late though. Ciel stopped in front of the door with a determined look in his eye and pulled it wide open. Instantly he froze at the gory sight of the now dead woman before him as a splash of blood flew forth from the building and landed on his left cheek. Ciel kept standing there, staring at the body, until Sebastian was able to force his right hand over Ciel's eyes and pull him back into his chest.

"Come away." Sebastian jumped backwards with Ciel in his arms and landed a few feet away from the door, causing his young master's cap to fly off in the process and land on the ground. Aurora ran up to Sebastian and her brother. She sadly gazed at Ciel as she wiped a smudge of blood off of his cheek that must've have come from the dead woman. She then placed her hand on his now clean face and slowly rubbed circles on his skin with her thumb.

As horrible as Aurora felt for the now deceased woman, she unfortunately could not help but feel terrible at the fact that Ciel just witnessed a brutal death. She knew he had more than likely witnessed death before, like their parents, when he was kidnapped, or any time before she had come back to him as a demoness, but she still wished there was some way she could take back what he had just seen.

If there was a way to take back what he just saw, she would do it. If there was a way to make sure her little brother had never contracted with a demon, she would do it. If there was a way to make her brother happy again, she would do it. If there was a way to bring their parents back from the dead, she would do it.

Unfortunately though it was all impossible.

Aurora couldn't just simply turn back time. She couldn't say some magic words and make everything better for her or for him. She and her brother were stuck living their own life of Hell; her as a demon and he as a young boy looking for sweet revenge in exchange for his soul. Apparently misery was put upon all members of the Phantomhive family. No one was an exception to the curse that forced itself upon them all.

No one who wore the Phantomhive name was safe.

Ciel horribly shook in Sebastian's hands before finally bending over and vomiting all over the ground. Aurora quickly pulled her hand away before it was covered in sick and looked off to the side. When Ciel came back up he wasn't shaking nearly as bad as before, but his breaths were coming out in shallow gasps as he tried to breathe normally again. When Aurora turned back to the two, she was surprised to see Sebastian looking up at the doorway and giving off a dark smile.

Aurora gripped Sebastian's coat unconsciously as footsteps were heard coming from within the darkness of the house. "You've made quite a bloody mess of things in there," Sebastian said as the footsteps grew closer to the three of them. "Jack the Ripper, or rather," he paused as the figure inside appeared, looking quite out of it at what he had just got finished doing. It was Grell. Blood was splattered all over his attire and even some of his face. Even over the stench of all the blood, though, Aurora could still smell the strange scent that the clumsy butler possessed. The stench of death, which had only been intensified with the murder of the woman inside. "Grell Sutcliff."

"No, no you're wrong," Grell began. He raised one of his hands and reached out towards Sebastian, Aurora, and Ciel as he made his way forward clumsily.

"Oh?" Aurora asked, her eyes flashing pink for a moment. She released Sebastian's coat and instead let her hands clench and unclench down by her sides. "And how exactly are you covered in blood then, Grell?" she demanded angrily with a raised eyebrow. For some reason, all of Aurora's instincts were telling her to attack her Aunty Red's butler. Her body started to tremble as she tried her best to shake off the feeling. The Phantomhive knew that it was more than likely the demon nature in her that wanted to attack, but her woman's instinct was adding fuel to the fire as well. It really did not bode well with the demoness the fact that only women were being targeted for death.

"I-I heard the scream and rushed to help. But-," Grell tried to explain, lowering his arm.

Sebastian cut the other butler off by saying, "You can drop the innocent act, Grell. It's over."

"Wait, what?" Aurora turned her glare on to Sebastian. "You knew all along that there was something wrong with Grell and yet you kept to yourself? Why didn't you say anything?!"

Sebastian's eyes traveled down and looked at the other demon. He smirked at the sight of her eyes and growing fangs. "I was never told that I couldn't keep secrets. As long as I don't lie to you I am not breaking the Contract."

"But you didn't even tell ME!" she growled at the demon. "I knew I smelled something strange when I was around Grell, but since I had no clue as to what it was I was smelling, I pushed it aside! Just like I did when I first met you. I realized something was off but I could not figure out for the life of me what exactly that was."

"My lady, I do not think right now is the best time to discuss this," Sebastian murmured. His eyes traveled back over to the insane butler across from them and he nodded in Grell's direction. Aurora growled deep in her throat but knew that he was unfortunately correct. This was not the time whatsoever. She looked back over at Grell as Sebastian said to the man, "You know, this is actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You played the role of helpless butler well. Your act had almost everyone completely fooled."

Aurora's glare hardened and she growled deep in her throat at the brown haired butler as a drop of the dead woman's blood began to drip off of him and form a puddle down by his feet.

"You…you think so?" he asked.

Suddenly Grell chuckled darkly and looked straight up at Sebastian. Both of Aurora's eyebrows shot up as her eyes dimmed back to their original blue color and her fangs sank back down. She curiously stared at Grell who now had razor sharp teeth and a sadistic look on his face. He definitely did not look like the Grell that they had been around the past couple days. Even when he spoke again, his voice seemed a bit darker, and slightly more higher pitched.

"How kind. That's great to hear," Grell continued, pulling the red bow from his hair and letting all of it down. "After all," Grell reached up and removed his glasses. "I am an actress." Aurora blinked at the word as Grell then placed his glasses away in an inside pocket in his jacket and pulled out a comb. "And quite a good one at that." The butler took his comb and ran it all the way through his hair, turning it a vibrant shade of red. Once he put his comb away, he pulled out fake eyelashes which were slightly thicker and longer than his normal ones and placed them onto his face. As he took off his white gloves in exchange for black ones, he added, "Of course you're not really Sebastian either, are you?"

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me so that is who I am. For now," Sebastian instantly replied back.

Grell put on a pair of spectacles that matched his hair and had two chain neck straps on both sides of the glasses to hang it around his neck. A small skull resided on each chain. Grell looked back at Sebastian. "Ah, so you're playing the fateful dog," he said to him, pushing up his glasses as he did so. "Well you're handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway, here we are, Sebastian…no," Grell paused and flipped some of his hair over his shoulder. "I'll call you Bassy! Let me introduce myself; the Bennett butler Grell Sutcliff. What do you say? Let's get along." Grell then blew a suggestive kiss in Sebastian's direction. Aurora couldn't help the small smile that came on to her face as Sebastian shuddered in response to the man's kiss. "Ah, it's so nice to talk to you in my true form. I admit I was surprised when I first met you. I've never seen a demon playing a butler."

"But I could say the same about you," Sebastian grinned. "I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either. You're supposed to be an intermediary between man and God. A Grim Reaper. Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?" Aurora's eyes widened slightly as she stared over at Grell. He was a divine being? Grell? This was a joke right? He didn't even look the part. At least Sebastian had a way about him that made people realize that he wasn't exactly normal and was not to be messed with.

"Why indeed. For now let's just say that it was out of love for a certain woman."

"And that woman would be?" the female Phantomhive quietly asked.

"You don't really need to ask, do you?" a voice spoke from the darkness of the house. Madame Red stepped forth and stared at everyone before finally locking eyes with her young niece. Ciel slowly reached up and moved Sebastian's hand away from his eyes so he could look directly at his dear aunt, knowing deep down that he had been correct all along in who the real culprit was for the case.

Aurora's eyes grew wide and her breath hitched at the woman in red before the them. "No," she breathed out.

At the same time Ciel said, "Madam…"

Their aunt closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. "Well, I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is."

Ciel pushed away from his demon butler so he could stand up straight. "Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning." Aurora's head whipped around to stare down at her brother. She swallowed and flexed her hands several times. "But all of your alibis seemed flawless."

"You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?"

"No…" Aurora whispered. She quickly brought up her hands and pressed the palms against her eyes.

"I was looking for a murderer; degree of relation to me did not matter," Ciel told their aunt. Aurora winced at his words, still unable to comprehend that they red aunt was indeed the murderer of several poor women.

"None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders. But if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, that would change the game completely. It had to be someone who could enter and leave the room without being noticed; someone who could travel from the viscount's home to the East End instantaneously. In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper... you Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff. I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution. And then, I noticed they'd all undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you work. We made a list of all the patients." Aurora's hands pressed even harder against her eyes, but she moved her hands so her fingers were over her eyes instead when she heard the rustle of paper. She opened her fingers a bit and peered over at her younger brother who held up a piece of parchment for Madame Red and Grell to see easily and read. "One, the only one who was still alive, was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly. "We knew if we waited around here you would come for her eventually." Ciel glanced off to the side as he tucked away the paper. "But we were too late…"

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be…and to drag your poor dear older sister into the mix…" Aurora's hands slowly slid down her face and crossed over her chest. She stared down at her aunt's red shoes. "If you had let it go, we could have played chess again. But now…" Aurora's head moved up slightly at the sight of her aunt's clenched fist. Her head then proceeded to snap upwards and stare at a face that did not belong on her Aunty Red. It was full of anger and pain…and it was directed at the two of them. "you've taken everything!"

Before Aurora had time to even move, Grell had some sort of weapon out and turned on. He jumped towards them, aiming it for Ciel. Sebastian quickly stepped forward and blocked the attack with his two hands. Whatever the weapon was, it appeared very dangerous as a loud noise came forth from the metal side. Looking closer, Aurora could see blades whirring on the side that the noise came from. Moving so fast that if Grell would have landed a blow on Ciel, he would have sliced him in half.

Sebastian pushed Grell back resulting in the two jumping backwards and away from one another. Aurora quickly moved over towards her brother and moved in front of him and right behind Sebastian to give Ciel double the protection. Both Phantomhives stared at the weapon that the Grim Reaper possessed.

"What is that?!" Ciel asked.

"Grim reapers use tools for harvesting souls," Sebastian explained as Grell grinned at the three of them with his weapon up at the ready and buzzing away. "That is his reaper scythe."

Aurora's eyebrow shot up as the Grim Reaper suddenly grew very offended at the term used to describe his scythe. "Don't you dare call it that! This is so much more than a scythe; I worked very hard to customize it!" His pout disappeared and he gave a sharklike grin. This is a special "death scythe" of my own design. It can hack anyone into tiny pieces!" His grin then changed back into a pout as he turned his back on us and tried to appear to look sexy? Cute? Aurora shuddered as she wasn't sure what to think. "I've been far too well-behaved." Grell turned back around and popped his butt out a little. "I'm getting. Out. Of. Shape." He stopped moving his rump and instead lifted a foot in the air. "I would love to exercise my skills. So. Shall. We. Play?" With every last four words said he did a quick pose before ending with blushed cheeks and pushed out lips which he had directed at the demon butler.

Sebastian's right eyebrow twitched. "Perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position? I'm on duty after all."

Aurora jumped back a little in surprise and bumped into Ciel when Grell suddenly started to wave his hand around that held the death scythe. "What a stoic man you are! That makes you even more irresistible!" He finally stopped with the gushing and lowered his weapon towards the ground. "You know, red is my favorite color. It's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick." Grell brought his weapon back up and pointed towards the three again. He placed his other hand on the weapon so he was now holding it with two. "So, I painted all those women with pretty, pretty red blood. So, Bassy, now I'll make you even better looking than you are. I'll tear you up from the inside, and trust me I'll make you like it. You'll be as lovely as scattered rose petal," Grell winked.

The demoness glared pink eyes at the Grim Reaper. Her fangs came back out as she snarled at the red haired man. Out of the corner of her eye Aurora noticed that her aunt grew surprised for a split second before recomposing her face. The demoness assumed that if Grell knew about Sebastian then he must've known about her as well and obviously would have told her aunt. It must have still shocked her aunt, though, to still see her young niece as a monster from Hell.

Sebastian turned his back on Grell causing the Reaper to gape at him. "You are a grim reaper; your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying." Aurora stepped slightly out of the way, but kept her glare on Grell and her aunt as Sebastian took off his trench coat and placed it over top of the male Phantomhive's head, irritating the young boy to no end. Ciel did clench at the jacket, though, when Sebastian turned back around to face Madame Red and Grell. "And as a butler, your job is to follow your master like a shadow. You have violated both of these expectations." Sebastian gave the Reaper a deep frown full of disgust and annoyance. "And quite frankly, I find it sickening."

Grell gave Sebastian another sharklike grin. "Bassy, you wound me." He then started to move his scythe around so he could lift up his left hand. Aurora caught a quick glimpse of her glowing eyes and Sebastian's face before the weapon was held more off to the side. "You know, I'm more deadly efficient than I seem!" Grell's left palm faced himself and his index finger and pinkie stuck up while the other two fingers and thumb stayed in a down position.

With one hand, Ciel grabbed a hold of his sister's sleeve and tugged her backwards so she stood more beside him. She glanced down at him in confusion, but then saw that his other hand was hovering over top of the eyepatch covering his contract eye. "In my name and that of the Queen, I order you, Sebastian:" He then lifted up the patch and showed his eye and the faustian mark that had been placed upon it. "put an end to them!" Aurora glanced awkwardly to the side as the contract upon his eye glowed at the order Ciel had given his demon butler, signaling that it was something that Sebastian had to carry through because of the contract that the two had signed with one another.

"Indeed, my young lord," Sebastian answered. He then brought up his right hand and grabbed the bottom of his glove between his teeth. His eyes shined pink as he pulled the glove down so it would remain tighter against his pale skin.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. One more chapter for the day. <strong>**Please excuse any mistakes. But feel free to point out anything that I may have missed. **

**This one didn't take too long to write, forunately. I had forgotten, but I had already had a good majority of it written up who knows how long ago. ****As I've said before, this episode and the next are two of my favorites. But yes, vote and comment please and thank you. I should hopefully be working on the next chapter tomorrow before work or at least sometime next week whenever I'm free from work. Have a wonderful day! Until next time! **


End file.
